Beautiful Vulcan
by T'Key'la
Summary: This isn't my fault - passionfornight asked if I had ever written or would consider writing a Pretty Woman/Star Trek story. This has been percolating ever since. Featuring rent-boy Spock, and Kirk - the man who falls in love with him. AU.
1. Can You See Vulcan From Here?

_Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. "Yes" is the answer. ~Swami X_

Jim Kirk squinted through the unfamiliar windshield at the unfamiliar road signs. Surely this city wasn't so big that he couldn't find his way back to the hotel. And why did the GPS that came as standard equipment seem to think he was in Las Vegas? Were the satellites on the blink all at once?

Sighing in defeat, he pulled to the side of the road, reaching for his cell phone to call for directions. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and lowered the tinted passenger side window.

"You are lost," a Vulcan informed him. Jim studied the Vulcan as he did the same to Jim.

"Good guess," Jim agreed. The Vulcan was probably not quite as young as he appeared, his long black hair caught in a braid. The points of his ears were barely visible through his thick black hair, his distinctive eyebrows hidden by his unusually long bangs. "Can you tell me how to get to the Beverly Hills Wiltshire?"

"I will for 30 credits," the Vulcan responded, his arms resting on the opening of the window.

"You can't charge for directions," Jim replied, half amused, half annoyed.

"I may when you are the one who is incapable of returning to your desired location without my assistance," the Vulcan said. The Vulcan stood, eyeing the car Jim was driving. "As you can afford to drive a Ferrari, even a rented one, you can afford 30 credits for the information you require."

"Fine," Jim agreed, reaching into the pocket of his tailored pants. "Fine."

"I will guide you," the Vulcan said, slipping into the car and settling on the leather seat. "It is state law that you engage your seat belt."

Jim stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before reaching back for his mostly ignored seat belt. Buying directions. A safety lecture. An unexpected passenger. This night was getting weirder by the second. "All right. Directions?"

"Credits?" the Vulcan said, his long-fingered hand outstretched.

Jim dropped the credit chip in his hand, staring at him as he waited.

"Proceed to the third stoplight and turn east."

"East?" Jim repeated.

"Left."

Jim nodded, putting the car into gear and driving quickly and smoothly down to the third light. When it turned green, he turned left onto the one-way street lined with a single row of towering palm trees. Trees that looked slightly ridiculous and far too unnatural for his tastes.

"You are aware that the local speed limit is 35," the Vulcan informed him, his voice calm despite the death grip he had on the door handle.

Jim glanced at the speedometer that read 53 and eased off the gas. "No cops around."

"That is no excuse to exceed the posted limits," the Vulcan said.

"Fine," Jim agreed, looking over at the more relaxed Vulcan. "Do you have a name?"

"Spock," he replied. "Do you?"

"Jim."

Spock nodded once, pointing ahead. "At the second light, you will turn north. Right."

Jim did it, periodically glancing over at his unexpected passenger. He couldn't fail to notice the sculpted cheekbones, the long neck, and the sleek body that would be even more sensuous if there were a few more pounds on him. The very tight black jeans and even tighter nearly-sleeveless black tee shirt left nothing to the imagination. Which was clearly the intent. "I don't think I've ever met a Vulcan hooker before."

Spock shrugged, staring straight ahead.

"You been in the business long?"

"Long enough to know how to take care of myself. How to avoid answering impertinent questions."

Jim laughed at his response, causing to Spock to look over at him. "You always so honest?"

"It is a Vulcan trait," Spock admitted. "As you are not a sexual client, I see no reason to avoid answering your questions truthfully."

"I see," Jim said. "Do you accept male and female clients?"

"Yes. And those with no distinguishable gender characteristics."

"If they aren't any particular gender, what do you do?"

"What they ask of me. It is quite…fascinating," Spock said, pointing to the next stoplight. "Turn left here."

Jim did it, following the next three rapidly delivered directions until they pulled up in front of the hotel. They left the low-slung car, Jim tossing the keys to the waiting valet. "How will you get back?"

"Public transportation remains available," Spock informed him, turning to walk toward the main thoroughfare as the Ferrari roared down the drive.

"It'll take you an hour to get back," Jim said, wondering why he cared.

"53 minutes," Spock responded, Jim laughing at his precision. Jim closed the distance between them, guiding Spock into the deeper shadows. Spock simply watched Jim as the Human considered his next words.

"How much for you to stay the night?" Jim asked quietly, not breaking eye contact.

"50 credits," Spock said.

"You charge 30 credits for directions and 50 credits for the night?" Jim asked, clearly skeptical.

"The time in which it took me to guide you here and to return may have taken away an opportunity to be hired. I did not charge you for the entire amount I might have missed," Spock explained reasonably.

"Then if you stay the night, I only owe you 20 credits," Jim pointed out.

Spock shook his head at that. "Sexual relations cost 50 credits."

Jim sighed, looking Spock up and down once more. There was something tempting and alluring about this Vulcan. Jim couldn't explain it and he was frankly tired of spending the nights alone except for reruns of bad TV shows he never would watch except for the company they provided. "All right. 50 credits," Jim agreed, turning toward the front door, certain Spock would follow.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder to where Spock remained unmoving. "What?"

"You do not intend for me to enter through the front door," Spock said, an implied question in his tone.

"I do. No one will say anything to either of us."

"It is…unseemly," Spock said stubbornly.

"Are you worried about their reaction to me? Or to you?" Jim asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Both," Spock said. "Even this hotel must have a less-traveled entrance."

Jim shook his head but turned and went in the direction opposite of the front door. Rounding the side of the elegant building brought them to a heavy wooden door with a key reader next to it. After swiping his electronic key, Jim pulled open the unlatched door, waving Spock inside.

Jim went left to the two discreet elevators, punching the up button, aware of Spock's eyes on him the entire time. When the elevator doors were closed, Jim swiped his card again before pressing the button that read 'penthouse.'

"You are occupying the penthouse," Spock said, the barest hint of awe in his tone.

Jim shrugged it off, watching the numbers count up. When the elevator came to a stop, they exited into a plush hallway, low lights illuminating the thick carpeting and rich wallpaper. Spock waited as Jim swiped his key, pushing the door open and allowing Spock to enter first.

The penthouse was even larger and more luxurious than Spock had ever thought possible. They entered the marble-floored foyer, two steps leading down to the huge living room. It was furnished with at least three couches, several high back arm chairs, numerous ottomans, and an assortment of square tables, some of which held glass vases filled with deep red roses and pale pink orchids. Other tables held sculptures and lamps and objects Spock could not readily identify.

Jim went down the steps, unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie. He glanced back at Spock who was still standing at the top of the steps. "It's just us," Jim laughed. "No one is going to tell you to wipe your feet or don't sit on the furniture."

Spock descended the steps, still mesmerized by the luxury of the room. There were two open doorways, one which revealed a dining room, and one that seemed to be a smaller sitting room. He assumed the bedrooms were down the hallway past the dining room.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jim asked. He was standing behind a fully loaded bar situated against one wall.

"Water," Spock requested, moving closer. His attention was drawn to the windows he could see through a small opening in the silk curtains.

"There's a button on the far wall," Jim said as he poured water into one glass, Pepsi into another. "It opens the curtains."

Spock easily found the button, watching the curtains part to reveal a wide balcony with a spectacular view of the skyline of the city, the twinkling lights looking peaceful and enchanting.

"Can you see Vulcan from here?" Jim asked when he stood beside Spock.

Spock shook his head at the question. "It is too distance. It is possible to see it using the Tycho telescope."

"Have you? Seen it?"

"I have not."

Jim nodded as he looked back out over the skyline. "I have some business I need to deal with. Would you mind waiting in the sitting room?"

"I have no objections," Spock said. "As you are purchasing my time, I will do what is required."

"Thanks," Jim laughed softly, leading Spock to the sitting room. "I doubt you watch TV but here's the remote just in case."

Spock accepted it, studying it but not as though he was trying to understand it. He seemed familiar with its purpose and its operation.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jim asked, watching Spock with a slight smile.

"Thank you, no," Spock said, sitting gracefully on the floor, his long legs folded in front of him. He looked up at Jim, waiting. As he had nothing else to add, Jim nodded and left the sitting room.

~o0o~

It was approximately 20 minutes later that Jim joined Spock in the sitting room. Spock was mesmerized by the program on the TV, barely glancing at Jim as he entered. Jim sat in one of the comfortable chairs, watching Spock watch the program. It was a Masterpiece Theater bio-pic of T'Pral, the Vulcan composer known for her magnificent operas - soaring, sweeping depictions of life's most common dramas.

When the show ended, Spock switched off the TV and swiveled to face Jim, looking up at him. "What sort of business are you in?"

"Why?" Jim asked, silently amused by the question. Amused and not especially surprised.

"You have the demeanor of someone accustom to being listened to, obeyed. Yet you also appear… aloof and indifferent."

"I do?" Jim asked with a secret smile.

"Indeed. You are not a lawyer. You are not a celebrity in the traditional sense." Spock studied him momentarily, his head slightly tilted to one side. "Who are you?"

Jim shrugged, sipping his Pepsi. "It makes no real difference."

"I suppose not," Spock agreed, moving closer to Jim until he was kneeling between his knees. "What do you desire?"

Jim shrugged again, looking down Spock. "What do you do?"

"Anything you wish. The only exception being kissing."

"That's fine. I don't kiss either," Jim said, slightly breathless from the sensation of Spock's warm hand strategically placed over his hardening cock.

Spock did not break eye contact as he reached for Jim's belt, opening it and his pants. Skilled, knowledgeable hands bared Jim's erection, Spock stroking it in all the right ways. When he leaned ever closer and licked the moisture off the tip, Jim had to close his eyes against the growing sensations. Spock definitely knew what he was doing, of that Jim was certain.


	2. Top Hats to Tee Shirts

_If nobody wants to sell sex, it is a crime to force anyone to do so. But when men or women do want to sell their bodies, they should have that full right without encountering punishment or discrimination. If the client behaves decently, the relationship between the sex buyer and the sex seller must be considered a purely private transaction. __**Nils Johan Ringdal**__, __Love For Sale_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Spock woke alone in the huge, fluffy bed, considering his situation. Jim had turned out to be one of the most responsive clients he had had in a very long time. For all his corporate persona, he was in fact receptive, generous, and adventurous.<p>

A little belated, Spock thought but wisely kept to himself, Jim had requested that Spock produce his license to solicit. Prostitution had been legal for several decades, once it had finally occurred to the lawmakers that it was indeed the world's oldest profession and nothing was going to stamp it out. Rather than prosecuting those who worked in the sex trade, the authorities provided vaccines against any STDs that still existed and required all prostitutes to be examined a minimum of twice a year. Anyone found with residual signs of communicable diseases received the appropriate medical care and a vaccine to prevent it from recurring. Most hookers, Spock included, were well supplied with condoms for any client they felt was less than honest about their physical well-being. Spock hadn't used one with Jim the night before and doubted it would be an issue now that their time was coming to an end.

When Spock glanced at the clock, he was somewhat surprised to discover it was only 6:30. Jim was up despite sleeping for barely three hours. Spock could tell from the faint fragrances lingering that Jim had already showered.

Spock left the bed for the gigantic bathroom, larger than most apartments he had seen. Rather than try to collect his clothes scattered throughout the penthouse, Spock pulled on the dark green fluffy robe hanging in the bathroom closet. He glanced in the mirror, not entirely pleased with what he saw. His hair hung down past his shoulder blades, his ears more prominently displayed. He had acquired a bruise on his jaw but had no recollection of how it had gotten there. Jim had not hit him – he was certain of that. He supposed it was of no importance.

He would have liked to brush his teeth properly but that was not possible. Instead, he used his finger to substitute for a toothbrush, feeling somewhat refreshed for his efforts.

The trail of discarded clothes, both his and Jim's, lead him past the sitting room to the dining room. Jim sat at the far end of the table which was filled to overflowing with covered dishes, fruit, carafes, and what looked like Vulcan gespar. Spock had not eaten gespar for many years and had not been aware that it was available on Earth.

"I didn't know what you wanted," Jim said with a smile when he looked up from his padd. "So I ordered one of each." He was already dressed for his day in another perfectly tailored, extremely expensive suit, the blue tie an exact match to the color of his eyes.

Spock nodded once, reaching for a gespar and taking it off the plate. He stood several feet from the table as he bit into the delicious fruit, watching Jim drink his coffee. He nearly had to look away when Jim turned his bright blue eyes on him with a studious expression.

"Sit," Jim said finally, waving at one of the five empty chairs arranged around the table.

Spock did it slowly, his body tense, his uneasy demeanor signaling his concern that he was going to be thrown out any second.

"It's just us, Spock. Relax," Jim coaxed, standing up for one of the carafes. He poured steaming water into the cup closest to Spock, handing him a tin of tea and an infuser. Spock immediately recognized it as Vulcan spice tea.

"Does this hotel have many Vulcan visitors?" Spock asked as he prepared his tea.

"Enough that they keep Vulcan food in stock," Jim confirmed. He was studying Spock before reaching over to turn his head gently to the right. "Did I bruise you?"

"I do not know," Spock said. "I was unaware of any pain."

"I'm sorry if I did that to you," Jim said, touching the dark green splotch with two soft fingers.

"I do not think you are to blame," Spock said.

Jim nodded and leaned back in his chair, drinking more coffee.

Curiosity got the better of Spock and he lifted the lids covering the plates. There were waffles, pancakes, vegetable casseroles, mixed fruits – a practically endless variety of choices. "Have you eaten already?"

Jim shrugged. "I'm not especially hungry."

"All of this," Spock said, waving a hand at the dishes. "All of this is for me?"

"I wanted to make sure there was something you'd like," he explained as though there was not an entire week's worth of food on the table before them. "You need to put on a few pounds."

For the first time, Jim detected the barest hint of amusement in the dark brown eyes. "My mother would concur."

Jim laughed at that, reaching over to spear a waffle which he put of Spock's plate. "These are really good. There's strawberry syrup if you don't want maple."

"Strawberry?" Spock repeated, looking for the correct container.

"Here," Jim said, handing him a warm bowl with a miniature ladle sunk in the red syrup.

Spock added a generous portion to his waffle before cutting it up with his fork and eating each piece with surprising delicacy.

"I have to leave in a few minutes," Jim said as he continued to watch Spock eat. "The suite will be cleaned at 9:45. You are welcome to stay until 9:30."

Spock nodded in understanding.

"Here's some money for a cab. It will get you back in 20 minutes instead of an hour on the bus," Jim said, giving him a credit chip that would more than pay for a taxi back downtown.

"Thank you," Spock said, reaching for another waffle. "May I utilize the pool in your bathroom?"

Jim laughed at that. "Sure. Just stay in the shallow end."

Spock nodded again, finishing the third waffle. "Thank you," Spock said as he stood looking down at Jim.

"Thank you," Jim replied, smiling up at Spock. Spock tried very hard to not notice that his smile crinkled the corners of his eyes, eyes that turned even bluer – impossible though that seemed.

Spock made himself leave the dining room, suppressing the regret he felt trying to rise at the thought of never seeing Jim again. Well. That was the choice he had made. No use wishing for that which was unattainable.

When the bath was filled with hot water and far more bubbles than strictly sensible, Spock discarded the robe and sank into the luxury of the tub.

He was still enjoying the soak when Jim entered the room, smiling at Spock submerged to his chin, his eyes closed. He was listening to his own private concert through the headphones, his right hand out of the water but still coated with bubbles. He was conducting music that Jim could not hear.

Spock felt Jim's presence and opened his eyes to look up at him. "Hello," he said, removing the headphones and allowing the sounds of T'Pral's _Symphony for Our Fathers _escape into the room.

"I've been thinking," Jim said, sitting on the edge of the tub, careful to avoid any water or soap splashed on the ceramic.

Spock raised an inquiring eyebrow at that statement.

"I am in negotiations with an old-fashioned gentleman. He doesn't trust anyone who fails to make and maintain long-term commitments."

Spock nodded, waiting.

"I know Vulcans don't lie," Jim said thoughtfully. "But if you were willing to … masquerade as my 'significant other' for the duration, my chances of success might be greatly increased."

"Vulcans do not lie," Spock confirmed. "However, there are Vulcan actors who are quite accomplished on stage and in movies."

"True," Jim agreed. "So would you be willing to 'act' like my significant other?"

"Until when?" Spock asked, considering Jim's words.

"Friday. I fly back east then. Either I make this deal or I don't. Whatever happens, I leave Friday."

"I will do it," Spock said without any hesitation.

"How much?" Jim asked with a smile that spoke of conspiracy and secrecy.

"700 credits," Spock said.

Jim laughed, shaking his head. "Six nights at 50 credits is only 300 credits."

"You are also requesting days. Fifty credits is generally for three or four hours."

"500 credits," Jim offered.

"600," Spock countered.

"550," Jim said.

"Done," Spock agreed.

"Good. You'll need a wardrobe appropriate to your new station. I'll leave you enough credits to buy clothes for the week."

"What type of clothes? Will there be formal occasions?" Spock asked.

"If there are, we'll deal with it as it comes up. For now, you need slacks and shirts. With collars. And shoes. At no time will you wear those sandals you had on last night."

Spock shrugged at that. "They are comfortable."

"And really ugly," Jim said with a laugh. "Tomorrow he wants to take me to the Dodgers game. Do you understand baseball?"

"I do not. However if there is a computer which I may access, I will learn the intricacies before that time."

"I don't doubt it," Jim agreed.

"With whom are you meeting?" Spock asked.

"Why?"

"If I were truly your significant other, I would be cognizant of your affairs, would I not?" Spock asked reasonably.

"You've got a point. I am meeting with Dr. Christopher Pike. His company is the only one that manufactures _eacki_."

"For reversal of _Tuguzul_," Spock said in surprise.

"If we can acquire his company, we think we can combine _eacki_ with _belik'sh _to reverse and possibly prevent _Tuguzul_," Jim confirmed.

"You are Jim Kirk," Spock said slightly breathless.

"Guilty as charged," Jim agreed, not surprised that Spock had guessed.

"It is generally believed that Dr. Leonard McCoy is your significant other," Spock said in question.

"That belief is incorrect," Jim laughed. "We're the best of friends and business partners. We are not sexually involved. Never have been."

Spock nodded at that. "Does Dr. Pike know the true nature of your relationship?"

"I have no idea. Don't really care."

"Very well. I will purchase appropriate clothes. And shoes. I will provide you with the receipts."

"You can. But I'm not worried. If you need more money, just call me. I'll leave my card on the dining room table. It has my cell number on it."

"I do not have a phone," Spock said. "I cannot call you."

Jim laughed quietly at that. "I'll send one over. It should arrive in the next hour. That will still leave you plenty of time to leave to go shopping before housekeeping arrives."

Spock nodded.

"I won't be back until late," Jim said with a tinge of regret. "Order whatever you want to eat from room service. And please eat lunch _and_ dinner."

"I will," Spock agreed.

"There's a computer on the desk in the living room. It's mine but it doesn't have any important files on it. If you can't help snooping, you won't find anything interesting."

"I will attempt to avoid looking at private information," Spock responded.

"You'll _attempt_ to avoid it?" Jim laughed.

Spock shrugged innocently at that, nearly-laughing brown eyes looking up at Jim.

"All right. Don't stay too long in the pool. You'll become a Vulcan prune."

"I will leave when the lifeguards require it," Spock said, making Jim laugh.

"Good. Go to bed if I'm not here when you're ready."

"I will. Good luck today," Spock said, watching Jim leave the bathroom with one backward glance. Spock stayed in the bath until the water began to cool and became less pleasant. After quickly washing his hair, he left the tub to dry himself and dress. He was collecting Jim's clothes, which he knew was no doubt unnecessary, when the doorbell rang for attention.

Spock opened the door to find a slim man dressed in a black suit, a thin black tie over a crisp white shirt, and a flat black hat perched on top of the man's gleaming black hair.

"I'm Sulu," the man announced. "Mr. Kirk sent me with this."

Spock automatically accepted the cell phone, not surprised that it was state of the art. "Thank you."

Sulu nodded. "He said I should take you downtown if you are ready."

"Are the stores open?" Spock asked.

Sulu nodded again. "They open early for the tourists. Do you want to come now or call a cab later?" he asked, no impatience present or implied.

"Now is acceptable," Spock decided, slipping the phone into his pocket. "Do you have time to wait while I dry my hair?"

"Sure," Mr. Sulu agreed, entering the suite when Spock waved him in. "Mr. Kirk said I was to stay with you for as long as you wanted. He'll borrow the Ferrari again if he needs it."

Spock nodded at that, inviting Sulu to partake of any of the food left on the table as he disappeared into the gigantic bathroom. It didn't take very long for him to dry and braid his hair, reemerging to find Mr. Sulu standing precisely where he had left him. "Did you want something to eat?"

"Thank you, no," Sulu said, shaking his head. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Spock agreed, following the shorter man out of the suite. They went down the secondary elevator to arrive at the side door Spock and Jim had used to enter the hotel.

"If you'll wait right here, I'll pull the car around."

Spock nodded, standing in the shadows where the patrons of the hotel would not easily see him. It was only moments later that the black town car pulled up close to the door where Spock waited.

Spock climbed into the huge backseat, trying unsuccessfully to relax on the leather seat. He watched the scenery go by as Sulu left the drive to the hotel and went down the hill. Only a few minutes passed before he was pulling alongside the curb of the wide road, stores lining both sides.

Sulu turned and looked through the open partition. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"That will not be necessary," Spock said.

"You sure? You're going to have packages to take with you to the hotel. You don't want to walk back."

"Mr. Kirk provided me sufficient credits to avail myself of a taxi," Spock assured him.

"All right. But if you change your mind, my number is already programmed into your phone. Call me and I'll come pick you up," Sulu assured him.

"I appreciate it."

"Mr. Kirk asked me to remind you that you need casual clothes for the baseball game. And more formal clothes for anything else that may come up," Sulu said.

"I will remember," Spock agreed.

"And shoes," Sulu laughed. "He said especially don't forget new shoes."

"He reminded me as well," Spock said with a nod, his brown eyes sparkling with hidden laughter.

"All right. Call if you need me."

"Be assured that I will," Spock said, opening the door and leaving the car. "Will I see you again?"

"Without a doubt," Sulu said, watching Spock back up after he closed the door. With a last wave, Sulu pulled back into the street. He could not help watching Spock in the rear view mirror until he was out of sight. Sulu would have preferred to remain with him but he was not going to force his company on Spock after he had refused it.

Spock looked up and down the street, wishing Sulu had delivered him to an area less ostentatious. He had been on Rodeo Drive several times but only to pass through. Now that he had instructions to purchase clothes and was standing at the epicenter of what some considered high fashion, he felt as conspicuous as a snowstorm on Vulcan. He did a good job of ignoring the frowns of those dripping in money as they passed by him. That did not make the task before him any less daunting. He suddenly knew how the first Vulcans to land on Earth felt – out of their element, in a strange land where they did not understand the language or those who spoke it.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced in several shop windows as he walked by. The first three catered exclusively to women so he ignored those. The fourth was a shop for _gentleman_ and even though he did not really qualify, at least they sold men's clothing. The well tailored khaki pants and light blue button down on display in the window seemed to be what Jim was expecting for him to purchase so he entered the shop.

The lone man in the boutique looked down his nose at Spock, his expression conveying his distaste for anyone not as elegantly dressed as he was. "May we assist you?" the man asked in as haughty a voice as Spock could ever recall hearing.

"I wish to purchase an outfit similar to that which you have on display," Spock said.

The man stared at Spock, his narrow eyes sweeping Spock from head to toe, lingering a moment too long on his sandals that had seen better days. "Those items are very expensive."

"I am not unfamiliar with the typical price of items sold on this boulevard," Spock responded. "Further, I did not inquire about the costs. I stated I wished to make a purchase."

"All of our items are extremely expensive," the man repeated, his arms crossed over his narrow chest.

"As you have already informed me. I am interested in making a purchase, not discussing the costs."

"How do you suppose you will pay for anything in this store?" the man finally said, his voice ice cold.

"With credits. As any other customer would," Spock responded just as coldly.

The man shook his head, opening the front door. "Good day."

Spock stared at him, not believing that he was being thrown out. Certainly he did not look like the typical customer but that did not mean he was incapable of making a purchase. "It is unwise to judge a book solely by its cover," Spock said as he exited the store, the man not responding except for firmly closing the door when Spock was through it.

Spock stood on the sidewalk, deciding that in retrospect sending Sulu away was not a good idea. He was undecided if he should try again at a different shop, contact Sulu for his assistance, or simply give up and return to the hotel. The last option was to find a city bus to take him to his tiny apartment in the not-so-great part of town but he had agreed to assist Jim and he was not one to break his word.

He sat on a bench in the shadows of one of the stores, considering all of his options. The decision was made for him when the town car returned and parked, Sulu emerging with a broad smile.

"Not so good, huh?" Sulu asked in sympathy.

"That would be an understatement," Spock said.

"I thought that might happen," Sulu agreed, tossing his hat into the open window of the car. "Come on."

Spock automatically followed the shorter man as he went down the sidewalk, whistling a jaunty tune. Sulu rounded a corner to stroll down a street with fewer shops, stopping at the one that said _Top Hats to Tee Shirts_. He knocked on the glass door, smiling when a man of indeterminate age with a tape measure draped around his neck appeared from the back of the store. The frown etched on his face magically transformed into a smile when he saw his visitor.

"Hikaru," the man said in delight.

"Hiya, Floyd. We need your help."

"Of course of course. Come in," Floyd said, waving them both into his shop. "Ahhh… I see." The store was surprisingly devoid of inventory, one rack of casual pants and another of shirts. There were also some ties on display but that hardly spoke of a thriving business.

Sulu nodded, glancing over at Spock. "Casual. Business. You know," Sulu said, enumerating the items.

"Yes," Floyd said with a nod. "I'll get some measurements. You can pick up the ready-made tomorrow morning. Custom will take two, maybe three days."

"I think that will be okay," Sulu said. "If we need them sooner, I'll let you know."

Floyd nodded at that. "I have some I think will suffice for right now," Floyd said, turning to go into the back area. "Come."

Sulu nodded at Floyd, Spock following him, Sulu bringing up the rear. Sulu was explaining that appropriate clothes for the Dodger game tomorrow was their first priority. Floyd assured them that he had just the thing, bypassing the overstuffed racks filling the back room. The room they had entered was easily three times as large as the store front, every imaginable type of clothing on racks, in tidy piles, bolts of fabric arranged by type and color on the huge shelves further on.

Floyd went to two shelves, seemingly selecting items at random. He handed the shirt and pants to Spock, waving at the curtained dressing room. "Sure they'll fit. Give them a go."

Spock nodded and carried them into the fitting room as directed. When he emerged, he'd been transformed into a gentleman, the type that the first shop would gladly assist.

"Feel good?" Floyd asked, studying Spock with a critical eye.

"An excellent fit," Spock confirmed, looking down at the light blue button down and dark blue pants.

Floyd squatted before him, eyeing the hem. "Could be an inch shorter. But you'll do."

"Thank you," Spock said.

"Are you wearing briefs?" Floyd asked, looking up at him.

"I am," Spock confirmed.

Floyd nodded at that. "Good. Take off the pants and come stand here," he directed, pointing to a pedestal in front of a three-way mirror.

Spock glanced at Sulu who nodded and smiled. Assured it was standard practice, Spock slipped out of the new pants and stood as directed. Floyd quickly and efficient took the measurements he needed, handing Spock the navy pants to put back on.

"Won't be a problem," Floyd assured them. He scribbled information on a card and handed it to Sulu. "Take this to Earl at _Advantage Shoes_. He'll take care of it."

"Over on Fountain Way?" Sulu asked.

"That's the one. I'll give him a call. Let him know you are coming," Floyd said.

"Good. And you'll call me when the clothes are ready."

"I will," Floyd agreed.

"What of my clothes?" Spock asked, gesturing toward the dressing room. Floyd and Sulu exchanged a glance, Sulu laughing softly.

"You don't need them, Spock. They'll be replaced."

Spock considered those words for a moment, looking at his well-worn jeans and tee shirt laying abandoned on the floor. "You are certain?"

"Absolutely. Make sure you get the credits out of them," Sulu reminded him, Spock going through the pockets to collect them.

Floyd watched with some amusement before turning his attention to Sulu. "Please tell Mr. Kirk hello for me."

"I will," Sulu said with a wink. "Thanks for your help."

Floyd returned the sentiment, walking them to the door and locking it back when they were on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Seriously? Y'all are amazing me with your reactions to this story! Thank you all so much for your lovely feedback. Reviews really are writer crack! _

_Because she is so utterly fabulous, Lyricoloratura created a poster to illustrate this story. If you're interested, you can see it at my livejoural: tkeylasunset dot livejournal dot com - it is amazing!_


	3. Advantage Shoe Store

_ Funny that a pair of really nice shoes make us feel good in our heads - at the extreme opposite end of our bodies. ~Levende Waters_

* * *

><p>Spock in his new clothes walked next to Sulu as they returned to the car. He absently entered the backseat when Hikaru opened the door for him. "Mr. Sulu?" Spock said when the car was on the street.<p>

"Just Sulu, Spock. Or Hikaru. Either one," Sulu laughed.

"Does Mr. Kirk buy clothes for others on a regular basis?" Spock asked.

"Nope. But he shops at Floyd's whenever he's here."

"Why was Floyd not surprised that Mr. Kirk was purchasing my clothes?"

"Floyd isn't surprised by much, Spock. And I was with you. So he knew Jim was taking care of everything."

Spock nodded but he was not entirely satisfied with the explanation. Floyd seemed too nonchalant about Sulu entering his store accompanied by someone who could only be a 'hired' friend.

"No use perseverating over it," Sulu told him. "Jim does things his own way for his own reasons. We all know that."

"Do you work for Jim full time?"

"I do. I'm in California because he is."

"Where does he live when he is not here?" Spock asked.

"In Virginia," Sulu said vaguely.

Spock knew not to ask again or for additional information and contented himself with watching the scenery slip by. It didn't take long for Sulu to park the car and open the door for Spock.

"This one," Sulu said, leading Spock to the _Advantage Shoe Store_. The door opened as they approached, an older man greeting them.

"Hikaru. Good to see you again," he said with enthusiasm.

"You too, Barry. Earl not around?" Sulu asked.

"He's at the other store. Not a problem. I talked to Floyd," he said, studying Spock with an all-knowing eye. "I have some possibilities set aside."

Sulu nodded, leading Spock further into the store which looked much like any other shoe store. Except there was a relaxed atmosphere to it, as though everyone who entered was in some inexplicable way _family._

"Sit," Barry directed, disappearing momentarily before returning with two stacks of shoe boxes. "You want tea?"

"I'd love some," Sulu agreed.

"You know where it is," Barry said, his focus still on Spock as he waved toward the back of the store.

"Spock? Tea?"

"Yes please," Spock agreed feeling a little overwhelmed by all that was going on. It was so very different from his usual life he didn't know how to take it all in.

Barry took the first pair of shoes out, comfortable topsiders that would do for almost any casual occasion. "Give these a try."

Spock slipped them on, the fit perfect, the shoes feeling as though they had been made just for him. "These are excellent."

"Good. Walk a little. Just make sure."

Spock nodded, doing as instructed, wondering at the comfort of these brand new shoes. It was amazing to him that shoes directly out of a box could feel so broken-in and perfect.

"Good, good," Barry said. "These will be a bit stiffer." He placed a pair of dark brown leather shoes in front of Spock's chair, Spock trading the first pair for the second. The more formal shoes were stiffer but still extremely comfortable.

"These are also excellent," Spock said with a nod. They both looked over at Sulu as he exited the back room.

"If you're okay, I need to go," Sulu said to Spock.

"I am fine. I will be able to return on my own," Spock assured him.

"All right. Be sure and eat lunch," Sulu reminded him with a smile before leaving the store.

Barry helped Spock out of the second pair of shoes and into the third, also a perfect fit. "Very good," Barry said with a nod.

"Do you sell sneakers as well?" Spock asked, looking down at the black shoes that also seemed made just for him.

"I do. Black? Grey?"

"Whatever is most appropriate," Spock said, leaving it to Barry.

Barry disappeared momentarily before returning with two more boxes. "Grey and black."

Spock looked into the boxes, nodding in approval. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," Barry assured him. "Isn't much I wouldn't do for Mr. Kirk."

"Why is that?" Spock asked, the words leaving his mouth before he was aware he was planning to say them.

Barry smiled at the question, a mysterious but warm smile. "You'll understand. It's inevitable."

Spock did not respond to that, not knowing what he would say.

"I'll dispose of these," Barry said, picking up Spock's worn out sandals and moving them aside. "You wear the sneakers and carry the others. I'll put them in totes for you."

"Do I need to pay you?" Spock asked, standing up to test the sneakers, finding them perfect.

"Mr. Kirk will settle up. It's not a concern," Barry said, putting the other shoes into two convenient bags with sturdy handles. "I'll call you a cab. It will be here in no time."

"I am capable of taking public transportation."

"I know that. But Mr. Kirk wants you to return in a taxi. I'm not going to be the one to tell him you didn't," Barry laughed, picking up the store phone and making the necessary arrangements. "You're all set. It'll be about 10 minutes. I'll get you the tea Sulu was making while you're waiting."

"That is not necessary," Spock said.

"My pleasure. Sit. I won't be a minute," Barry told him, waving at the chairs.

Spock did it, not quite knowing what else he should do. He looked up at Barry when he returned with the cup of tea. "I need to purchase briefs," he said, wondering why it was so difficult to admit that to this very nice gentleman who had been so helpful. Not surprisingly, Barry laughed at the statement.

"Floyd will take care of it. I'll call to make sure," Barry said.

"He did not seem to carry briefs in his shop," Spock said, hoping the color was not really rising on his cheeks. Briefs. Discussing briefs was making him nearly blush. So much for his Vulcan reserve.

"Doesn't mean he won't get them for you. As long as you are with Mr. Kirk, you don't need to worry about much of anything," Barry said warmly.

Spock could only nod at that, a truth he was learning more and more each moment. He sipped his tea as Barry puttered around the store, making some notes, checking the shelves for appropriate inventory, answering the phone.

Precisely 9 1/2 minutes after Barry called, the taxi arrived outside the store, Barry insisting on carrying the totes to the cab. When Spock and his new shoes were safely inside, Barry told the driver where to go, the driver nodding.

There was no conversation as the taxi returned Spock up the hill to the hotel. If the driver thought it odd that he was delivering Spock and his totes there, Spock could not tell.

The driver left the cab to open Spock's door, asking if he needed help to get his purchases inside.

"I am fine," Spock assured him, putting his hand into one pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

The driver waved him off. "Mr. Kirk will settle with us," the driver said. "You have a good day."

"Thank you," Spock said, watching in a daze as the taxi drove off. Mr. Kirk certainly had a lot of friends in Los Angeles. Deciding not to consider it any further, Spock picked up his two totes, intending to enter through the side door. Only then did he realize he had neglected to take one of the plastic entry cards from the suite when he left. Accepting the inevitable, he entered through the gigantic front doors which parted at his approach. He was intercepted halfway to the front desk by a beautiful woman with long dark hair, dark serious eyes, and legs that seemed to go on forever.

"May I help you?" she asked, her tone a now familiar icy disapproval.

"I am a guest of Mr. Kirk's," Spock told her, her skepticism etched on her face. "I neglected to bring an entry card with me when I left."

"You're staying in our penthouse," the woman said.

"Yes, Ms Uhura," Spock said with a glance at her nametag which also indicated that she was associate manager. "I am a guest of Mr. Kirk."

"He neglected to inform us that he was hosting a second person," she told him, her voice still cold.

"It no doubt slipped his mind," Spock informed her, his own tone colder than before.

"It would seem so," Ms Uhura said, appraising Spock with a glance. Spock got the impression that a change in his clothing was not adequate to disguise the true nature of his 'relationship' with Mr. Kirk.

"If you would like to contact Mr. Kirk, he will verify my statement," Spock said, taking the phone out of the pocket of his new pants. He held it out to her in invitation. Or challenge.

She raised one elegant eyebrow before accepting the phone to glance at the directory. As there were only three contacts listed, she quickly found the one she needed, speed dialing Mr. Kirk.

"Hello," Jim's voice said, warm and inviting.

"Mr. Kirk," Ms Uhura said, her voice polar opposite.

"Ah, Ms Uhura," Jim said with a laugh. "How may I assist you?"

"It is required that you inform us when you host a second person in the penthouse," she told him, still icy and possibly indignant.

It did not help her mood when he laughed. "I would think for the amount you charge for the penthouse I could host an entire football team without question."

"It is hotel policy," she told him.

"Very well. Do you need it in writing? Or is my verbal authorization sufficient?" he asked, barely disguising his amusement.

"Your verbal agreement is adequate. As long as we know that Mr….?"

"Spock," Kirk told her.

"That Mr. Spock is your guest, we will make a note on the registry," she said.

"Very well. May I speak with Mr. Spock while you make him a key?" Jim asked, expecting to be obeyed.

"Certainly," Ms Uhura said, returning Spock's phone to him before sashaying away to have the requested key made.

"Hello," Spock said when he had the phone.

"Hi," Jim said, a warm smile in his voice. "You get new clothes?"

"I did," Spock agreed. "Thank you for sending Sulu to accompany me."

"He knows everybody," Jim said.

"As do you," Spock said, making Jim laugh.

"It only seems that way," Jim told him. "Go on up and order room service. I'm going to check so don't try skipping lunch."

"I will eat," Spock promised. "Then I will attempt to break into your computer."

Jim laughed again. "Be my guest. If you discover gold, I get half."

"Agreed," Spock said, accepting the key from Ms Uhura who had melted a little in the interim. "I will see you tonight?"

"Unless you're already asleep," Jim said. "We're expected at the baseball stadium at noon tomorrow. Sulu will come pick you up at 11:00, to be on the safe side."

"You will not be here?" Spock asked in some disappointment. He was waiting for the elevator, watching its slow descent.

"I have work to do. I'll meet you at the stadium."

"Tomorrow is Sunday," Spock reminded him.

"Yeah. I won't have to come back here after the game."

"That is good," Spock said. "I am entering the elevator. Our connection will no doubt be terminated."

"No doubt," Jim laughed. "I need to go anyway."

"Goodbye," Spock said, disconnecting as he entered the elevator. He swiped his brand new card before pressing the 'penthouse' button, the elevator gliding smoothly up the deliver him.


	4. Was It Good For You?

_"Clinton lied. A man might forget where he parks or where he lives, but he never forgets oral sex, no matter how bad it is." — Barbara Bush_

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when Jim entered the penthouse, the living room lights low and welcoming, the soft sounds of the TV coming from the sitting room. He loosened his tie as he went that direction, leaning against the doorjamb to watch Spock watch the program. Spock was sitting on the floor wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with Iowa State University nearly washed off of it. He was intent on the program on TV but Jim knew it was very likely that Spock was fully aware of his arrival.<p>

He knew he had guessed correctly when Spock's brown eyes turned to focus on Jim, a smile nearly visible on Spock's mouth. "You should be in bed."

"As should you," Spock replied, looking up at Jim as he approached.

"I believe those are my sweats," Jim laughed, pulling his fingers through Spock's unbraided hair.

"I neglected to acquire any for myself," Spock said. "As you dress only in suits, I did not think wearing them would be disruptive to your plans."

"It's not," Jim assured him. "And if I have my way, you won't be wearing them much longer."

"That is my preference as well," Spock agreed, easily standing when Jim put his hand out in invitation.

"Did you find anything interesting on my computer?" Jim asked, leading him into the bedroom after switching off the TV.

"I now understand baseball. And I read several biographies on Dr. Pike and his spouse Dr. Boyce."

"Good. Phil will be there tomorrow. He doesn't like baseball but loves Chris. So it works out," Jim said.

"Do you enjoy baseball?" Spock asked as Jim went into the spacious bathroom.

"I do. I don't have much chance to watch it but I enjoy it when I do," Jim said.

Spock had nothing to say in response to that so did not try. He waited for Jim to leave the bathroom, watching him with great interest.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked into the mirror over the dresser where he was removing his cufflinks and tie.

"Watching you," Spock admitted, crossing gracefully over to stand behind Jim. "Were you an athlete at Iowa State University?"

Jim smiled at Spock's reflection, a spark of mischief in his eyes. "If I was, what sport would you think I played?"

Spock tilted his head slightly as his hands reached around to unbutton Jim's custom-made shirt. "Not football."

"Definitely not," Jim agreed.

"You are not tall enough for basketball."

"Maybe in Iowa I'm a giant," Jim laughed.

Spock shook his head. "You ran track."

"Yes. Mostly it started with the need to run away from the bullies. Then I discovered running track was a good way to attract the _right _kind of attention," Jim said with a smile.

"I do not believe you were ever wanting for companionship," Spock said, pulling Jim's shirt and jacket down off his unresisting arms.

Jim shrugged a bare shoulder, watching Spock in the mirror. With his warm body pressed close to Jim's back, Spock opened Jim's belt and pants, sliding them down until Jim was able to step free of them.

"You are beautiful," Spock said, caressing his arm and flat, hard stomach, stopping short of his forming erection.

"So are you," Jim said softly, turning in the circle of Spock's arms to pull off the sweatshirt. It didn't take long for the pants to follow, leaving Spock bare and hard. Jim wrapped one hand around Spock's impressive erection, stroking it several times until Spock had to moan in response.

"I will not last long if you continue," Spock warned, leaning against Jim so their erections were trapped between their hard stomachs.

"I don't care," Jim said. "Do you like receiving a blow job?"

"Any man who says he does not is a liar," Spock said, looking down at their twin need. "Are you willing to do that for me?"

"Yes. If it's something you want," Jim said, lifting Spock's chin to meet his eyes.

"I am unaccustomed to anyone caring what I may or may not desire," Spock admitted.

"I want to say I'm sorry but I know it would be useless," Jim said, licking the hollow at the base of Spock's neck. "Come and lay down."

Spock followed him, climbing into the very large, very comfortable bed, laying down on his back as directed. Jim touched him in near reverence, his hands stroking Spock's flat stomach and prominent hip bones.

"What is this scar from?" Jim asked, tracing lightly over the pale line at the top of Spock's right thigh.

"A childhood adventure gone wrong," Spock said.

"You were naughty as a child?" Jim asked with a laugh. "I didn't think Vulcan children were allowed to be naughty."

"Most are not. I am an exception," Spock said, shifting in need from Jim's knowing touch.

"I'm pretty sure you are one of very few Vulcans in your 'profession,'" Jim guessed, licking the moisture off of Spock's firm erection.

"I do not know every person in my profession," Spock said breathlessly. "I have never met another Vulcan."

Jim nodded at that, licking up the side and over the top, making Spock moan. His moans continued as Jim engulfed him fully, providing Spock a pleasure he was rarely afforded. His hands were clinched firmly to the sheets beneath him, his hips remaining as stationary as possible. Jim seemed to be enjoying his actions and Spock had no desire to chock him while he was so involved.

The hand around the base of Spock's erection and the one stroking his stomach provided Spock with the briefest flashes of Jim's thoughts. They were numerous and in disarray, his mind distracted by his arousal. The insights Spock received included the words _beautiful … negotiations… delicious … need … contracts… desire… arbitration… tired._

Spock's tentative connection to Jim's thoughts was severed when Jim knowingly brought him over the edge, the orgasm rocking Spock with its intensity and pleasure. He was panting when Jim sat back on his heels to watch Spock in the afterglow.

"Was it good for you?" Jim joked, wiping the corner of this mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good is hardly adequate to describe it," Spock assured him, one hand reaching up to stroke Jim's cheek. "You know Vulcans are touch telepaths."

"I do. Did you learn anything good?" Jim asked with a smile.

"That you are tired. You should sleep," Spock said softly.

"Not until you do something about this," Jim said, his hand wrapped around his own erection.

"What is it you desire?" Spock asked, slowly sitting to study him. Now that he had gleaned the information from Jim's thoughts, he could see the signs of exhaustion – the circles under his eyes, the lines around his mouth, his complexion that looked less robust than it should.

Jim shrugged, looking down at himself. "Stop looking at me like you are trying to find all of my flaws."

"That was not my intention. You are tired. I will provide you the pleasure you deserve then we will sleep."

Jim smiled at those words, laying down next to Spock, pressed up close to his thigh. "You can use your hands. I may not stay awake for anything more involved."

Spock nodded, reaching over into the nightstand drawer for the lubricant. After coating both his palms, he wrapped warm, slick hands around Jim's flushed erection, stroking it knowingly.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Jim asked, his arms under his head so he could watch Spock's skillful actions.

"If I attempted to do so, I could. I didn't intend to hear them as you were performing fellatio," Spock said, meeting Jim's eyes, his own slightly guilty at eavesdropping on Jim's thoughts.

"It's of n-n-no consequence," Jim assured him, his eyes drifting closed. He moved his left leg further away from his right which Spock took as an invitation. Jim's eyes flew open when Spock slick finger entered him, the pleasure building even faster.

"I am not hurting you, am I?" Spock asked to make sure as he continued to ease up and down within Jim's body.

"N-n-no…" Jim stuttered. "It's b-b-b-been a while."

Spock nodded to acknowledge his words, carefully inserting a second finger, both digits aiming for Jim's prostate, eliciting a throaty moan.

"Oh d-d-dear God," Jim whispered, his hips thrusting up on their own. "I'd forgotten how g-g-g-gooood…." The rest of his statement was cut off when his orgasm short-circuited his brain, any words he said completely inarticulate.

Spock slowly withdrew from his body, stroking his heaving stomach as he waited for Jim to collect himself. As his breathing slowed, Spock eased off the bed, returning with a warm cloth and a dry towel before Jim had time to open his eyes.

"You don't need to do that," Jim said, glazed eyes watching Spock's careful ministrations.

"If I do not, I will inevitably end up sleeping on the wet spot," Spock said, Jim laughing softly at his words.

"Probably," Jim said, allowing his eyes to drift closed. "Hurry back."

Spock did not respond except for quickly disposing of the cloth and towel to return to the bed with a glass of water which he handed to Jim before pulling the decadently fluffy comforter over them both. "Sleep," Spock said, caressing the brown-blond hair of the very sleepy man next to him.

"You too," Jim murmured, flinging one arm over Spock and falling completely asleep.

Spock remained awake, listening to the even breathing of the man pressed tight to him. There were too many thoughts chasing around in his head that needed to be sorted and dispensed with before he could rest his mind. In the short amount of time he'd spent in Jim's company, he had developed an attachment to him that Spock had to admit was very nearly terrifying. Spock was accustom to viewing his clients as assets to his business. Most were temporary; a few were consistent. None had the effect on him that Jim already had. It was dangerous and could only end badly.

Spock took a deep breath, resolving to live in the here and now. He would not look past Friday when Jim was leaving. He would not regret whatever happened between now and that time. And when Jim left, his heart would recover. It might take a while but he would eventually be able to tuck away the memories and cherish them without any regret over what could have been but never would be.


	5. Payback's A Bitch?

_The art of life lies in taking pleasures as they pass, and the keenest pleasures are not intellectual, nor are they always moral. __~ Aristippus_

* * *

><p>"Spock," Jim's soft voice was saying as Spock slowly began to surface. Jim was laying tight up against Spock's body, his fingers pulling through Spock's hair. "Are you awake?"<p>

"I am now," Spock responded, one eye opening to see Jim smiling at him. Spock reached out his hand toward Jim, pleased to encounter bare flesh.

"I need to leave in half an hour," Jim whispered into Spock's exposed ear. "That gives us just enough time."

"For what?" Spock asked innocently. "A game of chess?"

His question was answered with a laugh. "I had a game of a different sort in mind."

"I see," Spock said, rolling onto his side to better see Jim. "Are there rules to this game?"

"You don't even have to move except for laying on your stomach," Jim told him with a gleam in his eyes.

"My active participation is not required?" Spock asked.

"Nope. I'll just use your body for my own purposes," Jim said seductively. "What do you think of that plan?"

"If I am lying on my stomach, you will not be able to provide reciprocation."

"What makes you think I care?" Jim teased, pulling Spock's shoulder to get him to lay flat. "I'm paying you for _my_ pleasure, not yours."

"I cannot argue that," Spock said, spreading his legs apart when he was face down. "However, I am not without means of retribution."

"Payback's a bitch?" Jim asked, biting Spock in a line down to his backside.

"Indeed," Spock agreed, squirming from the sensations Jim was causing to run through him. When Jim's mouth reached Spock's ass, he sucked a mark into his skin, a darkening splotch that would be visible for several days. "Are you part vampire?"

"Nope," Jim assured him, licking over the bruise he had created. "Want to remind you that I was here."

"A tattoo would be far too permanent," Spock agreed, bending his right knee to provide additional access.

Jim laughed, the light puffs of air breezing over Spock's skin, goosebumps raising in reaction. Jim licked him again, progressing toward the crease that almost hid the target of Jim's exploration. When Spock lifted his hips in silent invitation, Jim accepted and swiped over Spock's opening. Spock's reaction was predictable but no less delicious. His moans came from deep in his throat and Jim knew if his Vulcan control were any weaker, Spock would be pleading for _more_.

Jim rimmed him until his own erection could take no more teasing. He was certain Spock was equally aroused, a hand under Spock's stomach confirming Spock's state.

"You….uhm…cannot touch me if…you do not ….uhhh….plan to finish that which you have started," Spock panted, his Vulcan restraint weakening even more from Jim's attentions.

"That won't be a problem," Jim assured him, rolling onto his side and pulling Spock with him. "Can you reach the lube?"

Spock moaned but reached over for it, giving the bottle to Jim with a shaky hand. He lifted his right leg as he waited, wishing Jim would be a little less cautious and hurry up. "Please," Spock whispered, rocking from the urgency that was continuing to build in his body, especially in his lower stomach and groin.

"Shh…" Jim soothed. "Relax."

"I do not need to relax any further," Spock said breathlessly. "What I need is you."

Jim laughed softy at his words, entering Spock's receptive body with two well-oiled fingers. "There."

"It is a good beginning," Spock said, straining to look over his shoulder at Jim. "Your erection would be an excellent middle."

"And the ending?" Jim asked, opening Spock carefully.

"I do not believe I need to explain how we both want this to end," Spock said, moaning at the loss when Jim slipped his fingers out.

"No. No explanation necessary," Jim agreed, guiding his erection into Spock's body.

Spock's breath hitched at the pleasure Jim was creating for them both. It felt beyond incredible for Spock to have Jim inside his body, the leisurely pace so enjoyable, so different in comparison to the frenzied movements of most of his clients. Jim was making certain the sensations he was creating were not solely his.

The additional warmth from Spock's Vulcan physiology added to the pleasure racing through Jim from being encased in Spock's receptive body. Jim tried to take it slowly, not wanting to rush through their copulation. Jim flinched mentally at that word – it sounded so… clinical. But could it be termed _making_ _love_? _Having sex _sounded like they were sharing an item on the menu. _I'll have the baked Alaska with a side of fornication._ The whole idea of labeling the act was bothersome to him, and yet he could not imagine why he was considering it.

"I have access to your thoughts," Spock said softly, looking over his shoulder at Jim. "Is your mind always consumed with actively categorizing your actions?"

Jim felt an unwelcome blush rise at the question. "I'm s-s-s-sorry," Jim said, resting his forehead between Spock's shoulder blades. The rhythm of his right hand caressing Spock's very firm cock picked up speed, distracting Spock from the fact that Jim had not answered his question, which was Jim's intent.

Jim concentrated on nothing other than the luxury of Spock's body, his soft moans of confirmation that Jim was not alone in his state of bliss. They were both inhabiting that warm, inviting place occupied only on those rare occasions when it all _worked_, when two bodies were in harmony to make one being.

Spock was producing enough glistening pre-come to make any artificial lubrication redundant, easing Jim's hand in its path up and down, up and down Spock's need. Circling the tip of his erection with the pad of his thumb brought gasps of approval, Spock rocking back against Jim to increase the amount of hot skin in contact.

"I'm…mmm…ready….t-t-t-to come," Jim whispered. "D-d-d-do you want me t-t-t-to pull out?"

Spock shook his head, clinching his tight muscles around the cock filling, satisfying him, making him want _more_, greedily want it all.

Jim bit down on Spock's shoulder, erupting within him and distracting him from the delicious pain of Jim's teeth marking his flesh. The twin assault sent Spock over the edge, his body trembling from the intensity of the orgasm and the efforts Jim was making to give as much as he received.

They were both panting for air, Spock rolling onto his back, Jim oozing over onto him, nearly melting into the warmer body.

"You should consider charging more," Jim said between gasps.

"You should consider changing professions," Spock replied, his fingers threading through the golden brown hair that was just that much too short.

"Mmm…no. I'll let you be the professional. I'll keep my amateur status," Jim said, licking the sweat-slick skin under his cheek. One finger traced the magic trail of hair from Spock's navel to the curls covering his groin, dipping into that damp patch to feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Do you always stutter when you are in the act?" Spock asked quietly, his knowledgeable fingers massaging Jim's scalp to provide him a sense of peace and security.

"Yeah," Jim admitted reluctantly. "I used to stutter when I was younger. I saw a speech therapist and learned to control it. But I can't when I'm having sex."

"I see," Spock said, considering this fact. "Is this one reason you were the victim of bullying?"

"One of them. I was also smaller and slower. Until I started running. That helped level it out," Jim said.

"Running is preferable to fighting," Spock said as though he had been told that himself.

"I could more than hold my own in a fight. But I got tired of being blamed so I started running," Jim said.

"Indeed," Spock said, gently stroking Jim's cheek.

"Well," Jim said as he slowing and reluctantly sat up, untangling their limbs and forcing himself to relinquish the warm contact with the body under him. "I need to get in the shower."

"Do you require assistance?" Spock asked, looking up at him with a gleam of naughtiness in his eyes.

"I'd like that. But I need to shower and dress in short order. Your _assistance_ would slow things down," Jim reminded him with a smile.

"Yes," Spock agreed. "I will take a dip in your pool when you have showered."

"There are no lifeguards on duty on Sunday," Jim joked as he left the bed, the touch of Spock's eyes nearly tangible as he watched Jim move about the bedroom.

"I will be careful," Spock promised.

Jim was still laughing as he disappeared into the bathroom. As predicted, he returned in short order, the towel still scrubbing through his hair. He knew Spock was watching as he dressed in causal pants and a chambray shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms.

"I take it you approve," Jim replied in response to the hunger in Spock's eyes.

"I am in no position to either approve or disapprove," Spock claimed, making Jim laugh again.

"Okay. Sulu will be here at 11 to take you to Dodger Stadium."

"I will be ready. How will I find you once we arrive?"

"Sulu will know where to drop you. I'll meet you outside with the passes. I intended to bring them with me yesterday but I forgot," Jim said, shrugging. "Order breakfast from room service."

"I know that you will check to make certain."

"You are right about that," Jim agreed. "And the stadium has an astounding variety of food so you'll have plenty of choices. Some days they even have Vulcan food."

"I am not concerned," Spock said.

"All right. I'll see you about 11:30 or so," Jim said, wishing he could stay. But he needed to get to the office, to make sure he was ready for his meeting with Pike, as well as preparing for more negotiations with another potential partner.

"I will see you then," Spock agreed.

With a final backward glance, Jim left the bedroom and the suite, arriving in short order in the lobby. He was crossing the marble floor with its ridiculous shine when the staccato march of high heels warned of her approach.

"_Mister_ Kirk," Uhura said, one eyebrow arched in clear disapproval.

"_Ms _Uhura," he responded, waiting.

"Were you intending to inform us that you are no longer alone in the penthouse?" she asked in a hard voice.

"We dispensed with this yesterday," Jim reminded her. "Why are we discussing it again?"

"The Beverly Hills Wiltshire is unaccustomed to hosting whores," she told him, her voice icy cold.

He grasped her by the elbow and directed her to a less traveled area of the lobby. "Mr. Spock is my _guest," _he told her in a deathly quiet voice. "His profession is of no concern of yours. And if you ever, _ever_ insult an acquaintance of mine again, you will be searching for a new _profession_." He stared at her with frozen eyes, waiting a long moment of thunderous silence. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear," she whispered, her eyes downcast, unable to look at him any longer.

"If I hear that you even considered treating Mr. Spock with anything less than the type of courtesy with which you would treat me, I _will_ have you fired."

"I understand," she said, clearing her throat. "And I apologize."

He nodded and left the hotel without looking back.

Sulu had the door to the town car open, knowing from the look on Jim's face that conversation was not currently welcome. Sulu content himself with driving downtown because he did not need to ask what had happened. He already knew.


	6. Buy Me Some Peanuts and Cracker Jacks

_With those who don't give a damn about baseball, I can only sympathize. I do not resent them. I am even willing to concede that many of them are physically clean, good to their mothers and in favor of world peace. But while the game is on, I can't think of anything to say to them. ~Art Hill_

* * *

><p>Sulu entered Jim's office half-way, knowing Jim was vaguely aware of his presence but not focused on it. "Hey Jim."<p>

"Yeah," Jim replied, looking up at Sulu with a half-smile.

"I'm going to get Spock. We'll meet you at the stadium at 11:30."

"Right," Jim agreed, glancing down at his watch.

"Do I need to call you so you won't forget to leave for the stadium?" Sulu asked.

"No," Jim laughed. "I'll set the alarm on my watch."

"That'll work," Sulu agreed.

"It usually does," Jim replied. "Pavel with you?"

"Yeah. I'll come back for him after I drop off Spock," Sulu said.

"Take him with you. Spock won't mind. Then you and Pavel take the rest of the day for yourselves."

"You sure?" Sulu asked, smiling at Jim.

"Absolutely. I have the Ferrari. I'm going back to the Wiltshire after the game. And I can certainly drive myself in tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sulu agreed with a nod.

"You need any money?" Jim asked, his primary focus returned to the ledgers spread out all over the top of his mahogany desk.

"Nah. I already took a couple of hundred from your checking account," Sulu laughed.

"Spend it wisely," Jim said, smiling at Hikaru's laughter as it faded away.

Jim studied the tidy rows of numbers, certain that something was _off. _The balance sheets seemed to be correct, to match up with his expectations. But there was something he couldn't identify, an anomaly that he couldn't find.

He was still trying to sort it out when the alarm on his watch alerted him to the time. He gathered the four bound ledgers and extracted the flash drive before locking up and going to the parking garage to enter the Ferrari.

~o0o~

Precisely at 11:00, Spock opened the door to find Hikaru on the other side.

"Hey," Hikaru greeted him with a smile. He was carrying several totes, the unidentified man next to him holding three long garment bags. "This is Pavel."

Spock didn't know who Pavel was but he could tell who Pavel was to Hikaru. And it warmed him deep inside. Spock took a step backward, waving them both in. "Come in."

Hikaru entered followed by Pavel who looked like delivering clothes to the Beverly Hills Wiltshire was all in a day's work. And perhaps it was.

"I picked these up for you," Hikaru explained unnecessarily, heading toward the bedroom. "You'll find a long sleeve polo and khaki pants in the blue garment bag Pavel is holding."

"These are appropriate to the baseball game?" Spock asked. He was wearing Jim's sweatpants and sweatshirt, uncertain of the expectations for his attire.

"It is vhat everyone vill be vearing," Pavel confirmed.

"You are not," Spock pointed out, looking over Pavel's jean and tee-shirt which were in sharp contrast to the black suit he was accustom to Hikaru wearing.

"We aren't going to the game," Hikaru explained. "I mean we are going. To take you. But we aren't staying to watch the game."

"I see," Spock said, watching as Pavel took out the shirt and pants Hikaru had mentioned. He also rooted around one of the totes to bring out a stack of white briefs. "Do you work for Jim as well?"

"Part of the time," Pavel said, holding the clothes. He seemed to be waiting for something but Spock didn't know exactly what.

"The rest of the time, he's working on his masters in advanced theoretical astrophysics," Hikaru said, pointing at the sweats Spock was wearing. "Get out of those. You need to change so we can get to Dodger Stadium."

Hikaru's words spurred Spock to action. He pulled off the sweatshirt in exchange for the blue polo before shedding the pants. The briefs and khakis were a perfect fit, not that he was at all surprised. He felt certain that Floyd had ensured that the pants fit as if they had been made specifically for Spock.

"Very nice," Pavel said in approval. "You have shoes?"

Spock nodded, feeling a little dazed but went to the closet for the topsiders Barry had chosen for him. "These are appropriate?"

"Of course," Sulu agreed, watching Spock put them on. "Do you want a jacket? The box will be air conditioned. For Human comfort."

"The box," Spock repeated.

"The luxury box," Sulu said with a laugh. "You know – cushy seats. Private wait staff. All the food and drink you want."

"I… did not realize," Spock admitted. "I had thought we would be sitting in the stands."

Hikaru shook his head, smiling at Spock's confusion. "Yeah. That's where most people sit. Dr. Pike is _not_ most people."

"As I have heard. Neither is Mr. Kirk," Spock said, following the other two men out of the bedroom.

"Did you vant a jacket?" Pavel asked, gesturing back toward the bedroom. "I vill be getting it for you."

"Is there one among the packages?" Spock asked, looking from Pavel to Hikaru.

"Da. You vait. I vill be a moment only," Pavel said, returning to the bedroom.

"Was Pavel born in Russia?" Spock asked as he collected the room key. He also slipped some of the credits which Jim had left him into his pocket. It was most unlikely that he would need them but he preferred having them, on a contingency basis.

"He was. He's an American citizen now."

"He cannot be old enough to be pursuing his masters degree," Spock commented.

"He's 18," Hikaru confirmed. "He's on a full-ride scholarship. When he finishes, NASA will sponsor his PhD and post-graduate degrees."

"This is impressive," Spock said as Pavel returned with a light cotton jacket in navy blue. "Thank you."

"Are you finished talking about me, Karu?" Pavel asked affectionately.

"For now," Sulu said, kissing Pavel lightly on the mouth. "Come on. We need to get to the stadium or Jim will want to know why we're late."

~o0o~

It was 11:25 when Sulu pulled the town car up to the curb beneath the sign that said "_Private:_ Clublevel Only." Spock thought about letting himself out of the backseat when he saw Jim standing on the sidewalk but knew Sulu would take it as a personal affront if he were not allowed to fulfill his responsibilities.

When the door was opened by a smiling Sulu, Spock emerged from the car. He thought he heard a quiet gasp but was certain he had imagined it. "Thank you, Hikaru. I will see you and Pavel again soon?"

"Tomorrow," Hikaru agreed, nodding to Spock before returning to the car.

Not until Spock was standing next to Jim did Hikaru slowly pull the car into the drive.

"Hey," Jim said in greeting. His smile was brighter than the sun streaming down on them as they stood on the sidewalk.

"Jim," Spock replied, his voice nearly a caress. "Did you accomplish your goal?"

"What goal is that?" Jim asked, his voice distant, his expression distracted.

"When you went to the office," Spock said, the barest hint of amusement in his voice.

Jim could hardly focus on anything but how delicious Spock looked in the new clothes. Jim had never believed in the cliché that clothes made the man. In this case, the Vulcan made the clothes - made them beautiful and perfect and seductive and sexy. And they made Jim want to forcibly remove them from Spock's body.

"Jim," Spock said softly.

With much effort, Jim managed to focus on Spock's eyes, eyes that held far more laughter than Jim had ever believed he would see in a Vulcan. "I want to t-t-tear those clothes off you," Jim admitted, his voice a husky whisper.

"This is neither the place nor the time," Spock replied, sounding serious but Jim could see the humor sparkling in his eyes. "Additionally, Floyd would be most displeased."

"Yeah. Okay," Jim said, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go meet Chris and Phil."

Spock nodded, walking with him into the stadium. No ticket seemed to be required, at least not from Jim. The stadium personnel simply nodded to them, waving Jim and Spock through the turnstile with no fuss. "Have Pavel and Hikaru been together for a long period of time?"

"Mmm…almost two years. Hikaru doesn't like to admit it because Pavel was only 17 when they started dating. I told him it wasn't a big deal. He's only 4 years older than Pavel. It's not like he was robbing the cradle," Jim said as he led Spock to the elevator which they took to the top floor.

"In what capacity do you employ Pavel?" Spock asked.

"Mostly keeping Hikaru out of trouble," Jim laughed. Jim knew that answer didn't satisfy Spock's curiosity but it was just too complicated to try and explain. He knew equally well that Spock would not pursue the question, for which Jim was thankful. "The box is this way," Jim said when they had left the elevator. They went down the relatively empty, very plush corridor which looked like it had been taken out of a bank rather than built into a baseball stadium. The few people they passed all nodded at Jim and were dressed in suits.

Spock watched three walk by, turning to look at them until they disappeared around a bend. "Are they here to watch the game?"

"No, not exactly," Jim said, nodding at the woman who was walking in the opposite direction. She too was dressed in business attire. "They are team officials."

"Team officials," Spock repeated.

"Chris and Phil are in the owner's box," Jim said with a shrug as though sitting in the box of the owner of the team was an everyday occurrence. And perhaps for him it was.

"Do they own the Dodgers?" Spock had to ask. He was quite certain they did not but he was not an aficionado of the sport.

"No," Jim laughed. "He loaned it to them."

Spock could think of nothing to say in reply to that and did not even try. He could tell Jim was amused by his lack of response and Spock schooled his face to even more careful Vulcan equanimity. That just made Jim laugh again as he opened a door, waving Spock inside.

Spock felt Jim's eyes on him as he entered the box, disguising his uncertainty as much as he possibly could. Their shoulders brushed as Jim stood next to Spock, those dangerously blue eyes filled with laughter.

"Jim," Chris said in delight as he turned toward the door. He was a distinguished looking man, all smiles and grey eyes and silver hair. He had an authority about him which Spock knew without a doubt got him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Jim had about him the same quality but not with the advantage of Chris's additional years.

Next to Chris stood a man a few years older, his face one of immense seriousness. Spock knew that had to be the Phil about whom Jim had spoken, the man who loved Chris enough to attend an event in which he had no real interest. Spock thought from the way Phil looked at Chris that there was enough love between them to erase any hardship that might result from either of them doing what the other wanted. Spock felt a wholly unwelcome sense of yearning at seeing the two men who so obviously _fit_ together.

He was distracted from his contemplation when Jim greeted Chris heartily, accepting his hug and returning it in kind. Jim shook hands with Phil, the older man smiling at Jim though it looked vaguely unnatural, as though the doctor had forgotten how that particular set of muscles functioned.

"Chris, Phil, I want you to meet Spock. Spock, Dr. Chris Pike and Dr. Phil Boyce. Two certified geniuses. Also certified grouches," Jim joked, Chris laughing and Phil nodding once.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Spock said with a faint bow. "Jim has spoken of you frequently. His admiration of you is inspirational."

Jim looked equally surprised and pleased by Spock's words, Chris smiling broadly at him.

"It's good to meet you too," Chris said. "Especially considering you're the one who finally convinced Jim that there really is more to life than securitization and emoluments."

"It's not _all_ I think about," Jim protested, brushing the back of his hand against Spock's. Spock just barely managed to keep the surprise from showing on his face when Jim hooked his little finger around Spock's, adding a finger-hug for good measure.

"Right. There's strategy and marketing as well," Chris agreed.

Phil seemed to be turning over Spock's words in his head as though he needed to translate it into an language more familiar to him. Chris and Jim were already engaged in business talk, Spock and Phil left to their own devices.

"Spock," Phil said, trying out the word. "You are a long way from home."

"My mother is in agreement with your sentiment, sir," Spock said. "However, this is now my home. Especially so long as Jim is here."

"You live in Los Angeles?" Phil asked, moving toward the long table next to the wall on their right. It was filled to overflowing with every type of food imaginable and some Spock did not recognize.

"Currently," Spock said, following Phil when Jim untangled their fingers. Spock regretted the loss of connection but understood.

"Have you been to Jim's estate in Virginia?" Phil asked.

"Dr. Cranky," Chris's voice interrupted to Spock's relief. "Stop interrogating our guest."

Spock looked over at Chris and Jim, an expression of conspiracy on both their faces. Phil looked back at them impassively, his eyes locking with Chris'.

"Right you are," Phil said, selecting several items from the table to put onto his plate. "Apologies. I can be overly nosey."

"It is inherent to being a scientist," Spock said, turning his focus to the food available. He filled a plate with those items he thought Jim would like. As Jim had rarely eaten around him, a guess was the best he could do.

"Thank you," Jim said with a saucy wink as he accepted the plate.

Spock nodded, focusing on Chris. "What would you like, sir?"

"You aren't a waiter, Spock. Get yourself something to eat and sit," Chris directed with a laugh.

"If your intention is to wait to avail yourself of the delicacies once Jim stops talking, I fear you will starve," Spock said, his joke surprising Chris and Phil. Jim looked pleased, for his good fortune in having Spock, and for the impression he was making on the other two men.

"You make a good point," Chris laughed, following Spock back to the table, Jim holding his plate as he waited. Chris busied himself with choosing his favorites, ignoring Phil when he told him his plate was now filled with nothing but a waiting heart attack.

"Are you still nervous?" Jim whispered, his side pressing into Spock's.

"Yes. But if you intend to repeat that to anyone I will deny it," Spock said, leaning momentarily into Jim before straightening.

"Understood," Jim laughed, following Chris's instructions to sit next to him, Phil on Chris' other side. Jim checked Spock's plate when he sat down, nodding at the quantity and variety present in Spock's choices.

Not much time elapsed after they sat until an Orion woman in a black and white waitress uniform entered, surveying their plates. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked, her smile bright against her green skin.

"I would like Glenfiddich straight up, Liza," Phil requested.

"Of course." she acknowledged. "Dr. Pike?"

"I'll have a gin and tonic," Chris decided. "Hendrick's Reserve."

"We don't have Hendrick's Reserve, Doctor," she responded. "We do have Tanqueray 'No. 10'."

"That's fine," Chris agreed.

As Phil and Chris were ordering their preferred drinks, Spock leaned closer to Jim in an effort not to be heard by anyone else. "What is customary to drink in this situation?"

Jim understood the question and the broader implications of it. "For a Human, their favorite alcoholic beverages. For a Vulcan, water is the expectation."

"What will you request?" Spock whispered. To the casual observer, the exchange was ordinary whispering between lovers.

"Pepsi," Jim said. Spock nodded and straightened, Liza turning her bright eyes on him.

"Dr. Kirk?" she inquired.

Jim could feel the tiny start from Spock. It hadn't occurred to Jim to tell Spock of his PhD as he rarely considered it himself. "Pepsi. On the rocks," Jim requested with a wink. That got a laugh from her before she turned to Spock.

"Would you like anything other than water, sir?" she asked politely.

"Thank you, no. Water," Spock said to her nods.

"We'll also need some peanuts and popcorn," Jim told her. "It's Spock's first time at a game."

"Certainly, Dr. Kirk. Anything else?" she asked all four of the men. Determining that she had gotten all of their requests, she left them.

"Is there a program available?" Spock asked Jim.

Jim twisted to look back over the three vacant rows behind them. "Yeah. On the table against the back wall."

Spock nodded, looking over at the Humans. "Should I gather one for you as well?"

They declined, Chris and Jim already back into their own discussions. Spock went to the table, gathering two programs and bringing them back to his seat, retrieving his plate from where he left it on the handy shelf just in front of them.

Liza soon returned with their drink requests as well as the popcorn and peanuts, assuring them she would be back during the second inning to check on them. As soon as she had left, the Humans stood, facing the enormous American flag in the outfield. Spock also stood at the first strains of the National Anthem. His Vulcan origins excused him from standing but he would never demonstrate that sort of disrespect. He was in their house. He honored their ways.

The game started with little preamble, Spock making very tidy notes on the appropriate page in the program. At the start of the second inning, he leaned closer to the window to follow the flight of a well-hit ball, noticing that Dr. Boyce looked utterly disinterested. Jim had told Spock that the older man was only there because Dr. Pike had requested that he come. And with Jim and Chris engaged in their closed conversation, Dr. Boyce was left with little to occupy him other than gazing blindly out over the plush green grass.

Though it wasn't his usual inclination, being in his profession _had_ taught Spock the art of making conversation with anyone, most especially strangers. Going to the food table as a cover, Spock then returned to their row, sitting on the side opposite of where he had been, feeling Dr. Boyce's eyes on him.

"Jim confided that baseball is not one of your primary interests," Spock said in a low voice.

Dr. Boyce shrugged. "I don't really mind. Nor do I especially care about the game."

"I have never before attended a game. It has its intrinsic fascinations."

Dr. Boyce glanced down at the program resting on Spock's knees, his hand hovering above it. "May I?"

"Certainly," Spock agreed, handing him the program.

"You've never been to a baseball game before. But you know how to accurately keep score?"

"There is an endless supply of explanations available on the internet," Spock said.

"Of course," Phil said, studying the scoring Spock had recorded for the first inning and the beginning of the second. "This is a strike-out?" Phil asked, pointing at one of the symbols.

"It is," Spock agreed, explaining the other symbols used to keep track of all that was happening during the game. He had heard that there were those who believed baseball was a sport in which 'nothing happened' but he found the strategy and the numerical precision of the game intriguing. As he shared his observations with Dr. Boyce, the older man began to relax and follow the action on the field with a new interest.

Mid-way through the sixth inning, Chris glanced over at Phil, surprised to see him absorbed in discussing baseball with Spock. He found it nearly miraculous.

"Phil," Chris said, a light hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" Phil responded, looking over at Chris as though he had forgotten he was sitting right next to him.

"It's 2:45. We need to go," Chris said.

"Really?" Phil asked, pulling up his sleeve to check his watch. "I had no idea."

"Usually you're begging me to leave by now," Chris laughed.

"I have a whole new respect for the game," Phil told him, smiling at Spock. "Thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, sir," Spock responded, standing when the other two men did.

"So we'll see you tomorrow night," Chris was saying as they all went toward the door to the box.

"We will?" Phil asked, a real frown of confusion on his face.

Chris laughed, patting Phil on the back. "I invited Jim and Spock over for dinner. I told you that."

"You did not," Phil said.

"During the fifth inning. You said okay," Chris said, shaking his head.

"Did you hear him?" Phil asked Spock, Jim wisely staying out of it.

"I do not recall," Spock said which was so clearly a lie. But it kept him out of trouble so Jim thought it was a really smart answer to give.

Chris laughed, opening the door. "It's not like you have anywhere else to be, Dr. Cranky."

"Fine. But you are cooking," Phil told him sternly.

"Of course," Chris said, focusing on Jim and Spock. "He's really quite excited about you coming over."

"I can tell," Jim laughed, making Phil grumble and Chris wink at them. "6:00 o'clock, right Phil?"

"As long as it's P.M., that's fine," Phil agreed, leaving the box, certain Chris would follow.

When they had left, Jim turned to Spock, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Spock was certain that was not his original intent, Jim's aim changing at the last second. "Thank you."

"For what?" Spock asked, staring at Jim's lips and wishing they were on his. His mouth or his body or….

"For making Phil way less miserable. I'm pretty sure this is the first time he's ever enjoyed a baseball game."

"It was only his lack of understanding that interfered with his enjoyment," Spock said, still distracted by Jim's mouth.

"I'm sure it was," Jim said, glancing around the box. "I'm not interested in staying for the rest of the game. Are you?"

"I am only interested in being where you are," Spock said honestly. "Preferably naked."

Jim laughed at that, shaking his head. "I don't really want to show up on ESPN having sex with you."

"Then perhaps we should return to the hotel," Spock suggested.

"Agreed," Jim said, leading him out of the box.

"Do you need to call Hikaru?" Spock asked, his hand intentionally brushing the back of Jim's.

"I have the Ferrari," Jim said as they descended in the elevator.

"Does it belong to you?" Spock asked in curiosity.

"No. It's a friend's. He doesn't really drive it. So he lets me use it whenever I'm in town."

"Indeed," Spock said. "What would your friend say if you were to allow someone else to drive it?"

"Like Chris?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"As an example," Spock said.

"He'd say _whatever._ He knows I'll have it fixed if necessary. Why? Do you know someone who would be interested in driving it?" Jim asked, taking the keys out of his pocket and dangling them by the understated key ring. As understated as it could be with the Ferrari symbol embedded in the metal.

"I do," Spock said, looking at the keys. His face had the same expression as it did when he saw the gespar for breakfast that first morning.

"Then we should tell that person they can drive it, shouldn't we?" Jim laughed, going into the parking deck and straight over to where the Ferrari was parked. "Here. When you find that person, give him the keys, okay?"

"I will," Spock said, sliding into the driver's seat as Jim entered the passenger side. "You are certain this is permissible?"

"Absolutely. If you dent it or even total it, I'll have it fixed. Stop worrying," Jim said as he fastened his seatbelt. "You can drive stick, right?"

"I can," Spock assured him, depressing the clutch before starting the engine. It roared to life, the sounds echoing in the garage. "I additionally know the directions in which we must travel to arrive at the hotel."

"You're glad I got lost," Jim laughed. "Otherwise how would we have met?"

"True," Spock agreed, pulling out of the space. He could not help but be impressed by the power and beauty of the car. It was a finer experience than he had anticipated.

"If you took a couple of wrong turns while returning us to the hotel, I wouldn't bother to point it out," Jim said as Spock drove through the parking deck, getting a feel for the car.

"If I were to make several wrong turns, would you later remind me of my errors, in some way believing that would even the score?" Spock asked, making Jim laugh.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise," Jim said, relaxing in the seat as Spock pulled into the street.

It took 20 minutes longer than strictly necessary for them to arrive back at the hotel. Spock relished the opportunity to drive such a fine machine. The experience was beyond what he had ever expected. Additionally, he could feel Jim's eyes on him, the caresses nearly tangible.

Spock bit back a sigh as he pulled the car into the space reserved for the occupants of the penthouse. He cut the engine, looking over at Jim. "Thank you."

Jim smiled and shrugged. "If you knew someone who wanted to drive it tomorrow, you might tell him where he could find the keys."

"I understood you would be taking it to the office," Spock said.

"You could take me to the office. Then you would have it if you wanted it."

"You would not object if I drove it to the beach?" Spock asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

"As long as you promise to be back at the suite in time to go to dinner," Jim laughed.

"I will," Spock said, leaving the car when Jim did. "And your friend will not object?"

"Scotty will be thrilled. He knows it needs to be driven more than it is. Like a horse – it needs a chance to stretch its legs."

"Cars do not have legs," Spock said only because he knew it would make Jim laugh. His warmth and approval transmitted to Spock when Jim hooked their little fingers before using his free hand to press the elevator button.


	7. Sarcasm? Vulcan Sarcasm?

_I think a lot of contemplation happens in bathtubs. It does for me. Nothing like a hot bath to ease the tension and think about what's going to happen next. Sarah McLachlan_

* * *

><p>They took the elevator up in easy silence, exiting when they reached the top floor. Jim went to the desk, his mind already returning to try and determine why the ledgers were not reflecting his expectations.<p>

Spock kept going, disappearing for several minutes. When he returned to the living room, he was naked, not that Jim noticed. At least not until Spock leaned against the arm of Jim's chair, reaching past him to lower the top of his computer and then close the ledgers.

"I was working," Jim protested, looking up at Spock's impassive face. Meeting Spock's eyes was currently preferable to noticing the other parts of Spock's anatomy which were much closer. And far more tempting.

"You worked this morning. You worked 15 hours yesterday. Today is Sunday. It is not a day to spend working," Spock said sternly.

"When did you become the boss of me?" Jim asked, his amusement fighting his indignation, the amusement leading.

Spock did not respond except for taking Jim's hand and pulling him into the bathroom where the water was still flowing into the bathtub. There was a ridiculous number of bubbles covering the surface and fragrancing the air. Spock striped Jim, admiring his beautiful body as more and more of it was revealed.

"Once we finish our swim, will you allow me to go back to work?" Jim asked as Spock's hands traced down his legs while lowering his pants. The sensation was as distracting as it was delicious.

"Perhaps," Spock said in a completely non-committal voice.

"I really have a lot to do," Jim protested mildly.

"As my mother often said, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Spock quoted. He entered the bathtub and sunk down under the bubbles, looking up expectantly at Jim. Jim conceded to the inevitable and entered the tub with him, settling between Spock's widespread legs and leaning back against his strong, warm chest.

"All work and no play, huh?" Jim said, wrapping Spock's arms around his own stomach. "That's a strange thing for a Vulcan to say." He could feel Spock's body tense against his own and he turned to look at Spock's face. Spock was clearly trying to decide how to respond to Jim's words. Jim waited. What Spock said was up to him.

"My mother is not Vulcan," Spock said in a quiet voice. It was one of consideration. And possibly…regret? Sadness?

"Oh," Jim said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"She is Human."

"Isn't it unusual for a Vulcan to marry a Human?" Jim asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer but he wanted to afford Spock the opportunity to talk about it if he chose.

"My parents' marriage is unique," Spock confirmed. "As am I."

"In many ways," Jim told him warmly.

"On Vulcan, however, I was not… celebrated. I was considered…."

"I can imagine," Jim said. "I'm guessing you were…bullied."

"Much as you were," Spock agreed. "Fighting is…strongly discouraged. However, there are times that fists can be far more effective than words."

"I can testify to that," Jim said.

"While my parents understood, my father especially disapproved of my altercations. My mother also regretted it but knew that my Human side would not allow her to be disparaged."

Jim nodded, his hand stroking Spock's thigh underneath the water. "Your parents aren't on Earth, are they?"

"They are on Vulcan," Spock said. "I came to Earth alone."

"Why?" Jim asked, hoping Spock would answer. If he didn't, Jim would respect that choice. But he did want to know how someone as smart as Spock ended up as a prostitute.

"I came to Earth to attend college," Spock said, his voice distant as he recalled the series of events that led him to his mother's planet. "Prior to that time, I had taken the necessary examinations to be admitted into Vulcan Science Academy. My application was accepted."

"But you didn't attend," Jim said. It wasn't a question but he couldn't help to wonder about the circumstances that kept Spock out of that very prestigious school.

"During the final interview stage, I was congratulated on my academic success, '_despite your disadvantage.'_"

"Your disadvantage," Jim repeated, feeling the tension seeping from Spock.

"When I requested clarification as to the disadvantage to which they were referring, the response was 'your human mother.'"

"No," Jim said, shaking his head. "They actually _said_ that to you?"

"They did. With my father present," Spock said softly.

"No," Jim repeated.

"I declined their offer," Spock said, a note a triumph in his voice.

"What did they say to that?" Jim asked.

"That no Vulcan had ever refused admittance."

"Did they really think that would be reason for you to accept?" Jim had to ask. "They had just insulted your mom. Are they that stupid?"

"Apparently. I may have had an emotional reaction," Spock confessed.

"Who could blame you? Did you throw something at them? Or break someone's nose? Because I would have."

"I told them to live long and prosper. I was later told that it sounded much more like I had told them, to put it crudely, _to eat shit and die_," Spock admitted. Jim couldn't tell if he were more satisfied or embarrassed. Jim thought that was a mild response considering what they had just said to him.

"Then what?" Jim asked in coaxing.

"I had received an offer from UCLA which I accepted."

"UCLA," Jim repeated, considering that bit of information.

"They provided me a scholarship for tuition, books, fees, all things academic," Spock said.

"I see," Jim slowly said. "Not room and board."

"No. It was assumed students would be assisted by their families. I worked on campus but never earned…quite enough. My studies began to suffer. Eventually…."

"You were expelled," Jim said sadly.

"Yes. I was casual friends with another off-world student who told me about all the money he made on the weekends. He said that if I wished, he would introduce me to some of his clients."

"So you did it," Jim prompted gently.

"I did," Spock agreed. "I…saw few alternatives at the time."

"I can understand that."

"I earned enough to pay room and board but when I was expelled, the scholarship was withdrawn. I could not pay for everything." Spock stopped, having said everything he had to say about his situation. He'd made his choices. He wasn't going to apologize for them.

"You had to survive," Jim said. He felt Spock shrug behind him, the casualness of the gesture not fooling Jim for a moment. "Do your parents know…where you are?"

"I speak to my mother on occasion. When Sarek is off-planet. She does not know where I am living or what it is I am doing," Spock said quietly.

"When was the last time?" Jim asked.

"The last time?" Spock repeated.

"That you spoke to her?"

"Twenty one months ago. It was her birthday. Vulcans do not traditionally celebrate the anniversary of one's birth. My mother misses hearing those sentiments," Spock said.

"Why doesn't she come here? To see you?" Jim asked.

Spock considered the question with the seriousness it deserved. He knew Jim wasn't asking out of inappropriate curiosity but out of a deep-seated need to fix things, make them right. "Sarek disowned me when I left. He would strongly disapprove of my mother's contact with me."

"You're his son," Jim said in indignation. "And he keeps you away from your mother. Even for a Vulcan that's cold."

"Sarek is a man of immense strength. Once a decision has been made, it cannot be unmade," Spock said.

"That's b-b-bullshit, Spock," Jim said, his anger vibrating through his body.

"You say that only because you have never met Sarek," Spock responded calmly.

Jim took a deep breath, making himself relax. He didn't like what Spock's family had done – was doing to him. Nor was it likely he could change it.

"Do you speak regularly with your parents?" Spock asked. That there was no challenge in his tone was a credit to his Vulcan heritage.

"My father died while I was being born. One of the few men to ever die during childbirth," Jim joked with a mirthless laugh. "I'm much closer to Mom now than when I was growing up. We had our differences. I guess every family does. I thought she blamed me for Dad's death even though it was a stupid car accident as he was driving to the hospital. Thank God he didn't have Sam, my brother, with him. Or he'd have died too."

"Where is your mother now?" Spock asked.

"She teaches Physics at U of I."

"Did you have her as an instructor?"

"I wasn't allowed to be in her class. But that didn't mean she couldn't force me to be her lab tech," Jim laughed. "She paid me in lasagna and apple pie."

"Seems a fair trade," Spock agreed.

"More so for her than me. I told her she doesn't have to keep teaching. But she enjoys it. And Sam lives nearby with his wife and children."

"An excellent arrangement," Spock said.

"It is."

"What does your brother do?" Spock asked.

"Teaches Physics at U of I," Jim laughed. "I guess you could call it the family business."

"One which you did not choose," Spock noted.

"There were already enough Kirks cluttering up the hallways," Jim laughed. "Sam's wife Aurelian teaches there too. She teaches phonetics."

"Did she help you control your stutter?" Spock asked.

"No. I had learned the coping mechanisms by the time Sam met her. My nephew Peter stutters when he gets really excited. Riding his horse does it almost every time. Aurelian says he'll grow out of it and he knows I stutter. That helps Peter make it okay."

"Do you have many opportunities to visit with them?"

"I would if I chose to," Jim laughed. "At least according to my mother."

"Indeed," Spock responded. "Was your discussion with Dr. Pike fruitful?"

"It was. I believe we reached a mutually agreeable…agreement. He's going to talk to Phil about it. Which is one of the reasons we're going to dinner at their house tomorrow."

"Dinner will be an informal affair, correct?" Spock asked to make sure.

"Completely. Chris doesn't stand on ceremony. Even if he tried, Phil wouldn't let him."

"They seem to balance," Spock agreed. "I would like to express my appreciation to you for informing me that you are in fact _Doctor_ Kirk."

"Sarcasm? Vulcan sarcasm?" Jim asked, laughing at Spock.

Spock refused to respond to that, instead electing to distract him by kissing Jim on the neck. His ploy was successful as Jim scooted back even closer to Spock.

"Mmm….that feels really good."

"I should refrain then," Spock said, licking the spot just below Jim's ear.

"Yeah. It's what I deserve."

"May I make a personal inquiry?" Spock asked kissing that particularly sensitive spot once more.

"Since we're chest deep in the same bathtub, I think permission is a foregone conclusion," Jim said with a smile.

"Why did you hire me? You are beautiful, smart, rich, charming. Why was it necessary for you to 'rent' companionship for the week?" Spock waited after he finished, alert to any signs of Jim's possible anger.

Jim remained completely relaxed and Spock could see him considering the question.

"Altogether, we employ approximately 5400 people. As you discerned, I work more than I take time to myself. The number of people I know who don't work for us and aren't related to me is probably in the very low double digits. Not only does all work and no play make Jack a dull boy, it makes him a lonely one," Jim admitted, shifting enough to be able to see Spock.

Spock nodded at that, turning the words over in his head. "There are 5400 people dependent on you for their livelihood?"

"That's the number directly employed by our companies and their subsidiaries. All of those have suppliers. And so it goes from there. Fortune Magazine said in a typical year, we directly or indirectly impact the employment of over 300,000 people. That's equivalent to 10% of the population of Iowa," Jim said. He was not bragging, only stating the facts. And he sounded…tired when he said it.

"You said _we employ_," Spock said, his question unstated. But Jim understood.

"Dr. McCoy and I own the companies. As he's a medical doctor, he oversees of all of the pharmaceutical manufacturing and distribution. There are about 2000 who report directly or indirectly to him."

"And you oversee the rest?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. Plus all those things Bones can't stand – public relations, governmental relations, any subsidiaries that aren't pharmaceutical in nature."

"You work together seamlessly?"

"We've had our disagreements, if that's what you are asking," Jim said. "It doesn't impact our profits. We keep our arguments out of the office. It's much simpler now that it's just the two of us."

"The two of you," Spock repeated. He did feel Jim tense at that but he still answered.

"The press had a field day. I thought you would have heard about it," Jim said.

Spock shook his head. "No. I know nothing about you except what you have told me."

"We originally had a third partner, Kevin Mitchell. He wanted to take the company international but Bones and I weren't ready. We fought about it constantly for nearly a year. I finally became so tired of the drama, I forced him to leave. Bones sided with me so Kevin was left with very little choice."

"You fired him?" Spock asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Jim agreed. "We offered him a very large settlement. At first he refused it because he wanted to remain an officer of the corporation. I could not handle the idea of having to face him every day. I told him he could accept our offer and be on his way. Or not accept and still be on his way."

"Indeed," Spock said, his voice very carefully neutral.

"I know. It makes me a bastard. The press made sure I was aware of that and little else for 18 months. Nearly every financial publication, broadcast, and website found an excuse to revile me. I want to believe Kevin was flaming the fans. Fanning the flames," Jim said correcting himself with a bitter laugh. "Bones was willing to accept more than his share of the blame but he isn't as cold-hearted as I am. No one would believe it had been his decision."

"I would imagine a certain amount of ruthlessness is required to be as successful as you have obviously been."

"I suppose. I try to be as fair to everyone as possible. Bones keeps me balanced which is one of the reasons it works so well."

Spock considered all that Jim had said, still one question lingering. "Dr. Pike clearly enjoys your company. I am unclear as to why you thought he had the expectation that you would be accompanied by anyone."

"For one thing, Chris and Phil are both cranky busy-bodies," Jim laughed. "They want everyone to have what they have. Every time I meet with them, Chris tells me about their latest hires. I've been on countless dates with the people they thought were good prospects for marriage. Obviously none of their match-making was successful."

"You do need someone besides Dr. McCoy to ensure that you care for yourself," Spock said, wondering where those words had come from. He was certain that was not what he intended to say when he opened his mouth to speak.

"So he tells me," Jim laughed. "This water's starting to get a little cold, isn't it?"

Spock hummed in agreement, kissing his neck one last time. "Wait here a moment," Spock requested as he slowly stood behind Jim.

"Where are you going?" Jim asked after Spock had dried off under Jim's appreciative gaze.

Spock did not respond, merely kissing Jim on the top of the head before pausing by the linen closet for one of the hotel beach towels. His beautiful body disappeared from the bathroom, Jim waiting for his return.

Jim chose not to consider all the truths that he had revealed to Spock. He knew if he thought about it too much, his panic would start to build. His overactive brain would decide that it was only a matter of time before Spock decided he wasn't worth the effort, just like almost everyone else. In fact, he thought that the chances were better than even that Spock had left the bathroom and kept going. Why would he chose to stay with Jim after all that he had learned?

Jim gave a tiny jolt when Spock returned to the bathroom, still wonderfully bare.

Spock studied him silently before holding out one hand to assist him out of the tub. "What has caused you to be distressed?" Spock asked before Jim could pull his hand free.

Jim silently shook his head, no answer to provide that would make any sense to either of them. "I'm fine," he said softly, meeting Spock's worried brown eyes.

"If you are certain," Spock said, reaching over for a fresh towel, as soft as duck down. Spock dried Jim thoroughly and tenderly, Jim enjoying the sensations. When he was dry to Spock's satisfaction, he hesitantly accepted Spock's offered hand to go with him into the bedroom, where the beach towel was spread out on the bed. Jim carefully kept his thoughts and feelings corralled so they would not leak over to Spock.

"Lay face down," Spock whispered into Jim's ear. Jim nodded, doing as instructed, his head cradled on the one flat pillow remaining on the bed. The bed shifted beneath him as Spock climbed on, straddling Jim's hips, Spock's weight supported by his knees and heels. The massage oil which poured over Jim's back was warm and fragrant, made even warmer and more welcome by Spock's hands working it into Jim's muscles.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Jim asked lazily, not concerned one way or the other.

"If I attempt to do so, I can," Spock said. "During intimacy, I have some trouble reinforcing my barriers against a mind as dynamic as yours."

"Do you glean secrets from other clients?"

"Occasionally," Spock said. "I have been hired by Betazoids on three occasions. We try to prevent our minds from seeking out one another but it can be very difficult."

"I always heard they can't come without the telepathic link," Jim said.

"That is untrue. They are capable of performing sexually without involving their minds."

"Like most men," Jim laughed.

"Yes," Spock agreed. "When they bond, the link ensures their mutual pleasure."

"Can a Betazoid cheat on their spouse?" Jim asked.

"Some can block. But the block itself transmits to their spouse. And once they are bonded, unbonded sex becomes merely another type of physical activity."

"The ones who hired you. Were they unbonded?" Jim asked.

"They were. One had recently lost his wife. I was hesitant to agree to have sex with him for fear of a spontaneous bond forming. He was seeking physical relief, not mental solace."

"Do you prefer women or men?" Jim asked, knowing it wasn't his business and figuring his discomfort at asking was transmitting itself to Spock through his knowing fingers.

"Men. I am not adverse to being hired by women. Or those with no specific gender."

"Mmm…" Jim responded, barely able to make that much of an acknowledgement. "Are you planning to have sex with me later?"

"Once you wake up," Spock said, returning to work on the bunched muscles in Jim's neck and shoulders.

"Not sleepin'. Too much to do," Jim murmured, sighing and falling asleep. Spock remained where he was, watching Jim sleep until he was certain leaving would not disturb him. He carefully climbed off the bed, pulling on Jim's sweatpants and sweatshirt. Only by using all of his Vulcan restraint did Spock prevent a smile at the sight of Jim sound asleep and completely relaxed.

Spock wandered into the living room, requesting dinner from room service. He ordered food for them both, thinking that Jim would sleep for only an hour.

That done, Spock sat behind the desk, intending to use Jim's computer to find the best beach to visit the next day. He'd visited many of the beaches but he wanted one that would not be overly crowded and had access to vegetarian restaurants close by. It didn't take long for him to determine his destination and he began to close the laptop. The ledgers Jim had been reviewing were still open and despite knowing it was undoubtedly a breech of Jim's privacy, Spock began to study them. There were three screens of figures, all related to profits and losses, arranged by quarters and areas. He assumed areas were sections of Jim's companies or investments or….he did not quite know.

He stared at the screens for several minutes, wondering why the numbers did not seem to reflect their expected outcome. He could not pinpoint an error but there was something amiss with the rows and columns of figures.

Thinking the answer might be in the bound paper ledgers, Spock opened those, going to the door when the bell rang to accept their dinner. He thanked the server, signing the slip where indicated and immediately returned to the desk. He was still comparing the spreadsheets on the computer screen to those in the ledgers when Jim entered the living room wearing a thick white bathroom, his fingers pulling through his hair.

"You're still here," Jim said, only a little of his surprise showing through.

"Where would I have gone?" Spock replied.

"Never mind. Watcha doin'?" Jim asked, leaning against the arm of the chair to kiss Spock on the head, effectively changing the topic of conversation.

"I originally was using your computer to decide on a destination for tomorrow. These spreadsheets caught my attention and I have been attempting to determine why they do not balance."

"Good luck with that," Jim said waving at his computer in dismissal. "I've tried for two days and still don't know what's gone awry." He wandered over to the counter where Spock had placed their dinners, smiling at the delicious aroma. "I thought I heard the doorbell."

"I ordered you a cheeseburger," Spock said, looking over at Jim, an appreciative gleam in his eye. "It should still be warm."

"What's this you're eating?" Jim asked, lifting the silver lid to sniff at the soup in the wide white bowl.

"Plomeek soup," Spock said, going over to stand pressed next to Jim. "It is a Vulcan delicacy."

"You're welcome to it," Jim laughed, shaking his head.

"The reaction most Humans have to it," Spock confirmed.

"I bet. Must be an acquired taste," Jim decided, taking his plate and Spock's bowl to the table. "Will you get me a Pepsi?" Jim asked. Spock was still standing by the bar as though in a trance. In fact, he was mesmerized with watching Jim's movements – fluid, strong, sure. "Spock?"

"I apologize. Yes. A Pepsi," Spock agreed, getting one out of the well stocked refrigerator.

"I can't believe you made me take a bath and then put me to bed," Jim said with a determined scowl on his face.

"It is Sunday. You have done little but work since I met you," Spock reminded him.

"Yeah. But…."

"I will not force you to relax again," Spock promised, nearly smiling at Jim's laugh.

"Until we're both ready for bed," Jim said, leaning closer to whisper those words into Spock's ears.

"Indeed," Spock agreed. "The 'areas' on your spreadsheets. Those are sections of your company?"

"Some are. Some are companies all on their own."

"How many do you own?" Spock had to ask, not fooled by Jim's dismissive shrug.

"A few."

"There are 23 areas on the spreadsheets," Spock commented.

"Yeah. Diversification. That's where the real money is."

"I see. It is understandable that you employ such a large number of people," Spock said, studying his soup intently.

"I can practically see the cogs turning in your head. Tell me," Jim said, watching Spock.

"Who records those figures?" Spock finally asked, his head slightly tilted to the right as he waited for the answer.

"My CFO. She's brilliant."

"She records them?" Spock asked.

"I think so," Jim said, now not so certain. "Maybe she oversees them. She has several assistants who may do the actual data-entry."

"I take it you trust your CFO?"

"Implicitly. If there is a problem with the books, it is not Christine Chapel's error," Jim stated emphatically.

Spock nodded at that, turning the puzzle over in his head. He was missing something. He was certain of it. Numbers were numbers, finite and never-changing. One and one always equaled two. It was logical and certain. "May I continue to study the figures tomorrow?"

"Be my guest. These are copies. I generally spot check them once a quarter. One of those things Bones refuses to do," Jim said fondly. "I can't take the time to review them tomorrow."

"If I were to discover the problem, would you want me to call you?"

"You can. Or you can just wait until tomorrow night. I'll come here to change then we'll go to Chris and Phil's."

Spock nodded again, putting aside thoughts of anything that had to do with ledgers or profit and losses to focus solely on Jim. He was much more appealing than even a finally crafted ledger or exquisite scientific equation.

When they finished eating, Spock broke his 'no more relaxing' promise, easily coaxing Jim into the sitting room where he found an old movie for them to watch. It was entirely fluff, romantic and sweet, warm and in many ways a fairy tale enacted by real people.

As the movie progressed, Jim leaned more and more heavily against Spock until all of his weight was being supported by his Vulcan pillow. Jim thought he should be a little embarrassed at how good it felt to be so physically close to another being but he decided not to ruin the feeling by over-analyzing it.

Spock sensed Jim getting closer to sleep and was fine with letting him use his body as a prop. Their clothes prevented Jim's thoughts from seeping into Spock's consciousness. And although Spock generally shunned physical contact, he found having Jim so relaxed practically on top of him was both logical and… pleasant.

"Jim," Spock whispered into his hair when the movie ended. "Wake up."

"Uhn," Jim grunted, barley moving.

"It is late. It is time for us to both go to bed," Spock said, his warm arms tight around the relaxed Human.

"Hmm…" Jim hummed, finally getting his eyes open to gaze sleepily up at Spock. "Could stay here."

Spock shook his head, untangling himself from Jim to stand, offering Jim his hand. When Jim put his hand in the warmer one, Spock was startled by the flood of thoughts crossing over to him, Jim's restraint weakened by his state of near-sleep.

"I'm sorry," Jim said, seeing the surprise on Spock's face. He tried to withdraw his hand but Spock held tight.

"They are not displeasing images," Spock assured him. The glimpses he caught were mostly of them together, in bed, on a beach, in the water. "Your mind is extraordinarily active."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, slowly standing. "I'll try to exercise more restraint in future."

"There is no need. I was startled but I am not disturbed."

Jim nodded, following Spock into the bedroom and further into the bathroom. Jim brushed his teeth as Spock took care of the demands of his body, Jim enjoying the quiet contentment of being so comfortable with another being.

When they were both finished they stripped down to bare skin and got into bed. By silent, mutual consent, they lay curled up against one another but made no effort for intimacy. They chatted briefly, whispered words of confirmation and best wishes for a restful night. And then they were asleep.


	8. Jdaddy and the Princess

_A/N: Thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed, commented on, favorited, alerted this story. You guys totally rock! Reviews are totally writer-crack!_

_This chapter is the longest one so far. Hope that's okay. I plan to post the next chapter this weekend but since I haven't actually started it yet, I may not get it up according to "plan." Whenever the next chapter is posted, I hope to hear from lots of you. About this chapter too!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future. ~Paul Boese<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jim whispered into Spock's exposed ear the next morning. Spock automatically reached out, disappointed to encounter a suit rather than skin. "If you're going to take me to the office, you need to be up and at-em."<p>

"Who is Adam and why would I wish to be him?" Spock asked, making Jim laugh.

"I'm sure there are people who fall for your innocent I'm-not-from-around-here routine. I know better."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, rolling on his side to better appreciate the sight of Jim in his dark blue custom made suit standing by the bed. "Are you certain you must leave so early?"

"Quite certain," Jim said with a dangerously charming smile. "If you want, I can take the Ferrari and have it delivered back to you later."

Spock shook his head, gracefully leaving the bed. "I will dress and drive you."

"That's my preference," Jim said. "Make sure you take sunscreen with you. And rent an umbrella. It's going to be hot today, so drink plenty of …." He stopped when Spock put one finger over his lips.

"I am from a desert planet," Spock said simply.

"Right," Jim replied with a brisk nod. "I guess I don't need to worry."

"You do not," Spock said. "Thank you."

Jim shrugged, watching Spock dress and braid his hair before leading him out into the dining room. "Would you mind getting something to eat by yourself?"

"I would not. However, you must also eat."

Jim nodded at that. "I have a meeting first thing this meeting. Breakfast will be served."

"And you will eat?"

"I promise," Jim laughed. "Are you always such a mother-hen?"

"Asks the man who told me to rent an umbrella and drink enough water," Spock reminded him, making Jim laugh.

"Point taken," Jim agreed. "Do you have enough credits?"

"I have plenty as I have not had to use any of the ones you provided to me," Spock said.

"Good. I should be back here by 4:30 if I'm lucky. It will take about 35 minutes to get to Phil and Chris's."

"Is it not appropriate to purchase a token of appreciation?" Spock asked as he collected his credits, his room entry card, his phone, and the key to the Ferrari.

"They won't care. But if you want, you can pick up a bottle of Hendrick's Reserve. There is a store in the lobby of the office building that sells it."

"Very convenient," Spock said.

"Even more so since we have an account there and you won't have to pay for it," Jim said.

"Will they be open this early?" Spock asked, struck by a second thought. "Will they allow me to charge an item to your account?"

"Yes. Yes. If they try to stop you, give them my cell phone number. That will probably be enough for them to stop arguing with you."

"Very well," Spock said, going with Jim into the elevator and down to the parking deck. Spock automatically entered the driver's side, Jim sitting in the passenger seat. Spock could feel Jim's eyes on him and appreciated the warmth he feel emanating from those blue eyes.

It took far less time than Spock would have preferred to arrive at Jim's office building. Because of the very early hour, they quickly found a convenient space, Spock pulling smoothly into it. They entered the building together, Jim stopping at the elevator bank after pointing out the store which would have the gin Jim had mentioned. Spock continued in that direction, the feel of Jim's eyes on his back until he rounded a corner and entered the upscale store.

With no fuss, Spock chose the gin and charged it to Jim's account, the older man behind the counter apparently accustom to the eccentricities of the man who, it turned out, owned the building in which the store was located. Spock should not have been surprised but in truth he was. Jim was a man of many secrets, only a few of which Spock had been allowed to discover. He suppressed a rising regret that there would be no time learn them all.

Returning to the Ferrari, Spock drove it to the beach he had chosen, finding a secluded area which felt welcoming to him. He rented an umbrella and spread his towel out beneath it. The space he occupied was out of the mainstream of Human traffic and was quiet enough to enable Spock to meditate. He had not done so since he had met Jim and there were many thoughts which he needed to contemplate, sort, cherish, set aside.

He wasn't entirely sure how long he had mediated when he emerged. The deep state of his relaxation had caused him to lose track of the time. His stomach, however, informed him that it was well past time to find something to eat.

Spock contemplated the beach and the ocean which was beckoning to him. He weighed the idea of eating in one of the local restaurants and then returning to the beach, versus returning to the penthouse.

His internal clock caught up with the external world and he decided he was not yet ready to leave the beach behind. He still had six hours before Jim was due back to the penthouse and he had not yet taken a swim.

Standing to stretch all of his muscles, he walked across the warm sand and made his way to one of the vegetarian restaurants he had discovered close by. When he entered the small café, the waitress closest to the door gave him an appreciative once-over before showing him to a table. Her attentiveness was in contrast to the way in which he was accustom to being treated and he put it down to the clothes he was wearing. Everything else about him was the same – same hair that needed to be cut, same eyes that were much darker than any Human's, same ears and eyebrows that marked him as alien.

He was flattered by her attention but not fooled by it.

After he had finished his brunch and purchased two extra bottles of water, he returned to the beach to test the ocean temperature. He would have preferred it several degrees warmer but it was not going to be unbearable. He pulled off the polo and pants he had worn over his swim trunks, folding the clothes to place them on the beach towel he had brought with him from the hotel.

It was remarkably refreshing to wade into the ocean, the water lapping up to greet him. He would never tire of being at the beach, the magnitude of the ocean always astounding to him.

He swam parallel to the shore, breathing heavily when he emerged. He was tired but in a good kind of way. Physical exertion was always welcome and he felt his muscles working to recover.

As he drank from the water, he considered the others who had arrived at the beach since he'd been there. They were mostly families, small children squealing loudly at the water that pursued them. Parents stood guard, not anxious but watchful. Deciding it was time for him to leave the beach to the families, he gathered his things in order to return to the penthouse, taking several unnecessary detours simply because he could.

He showered when he reached the suite, putting on clean khakis and a deep green polo shirt. He decided once his hair had begun to dry, he would braid it again, to keep it out of the way.

Those essentials dealt with, he sat at the desk, some ideas forming which he thought might explain the errors in the ledgers. He had been working steadily on the lap top to put his theory in practice when he froze, staring at the screen in mute incredulity. He took several very deep breaths before he stood, gathering keys and credits and leaving the penthouse.

Finding a parking space close the building was slightly more problematic this time but his determination blinded him to anything other than his goal. Once the Ferrari was parked safely, Spock entered the building, asking the helpful security guard in the red blazer where he would find Dr. Kirk. The guard told him to go to the top floor and ask the attendant when he arrived. _The top floor. Of course._

Spock exited the elevator when it stopped on the 15th floor, the desk directly across occupied by a man who seemed to have anticipated his arrival. No doubt the security guard had alerted him.

"Dr. Kirk is in conference and has left instructions that he is not to be disturbed," the young man informed Spock not unkindly.

"I am not interested in his instructions. I am only interested in his location," Spock told the young man firmly and in a tone that would brook no refusal.

"I am not at liberty to provide you that information," the man said with a slight shake of his head.

Spock took his cell phone out of his pocket, wondering very briefly if Jim remembered that he had installed locators on them both. Spock's phone informed him that Jim, or at least his phone, was approximately 12 feet and to the right. Spock strode off in that direction, pointedly ignoring the rising panic and volume of the attendant's warnings.

Spock threw open the wooden door of the office that had a tiny placard reading _JT Kirk, President._

Four sets of startled eyes were staring at him as he entered but he saw only the very blue ones. Jim looked away from Spock for a moment, addressing the three others sitting at the conference table. "Excuse us," Jim said, nodding to the door. Spock moved aside and very firmly closed the door when they were on the other side of it. "What's wrong?"

"I was attempting to balance the ledgers," Spock said in a deceptively calm voice. Jim could see the volcanic anger raging just beneath the surface. "The instant messaging program opened."

"Instant message?" Jim asked, no closer to understanding Spock's obvious fury.

"From my mother," Spock said slowly, the realization dawning on Jim. "She was thanking you. She expressed her appreciation to you for telling her I am safe."

"Oh God Spock. I am so sorry," Jim said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have done it."

"What did you do?" Spock asked, his voice nearly breaking from trying to quail some of his anger.

"I looked up her email address. I couldn't help it."

"You could not help it. I do not know what that means," Spock said.

"You're her b-b-baby. I can only imagine how hard it is for her not to know you are safe and… ha… healthy," Jim explained.

Spock stared at him. Jim refused to flinch under his hard gaze. He had fucked up. He wasn't going to insult either of them by pretending otherwise. "What did you say to her?"

"I wanted to ease her mind if I could," Jim said.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Her," Spock demanded, taking a half a step closer.

"That you are safe. That you told me you m-m-miss her."

"Did you tell her you know this because you hired me off the street? That her only child is a whore?" Spock asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"God no. I would never d-d-do that. I said we had met recently and you had told me about leaving Vulcan. Since your father disowned you…"

Spock emitted what sounded distinctly like a growl and turned his back to Jim.

"I am really s-s-sorry," Jim said, rounding Spock in order to face him. "I shouldn't have d-d-done it. I am so, so s-s-sorry."

"Did you tell her where I am?" Spock demanded.

"No. I only told her I m-m-met you recently and that you are okay. I s-s-swear that's all."

"That is all," Spock repeated.

"I s-s-swear, Spock. On all that I hold holy, t-t-that is all I said."

"What is it you hold holy, _Doctor_ Kirk? Besides money? Because I have seen no evidence that anything else matters to you," Spock said. Some tiny, frightened part of his brain tried telling him that wasn't true but he mercilessly suppressed it.

Jim's eyes widened at Spock's accusation but he knew it was made from anger and intent to wound. "I'm s-s-sorry. I shouldn't have d-d-done it."

"You should not," Spock agreed, removing the credits from his pocket, followed by the Ferrari key and the room card. "I took nothing else from the suite. I will send you the money for these clothes when I have earned it," Spock said, heading for the door.

"Spock," Jim said, standing in his path. "Please don't go. I f-f-fucked up. I admit it. I didn't t-t-tell her anything else, I swear. I shouldn't have contacted her, I know. But I c-c-could only imagine how M-m-mom would feel if she didn't hear from me for almost two years."

Spock stared at him, hardening his heart to Jim's pleas. "Good luck in your negotiations. I trust you will find a way to explain my absence to the doctors."

"You don't have to leave," Jim said. "P-p-please."

"You have broken my trust," Spock said.

"I know. And I'm sorry," Jim said, holding his hands out in silent supplication. It wasn't until after Spock had closed the door between them that Jim allowed his hands to drop. There was only one thing he could think to do and he wasn't happy about it. "Hey," he said when his best friend answered.

"What's happened?" Bones asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I f-f-fucked up," Jim said. "I've r-r-ruined the b-b-best thing I've had in a l-l-long t-t-time."

"All right, darlin'. Take a deep deep breath and start at the beginning. Take your time and tell me what's happened. I'm guessing this has to do with Spock," Bones coaxed.

"Y-y-yes," Jim said. "B-b-but you have t-t-things to d-d-do."

"I got all the time you need, Jim. Breathe. Sit down and relax. Now tell me," Bones said in a soothing, encouraging tone.

Jim explained as quickly and calmly as he could, Bones listening and helping him control his stutter by reminding of his breathing exercises.

"All right. All right," Bones said, thinking it over. "You said he left the car key, the hotel card, and the credits, right?"

"R-r-right," Jim agreed. "I have t-t-them here."

"And his phone?" Bones asked.

"N-n-no. He didn't leave his phone," Jim said, taking a deep, cleansing breath. "He still has it."

"Check his phone," Bones directed. "Is it still active?"

"Yes," Jim said, studying his phone that was showing the embedded GPS on Spock's. "It says he's two blocks away."

"Good. Go find him," Bones said. "Put me on speaker and don't hang up. I'm with you."

"Okay," Jim said as went over to the elevator that was accessed solely from his office. He studied the dot on his screen as the elevator descended, willing the red dot to not move any more than it had already.

When he reached the ground floor, he rushed outside, turning right to follow the direction of the stationary dot. It didn't take long for him to find it, sitting on top of a postal box. "B-b-bones," he said.

"What, darlin'? What's happened?"

"He l-l-left the phone on a m-m-mailbox."

"All right. He hasn't been gone that long. Where's Hikaru?"

"Wait," Jim said, squinting up the street. "I t-t-think I s-s-see Spock."

"Then don't stand there talking to me. Go find him," Bones said, an encouraging smile in his voice. He knew that Jim let very little stand in his way when he had any goal in mind.

"R-r-right," Jim agreed, hurrying down the sidewalk toward the quickly retreating figure. Lucky for him, the light turned red and Spock was prevented from crossing the street and disappearing into the crowd spilling out of a bank that had just closed for day. "Spock," Jim called as he approached.

Spock reluctantly turned, watching Jim get closer with a completely blank expression. He stood utterly still, no verbal or bodily signs of welcome.

"Bones, I found him."

"Good," Bones said. "Call me later."

"I will," Jim agreed, hanging up and pocketing his phone, sliding it in next to Spock's. "Please don't leave."

"I have nothing further to say to you," Spock informed him, staring at him.

"I understand that," Jim said. "You are right. I think more about balance sheets than I do finding a balance in my life. Or at least I did." Jim was vaguely aware of the people passing them on the street but for the most part, they simply walked by, showing them a degree of courtesy.

"I have seen no evidence that your perspective has changed," Spock said coldly.

"Maybe you don't see it but…it is different. I contacted Amanda out of a misplaced sense of compassion. Not to hurt her. And I certainly didn't want to hurt you."

Spock stared at him as though trying to determine the truth of those words. He looked up and down the street before focusing back on Jim. "This is not the place for such a conversation."

"I agree," Jim said, looking around. "Let's go into that café," he said, pointing across the street from where they were standing.

"Do you own it?"

"What? No. It's right here. That's the only reason I suggested it."

Spock eventually nodded, crossing the street with Jim and following him into the café. They were shown the table in the back of the restaurant with a degree of privacy. Spock could not keep all of the disapproval off of his face when Jim took his ringing phone out of his pocket.

"Santiago," Jim said, listening very briefly. "I don't care. I'm not going to be available the rest of the afternoon….That's entirely up to them…. If it's that important that they know today, email Bones the particulars….I don't care…..Yes." He hung up, powering down his phone so that it could not disturb them until he turned it back on. "Just for the record, we don't own any food serving establishments."

Spock did not react to his statement, instead looking up at the waitress who was studying him with an appreciative eye.

"Vulcan spice tea?" she offered.

"Yes," Spock said.

"Anything to eat, sir?" she asked with an overly friendly smile which was completely wasted on Spock.

"No," Spock said with a shake of his head. She nodded, focusing instead on Jim.

"I'll have a cup of coffee. And a buttermilk scone."

"Yes sir," she agreed, walking away with one last appreciative glance over her shoulder at Spock.

"What do you want?" Spock finally asked Jim, his voice cold, his eyes frozen.

"To try and get you to understand," Jim said.

"I understand well enough. I understand you are accustom to making decisions that impact the lives of thousands of people. I am simply one more."

"That's not true," Jim said evenly.

"Which part? Which part is untrue?" Spock asked in challenge.

"You are _not_ simply one more," Jim said shaking his head.

"Who is Santiago?" Spock asked, the sudden change of subject not confusing Jim as perhaps Spock had anticipated.

"Santiago Castille. He's head of west coast operations," Jim said. He looked up at the waitress when she returned with their order, nodding his thanks.

"What did he want?" Spock asked, ignoring his tea for the moment.

"Why?" Jim asked. "What is it you want to know?"

"I do not believe that you would dismiss him if he were calling for business reasons. It is clear that you think of nothing else."

Jim wasn't sure what point Spock was making but he took out his phone and turned it back on. After putting it on speaker, he dialed Santiago's direct line.

"Yes Jim," Santiago said, some surprise in his voice.

"Repeat to me…to us why you called earlier."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Tell me what you said," Jim said in a tone that was accustom to being obeyed.

"The venture capitalists you were meeting with asked if you were returning to the office after your abrupt departure. They thought the deal would be finalized today. When you said you would be unavailable, I asked if I should dismiss them. You replied that if it is important for them to know today I should email the proposal to Leonard for him to sign or not. I repeated to you what they had said – that they were looking for your response, not Leonard's. You replied that you do not care," Santiago said, pausing for Jim's response.

"Thank you Santiago. While I have you, please call Dr. Pike and Dr. Boyce and inform them that something has come up. I will reschedule our dinner meeting soon."

"Of course," Santiago agreed. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Probably not," Jim decided, looking at Spock. "If you need anything, contact Bones. I'll let him know."

"Certainly," Santiago said. "Is there anything else you need me to assist in?"

"Not at the moment. If there is, I'll contact you."

"Very good. Enjoy your day," Santiago said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I plan to," Jim agreed, disconnecting.

"You are taking off tomorrow?" Spock asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I am very much hoping that I'll be spending it with you. If not, I'll just take it off. Go swimming, maybe go to a movie. It's been a long time since I've skipped work," Jim admitted.

Spock nodded slowly, sipping his tea as he considered all that had occurred since he saw the instant message from his mother. "Amanda is well?"

"She's fine. She misses you but she understands why you absent yourself," Jim said to Spock's nod.

"Where do you live?" Spock asked, his unexpected question not surprising Jim.

"Holloway Virginia. We live on a 300 acre horse farm," Jim said with a smile of fondness at the thoughts of home.

"_We_?" Spock repeated.

"Bones and I live in the same house. Sort of. It was built about 100 years ago by a married couple who couldn't stand each other. For some ridiculous reason, they couldn't or wouldn't divorce so they built a house with two wings and a common center. The wings are like regular houses except for the common area in the middle."

"That is an unusual arrangement," Spock noted.

"It is. But it's perfect for us. Because we have Joanna too," Jim said.

"Joanna?" Spock asked.

"Bones daughter. She's about to turn 8. When she was almost 2, Bones' wife divorced him. Almost a year later, she died in a car accident. Bones and I have Joanna," Jim explained. "She's the reason we live on a horse farm. Several years ago she saw a TV show about horses that had been abandoned or mistreated. She cried about it for three days until Bones agreed to buy a farm to provide a refuge for those horses. When they found Rolling Hills Farm, the house was already there. Joanna said that was because I was supposed to live with them too. It's hard to say _no_ to Joanna McCoy so I didn't."

"You lived separately prior to that?"

"Yeah. We had our own houses. But we preferred being together. Joanna doesn't like when I'm out of her sight for very long. And I know what you must be thinking – that there is more between me and Bones than friendship. But there's not. He is as much my brother as Sam is. I love Bones with all of my heart but I'm not interested in engaging in incest and that's how it would feel."

Spock remained completely impassive when Jim finished, turning over in his head all that he had just learned. Clearly he had misjudged Jim and let his emotions have sway over his intellect. "Where is Joanna now?"

Jim looked at his watch, calculating in his head. "She is at home watching the _Oh No You Didn't_ marathon."

"_Oh No You Didn't_?" Spock asked.

"It's a kid's show. All the rage in the pre-teen set," Jim explained

"And Dr. McCoy is there with her?"

"Probably. If not, Gaila is. She's part nanny, part teacher, part horse-whisperer."

"Have you spoken to Joanna today?"

"Not today. Why?" Jim asked, wondering about that particular question.

"Perhaps you should call her now," Spock suggested evenly.

"Are you suggesting that there is no Joanna McCoy?" Jim asked, trying to keep the smile from showing on his face. Spock was giving him way too much credit in the imagination category if that's what he thought.

"I have no way of knowing," Spock said.

"Except I'm not in the habit of lying or making people up," Jim replied with a full smile. He turned on his phone, hitting one of his speed dials.

"J-daddy," a little girl squealed in pure delight.

"Hey Princess. Has the all-_Oh No You Didn't _all the time started yet?" Jim asked, smiling broadly.

"Uh huh. Me and daddy are watching it. Are you?"

"No, Princess. It's not time in California," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that's where you were," she said.

"How was your swim lesson today?" he asked.

"Good. I got to jump off the deep end."

"You did not," Jim with all the seriousness he could muster.

"I did so. Gaila took pictures. She said she'd send them to you after she takes care of the horses."

"Oh boy. I can't wait to see them," Jim said.

"The vetranarian came by, J-daddy. She doesn't think Smoky is going to get better," Joanna said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Princess. We talked about this, remember? He was really sick when he came to live with us. Sometimes our horses don't get better."

"I know," Joanna sighed. "Daddy said the same thing. When are you coming home?"

"Not until Friday. I told you that yesterday," Jim laughed.

"I know. But I thought you might change your mind. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Princess. But you can call me any time you want to. You know that."

"I know," Joanna agreed. "Guess what Daddy said we're doing tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. But it better not be dangerous," Jim said in mock warning, making Joanna laugh.

"It's not," she giggled. "We're going to that new toy store. The one over in Hillsdale. Daddy said I can get as many Barbie dresses as I want."

"He did? What have you done to deserve that many new Barbie clothes?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"_J-daddy_," she said in exasperation.

"Oh," Jim said as though he only just remembered. "It's not because your birthday is in one week, is it?"

"No," she giggled.

"Is it because you are the most beautiful princess in the whole wide world?" Jim asked.

"That's not why. You _know_ why, J-daddy."

"Of course I do, Princess. It's because you made straight A-s on your report card."

"Yep," Joanna agreed. "Oh. My most favorite episode is starting. I love you, J-daddy."

"I love you too, Princess. And I'll see you Friday," Jim said.

"Or maybe sooner?" Joanna asked hopefully.

"Not likely," Jim laughed.

Joanna sighed as dramatically as only an 8 year old can before Jim heard the sounds of kisses being blown his way.

"Got 'em," Jim assured her. "May I talk to Bones if he can stand to tear himself away from _Oh No You Didn't?_"

"Uh huh. Here, Daddy," Joanna said, handing over her phone.

"You okay?" Bones asked automatically.

"I'm fine. I'm here with Spock," Jim told him, more behind the words than just information.

"Good. Santiago called. I got the proposal."

"And?" Jim prompted.

"And I took care of it," Bones said with only a hint of amusement. "You're off until Wednesday. What I did or not do is not your concern until then."

"I see," Jim laughed. "How many dresses are you buying Barbie tomorrow?"

"All of 'em if she wants. I'm using your credit card," Bones said, making Jim laugh again.

"Because you don't have one of your own?"

"You, _my friend_, are the one who promised them to her," Bones reminded him.

"Oh. Right," Jim had to agree.

"Jo-jo wants you again. Call me tomorrow if you need me," Bones said.

"You know I will," Jim agreed, waiting as Bones gave the phone to his daughter.

"J-daddy, I forgot to tell you," she said all excited.

"What did you forget, Princess?"

"Gaila helped me ride Lightening today. He was so good and so gentle," she said happily.

"That's wonderful," Jim enthused. "Will I be getting those pictures too?"

"'Course," Joanna said, distracted and trying to multi-focus.

"Good. I'll let you get back to _Oh No You Didn't,_" Jim said.

"'Kay. Love you, J-daddy."

"Love you more," Jim said before Joanna hung up.

"J-daddy?" Spock had to ask, one eyebrow elevated in unmistakable humor.

"P-Diddy was on an episode of _Oh No You Didn't_. Joanna thought they were saying P-daddy and decided I should be J-daddy. And I have been ever since," Jim explained with an affectionate smile. "Do you believe now that she exists?"

"It was wrong of me to doubt you," Spock said quietly. "I owe you an apology."

Jim shook his head, reaching over but withdrawing his hand before he made contact. "No. I shouldn't have contacted Amanda. Maybe we could have a do-over. I promise not to interfere in your personal life if you agree to forgive me."

Spock could only nod at that. "Agreed. It was not necessary for you to cancel your dinner plans for this evening."

Jim shrugged in dismissal. "They'll understand. And if they don't, well, that's on them." Jim looked around the café which was becoming more and more crowded as time went on. "What do you say we leave this table to someone else?"

"I am in complete agreement," Spock said, standing as Jim did. He followed Jim to the register where he paid, leaving the smiling waitress a very generous tip.

"Where would you like to go? The hotel? The beach? Now that we have time free, what would you like to do with it?" Jim asked as the walked back toward the office building.

"You are not dressed for the beach," Spock pointed out.

"No, I'm not." Jim laughed. "Wait. I know just the thing."

"The thing for what?" Spock asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Jim shook his head but the sparkle in his eyes was unmistakable. "You'll see when we get there."


	9. Like a Kid in a Candy Store

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.__~ Dr. Seuss_

* * *

><p>Spock was in the driver's seat of the Ferrari, following Jim's instructions. Or at least interpreting them since Jim didn't know exactly how to get where they were going.<p>

"Are you sure this is Palm Tree Drive?" Jim asked, looking out the windshield.

"It is. We are driving toward Palm Tree Lane as you instructed," Spock assured him.

"Okay," Jim agreed. "When you get to the Lane, turn left."

Spock agreed, slowing as they approached the indicated turn.

"When you get to Independence Freeway, take it south," Jim said, watching the scenery go by. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What are we doing now?" Spock asked in return, making Jim laugh.

"Oh no. I'm not spoiling the surprise. You'll know in about 7 minutes."

"Indeed," Spock said, slowing in order to exit onto Independence Freeway, heading south.

"So? Tomorrow?" Jim prompted.

"I will tell you once I have your promise you will not laugh," Spock said.

"Laugh? Why would I laugh? Whatever you want to do is fine with me," Jim assured him.

"I wish to visit Disneyland," Spock admitted.

"That's…fine," Jim said, turning to look out his window, fighting the smile trying to take over his face.

"You are laughing. On the inside," Spock accused.

"Maybe a little," Jim said in an even tone. "Can I ask why you want to go? You don't strike me as the Disneyland kind of…Vulcan."

"I have heard from several clients that it is a source of much amusement," Spock said with a shrug. "Have you ever visited?"

"Not Disneyland. I've been to Disney World several times with Joanna. It is a lot of fun, especially going with a child."

"Do you object to going without her?"

"Of course not. If you want to go see Mickey Mouse, we'll go see Mickey Mouse," Jim promised with a smile. "I'll even buy you your own ears."

"I have ears," Spock said, making Jim laugh.

"Not Mickey Mouse ears," Jim said, shaking his head. "I don't know if they have any that are shaped like Vulcan ears but we can ask."

"Round ones are acceptable," Spock said, glancing over at Jim to see the sparkle in his eyes. "Will Joanna be angry when she discovers you visited without her?"

"She won't like it. But I'll buy her a present and she'll forgive me," Jim said.

"An excellent arrangement," Spock agreed.

"Take the next exit," Jim directed, pointing at the sign. "At the top of the ramp, turn right."

Spock followed his directions, stopping the car as instructed in front of a tall gate with a sign above it that stated ENTERPRISE RACE TRACK AND PROVING GROUND. Spock waited as Jim left the car, entering a code into the panel beside the tall chain-link fence. The gate magically rolled to one side, Jim returning to his seat.

"Go ahead," Jim said, nodding forward to the drive that had been hidden by the gate. Stretched out beyond was a tremendous oval of pavement, the sides banked, a sturdy guardrail encircling the track. "Pull up over there by the bleachers."

Spock drove the car parallel to the track, stopping at the edge of the tall bleachers. As they were getting out of the car, a thin, sturdy looking man left a building further on. He smiled broadly when he saw the identity of his visitor.

"Jimmy," he said in delight, holding out his hand. "You dinna say you were comin' out."

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Jim said honestly, shaking the other man's hand. "Spock, this is Scotty. Scotty, Spock."

"Spock," Scotty said with a nod.

"Mr. Scotty," Spock responded.

"Ach – it's just Scotty."

"Very well," Spock said, looking over at Jim as he tried to puzzle out what was going on.

"Scotty is a genius with machinery," Jim said, clapping Scotty on the back. "He's chief engineer for all of Enterprise Industries."

"I tole you I dinna want the job, laddie," Scotty said, shaking his head and taking a rag out of the pocket of his well-worn jeans to wipe his hands. The rag was quite possibly more oil-stained than the fingers he was trying to clean.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, you told me that two years ago. You were doing the job three years before that. And we leave you alone, mostly. Don't we?" Jim said.

"Aye. Mostly. Leonard comin' out?"

"I don't think so. He didn't say he was," Jim said with a shrug. "Do you need him for something?"

"No. Just bein' nosey," Scotty said.

"He's home if you need to call him," Jim said, turning to smile broadly at Spock. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead?" Spock repeated, unable to understand to what Jim was referring.

"Take the Ferrari around the track. As fast as you want. That's what the track is for," Jim said with a wink.

"Drive it on the oval?" Spock asked, looking at the track and back to the car, temptation calling to him.

"Aye, laddie. Do the Ferrari good. I have a helmet if you like," Scotty offered.

"Is it customary?" Spock asked, doing everything he could to keep his Vulcan reserve in place when what he really wanted was to jump in the car and see how fast it could really go.

"Depends. On how fast you plan to go and how hard your head is," Jim laughed.

Spock nodded once, glancing at Jim. "Are you coming?"

"I'll watch," Jim said, waving at the bleachers.

Spock nodded again, returning to the Ferrari and climbing in. With a last look back at Jim, he put the car into gear and pulled it onto the track. He started out slowly, getting a feel for how the track ran and how the car responded to it. It didn't take long for him to speed up, driving the car faster than he knew was strictly sensible.

"So, laddie," Scotty said, sitting next to Jim on one of the bleachers sheltered from the sun by the overhead canopy.

"So?" Jim said, looking at the other man, one of his oldest friends. If it weren't for Scotty, Jim was pretty sure there would be no Enterprise Industries.

"He's the one."

"Is that a question?" Jim asked, following the Ferrari with his eyes.

"Nope," Scotty said. "What's stopping you from admitting it?"

Jim shook his head, not otherwise responding.

"If he's the one, he's the one, Jimmy. How you met him is irrelevant."

"Are you some kind of Jedi?" Jim asked him.

"No but I can read you like a proverbial book. Did ya think you'd hide it from me? Or Leonard?"

"Bones knows."

"And?" Scotty prompted.

Jim shrugged. "Really. How can you know how I feel about him? Jedi mind tricks aside."

Scotty squinted at the track a moment before turning to meet Jim's eyes. "First off, it's Monday afternoon and you're here. Not downtown. I canna remember the last time _that_ happened. Second, he's not employed by Enterprise. Which means you just met 'im. Otherwise I'd know him already. The shirt he's wearing still has creases from the package it came in. I'm guessin' you bought it. And the pants."

"What makes you think I purchased them?" Jim asked with a tiny smile.

"He badly needs a haircut. He could stand to gain ten pounds. There isn't any way he could a' bought those clothes himself. Besides which, he's pretending he's not awed by you and what you stand for but he has that _look_."

"What look?" Jim asked.

"The one Joanna gets when she finds the exact Barbie dress she really, really wants."

"I see," Jim said. "I hadn't noticed that about Spock. But you're right. He does look at me like a kid in a candy store who has all the credit he needs."

"And you are the chocolate," Scotty agreed. "It's not just that he wants you. He can't stand the idea of not having you."

"He's a Vulcan. Emotions like love and lust are illogical."

Scotty shook his head at that. "You know that's na true. They tell themselves that, while trying to convince us Humans. Don't make it so. And do you know you look at him the same as he does you?"

"I'm that transparent?"

"I tole ya', laddie. I can read you like any book," Scotty said.

"I met with the Brandenburg Consortium this morning," Jim said in an intentional change of subject. "They want us to build their next generation race cars. What do you think?"

"I'm na goin' to Germany. I'll oversee it from here iffin that's what you want," Scotty said.

"I told them we would _not_ build the factory in Germany. They don't care as long as we build their cars for them."

"Where will you be buildin' it?" Scotty asked as they watched Spock begin his next lap.

"Where do you want it? Here?" Jim asked.

"Makes no difference ta me. I'll come to Virginia if you want."

"Of course it's what I prefer. But it doesn't much matter. I'll build it wherever you want it."

"Leonard has agreed to the factory?"

"Non-pharmaceutical. He doesn't care."

"Virginia then. Joanna's not gettin' any younger," Scotty laughed.

"She's not. She jumped off the deep end in swim lessons," Jim said, checking his phone. Gaila had sent him the photos which he shared with Scotty.

"Virginia then," Scotty decided, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"That's fine. There are several empty warehouses that we can convert. Do you want to live on the farm?"

"Is there still space?" Scotty laughed.

"Always," Jim assured him. "Especially since Hikaru and Pavel are finally sharing the same cottage."

"The blue one?"

"Yeah. So you can have the green or the yellow cottage. Whichever one you want."

"Isn't Gaila in the green cottage?" Scotty asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Right," Jim laughed.

"She doesn't want me, laddie."

"You are wrong about that," Jim said.

Scotty shrugged, watching the bright red Ferrari continue to circle the track. They sat in easy silence, no words necessary between them. When Spock had driven around a total of ten times, he slowed to a stop next to the bleachers, exiting the car.

"Thank you," he said to them both.

"You sure you're done?" Jim asked with a bright smile.

"Quite certain. It is the finest car I have ever experienced," Spock confirmed.

"She's got a lot under the hood," Scotty agreed.

Spock nodded at that, focusing on Jim who could not fail to notice that his expression was the 'kid in the candy store' one that Scotty had described. Jim was pretty sure his own expression matched it.

"I'm ready for something to eat," Jim decided, shaking himself from his contemplation of Spock and his untamed beauty.

"I am hungry as well," Spock agreed. "Will you be joining us?"

Scotty looked from Spock to Jim and back. "Surely you don't want me to tag along."

"You are one of Jim's closest friends. It is only natural that he would wish to spend time with you when afforded the opportunity," Spock said.

"Do come," Jim said to Scotty with a smile of invitation.

"I need to be cleanin' up a little. Tell me where it is you're going and I'll meet you there," Scotty said.

"Mmm…" Jim said, considering it. "Do you have a taste for anything specific?"

"I don't care, laddie. You know as long as there is plenty of it, I'm good with it," Scotty reminded him.

"True, true," Jim laughed. "How about Arigato?"

"Perfect," Scotty agreed. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"We'll meet you there," Jim said, walking down the bleachers with Scotty. "They have plenty of vegetarian choices."

"I am not concerned. I know you would not have suggested it if there was nothing for me to eat," Spock said.

Jim nodded, trying very hard not to look over at Scotty who he _knew_ was smiling at them. Better he keep his eyes averted, or better even still – keep his eyes on Spock.

He and Spock entered the Ferrari, Spock smoothly pulling it back out onto the street.

"Thank you," Spock said, glancing over at Jim.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did. You have known Mr. Scott for a long time," Spock said.

"I have. I think I finally talked him into returning to Virginia."

"Does he prefer California?" Spock asked.

"Not really. He's out here primarily for us."

"If he returns to Virginia, who will assume his responsibilities here?"

Jim shrugged at that, instructing him to take the next left. "Santiago will hire someone. Since the engineer will be Santiago's responsibility, there's no reason I should chose Scotty's replacement. It's better for the local head of operations to do their own hiring."

Spock nodded at that, continuing to follow Jim's instructions. He pulled to the side of the road when they had been driving for twenty minutes.

"What? What's wrong?" Jim asked, frowning over at Spock.

"You said the restaurant is on Cavalier Way."

"Yeah," Jim said, looking out the windshield. "This isn't it."

"The Cavalier Way with which I am familiar is approximately 16 miles east of our current location."

"What?" Jim said. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was under the impression you knew where we were going. I see now I was incorrect," Spock said with a hint of restrained Vulcan amusement coming through in his voice.

"Great," Jim said in an attempt to sound annoyed. An attempt which utterly failed. "Now we'll be late. _And_ you should have told me."

"You were providing the instructions. I am uncertain how our current predicament can be attributed to me."

"Fine. Fine," Jim said with a sigh. "Please take us in the correct direction to arrive at the Arigato on Cavalier Way."

"You will cease telling me the way in which to go?" Spock asked, one eyebrow raised in accusation.

"Yes. But you should have told me," Jim stated one last time as Spock pulled carefully back onto the road.

Spock refused to respond, correcting their previous errors. Jim tried to ignore Spock, pulling out his phone to call Scotty.

"We're going to be a few minutes late," Jim said, not appreciating Scotty's laugh in response.

"Got lost did ya?"

"Maybe," Jim said. "You can keep laughing. And I can fire you for it."

"Now you have me worried," Scotty claimed. "I think I'll be givin' Leonard a call and see what he thinks of that."

"Fine," Jim said. "I'm not paying for your dinner."

"Then I shouldn't order the lobster?" Scotty laughed.

Jim sighed, glancing back at Spock who was studiously looking forward and pretending to ignore Jim completely. "Okay. It's my fault we're late. This never happens in Virginia."

"As I recall, you almost missed Joanna's second dance recital because you went south on Patrick Henry Blvd instead of north," Scotty said.

"You are definitely fired."

"I know. This makes, what, 145 times?" Scotty asked with a laugh.

"Maybe. Maybe this time I mean it," Jim claimed, not able to stop from smiling.

"Maybe," Scotty said. "I'll see you shortly."

"Right," Jim agreed, hanging up. "You can pretend you don't think it's funny. But I know better."

Spock raised one eyebrow at Jim's accusation but did not have anything further to add.

It wasn't much longer before they arrived at the restaurant. After turning the car over to the valet, they entered, the hostess taking them directly to the table already occupied by Scotty.

"Stop laughing," Jim ordered, Scotty just shaking his head.

"Next time don't listen to him," Scotty advised Spock as they settled in their seats.

"As I now know," Spock agreed. "However, he did unerringly lead us to the race track."

"True," Scotty had to concede with a laugh. "He's a man of many talents. Directions is not one of them."

"As I have discerned," Spock said.

"Are you two quite done?" Jim protested.

"Not quite," Scotty laughed, looking up at the waitress when she stopped by their table.

"Good evening, gentleman," she said with a smile. "The usual, Scotty?"

"Yes please, lassie," Scotty agreed.

"Dr. Kirk?" she asked, her appreciation of his presence reflected in her dark brown eyes.

"I'll have plum sake, Sachiko."

She nodded, focusing on Spock. "We have Vulcan spice tea if you'd like."

"That would be acceptable," Spock agreed with a nod.

"I won't be a moment," she said as she left their table.

As they waited for their drinks, they discussed the dinner choices and what they thought they would like to eat. By the time she returned, they had decided, placing their orders and content to chat while they waited.

"We are going to Disneyland," Jim said when Scotty asked what Spock was doing tomorrow.

"We?" Scotty repeated.

"Yes, we," Jim said. "I'm taking off tomorrow."

"Takin' off?" Scotty said as though Jim had stopped speaking English. "As in not going to work?"

"That is the general meaning of term," Spock agreed, enjoying Scotty's laugh at his response.

"You are very good for him," Scotty said with a nod.

"Good at corrupting me," Jim claimed, smiling at Spock.

"It was not my idea for you to take a vacation day," Spock reminded him. "You did so of your own volition."

"That's not the way I remember it," Jim lied.

"I see," Spock said, pretending to consider Jim's statement, his head tilted slightly to one side. "What method did I use to persuade you to make a decision which you now claim was purely mine?"

"You don't want me to remind you in front of Scotty, do you?" Jim laughed.

"Oh lord. Please don't," Scotty said, trying to sound horrified at the prospect.

"I will refrain. Providing Jim refrains from further accusing me of subterfuge," Spock said, making the other two laugh.

"I don't know that I'd be callin' it subterfuge," Scotty said. "Persuasion of the best kind sounds more like it."

"Perhaps," Spock said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"So if you need anything tomorrow, call Santiago or Bones," Jim told Scotty.

"I will. You aren't wearing a suit tomorrow, are you?" Scotty asked, eyeing the loosened tie that Jim still wore with his custom shirt. His jacket had long since been abandoned to the boot of the Ferrari.

"Would that be inappropriate?" Jim asked, with overly wide innocent blue eyes.

"Not for you," Scotty decided. "Do I need to lend you a casual shirt?"

"No," Jim laughed. "I have plenty with me. And shorts. You won't be mortified if I wear them, will you?"

"Not at all," Spock said. "So long as you do not insist that I wear shorts as well."

"Of course not," Jim assured him. "Pavel and Hikaru probably will."

"They are accompanying us?" Spock asked, sounding almost pleased at the idea.

"They don't know it yet. But yeah, they're coming. You don't mind, right?'

"I do not. Their presence is very… reassuring," Spock decided.

"They are quite the pair," Scotty said with a fond smile.

"Always have been," Jim agreed, looking up at Sachiko when she returned with their dinners.

Dinner was a resounding success, Spock asking Scotty innocent sounding question about Jim, gleaning much information from his responses. They both ignored Jim's attempts to steer the conversation to more neutral topics, Spock refusing to be deterred and Scotty delighting in Jim's discomfort at being the subject of such scrutiny.

When the last of the delicious food had been eaten and the drinks emptied, they parted ways, Scotty wishing them pleasant dreams. Even as he said it, he was quite certain it would be some time before they actually went to sleep for the night. There was too much proverbial chocolate in their personal candy store and he knew they would be sampling as much of it as they possibly could.


	10. The Man and the Mouse

_I would rather entertain and hope that people learned something than educate people and hope they were entertained. ~Walt Disney_

* * *

><p>While Spock was driving back to the hotel, without any help from Jim which meant they would arrive much sooner, Jim sent a text to Hikaru: <em>you &amp; pavel pick us up tmorrow at 8:30. Casual dress. Comfortable shoes.<em>

It was only moments later a reply was received: _got it. c u 830._

That done, Jim put his phone in his pocket and turned his focus on Spock. Spock glanced over, raising one eyebrow in inquiry. "Jim?"

Jim shrugged, looking out the window rather than meeting Spock's intensely brown eyes. "Do you want to get your hair cut?"

"My hair cut," Spock repeated. This was an unexpected question.

"Not short. But your bangs are too long. I know they annoy you. And…well."

Spock took a moment to respond, considering what Jim had just said. He found it interesting that Jim knew his bangs were longer than he would have preferred. "Yes," he responded. "I would like a hair cut."

Jim nodded, his left hand reaching out to remove the rubber band at the end of Spock's braid. His fingers combed through, loosening his black hair until it hung below his shoulders. "Don't cut it short."

"I have no intentions of it," Spock said.

"Do you keep your bangs long to hide your eyebrows?" Jim asked, a note of something like regret in his tone.

"Not intentionally. Even if my eyebrows are not visible, it is clear I am Vulcan."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, tracing the tip of Spock's ear. "A beautiful Vulcan."

"There are those who disagree with that sentiment," Spock told him with a shrug.

"They are wrong," Jim said, shaking his head.

"Thank you," Spock responded, pulling into the driveway of the Wiltshire. He wanted to tell Jim that he appreciated not just his words but his presence and his belief and his ability to forgive him. But inside the Ferrari didn't seem the opportune time to voice those thoughts.

When the car was entrusted to the valet, they wordlessly entered the hotel, crossing over to the elevators. As soon as they were inside and Jim had swiped his card, he turned to Spock, devouring him with wide, hungry eyes. Hands followed eyes, warm fingers slipping under Spock's shirt to pull it up and out of the way, exposing skin for Jim to touch and lick and nibble on.

"Now is not the place," Spock said, flinching at his sudden inability to make coherent sentences. Not that it was his fault, what with his brain threatening to short out from the delicious things Jim was doing to him.

"Can't stop until the penthouse," Jim assured him, his busy fingers undoing the button and zipper of Spock's pants. He wanted to touch Spock, feel his heat, know the urgency already settled between his legs. His right hand pushed into Spock's pants as his left stroked Spock's arching back. "Good," Jim said when he encountered Spock's firm erection.

Spock responded by groping the front of Jim's pants, finding a hardness to match his own. His breathing was picking up speed as Jim continued to touch him, the intimacy of the contact heightened by the fact that they were still fully dressed.

The elevator slowed to a stop, Jim and Spock stumbling out as they continued their clumsy efforts to find what they both wanted, needed. Spock backed Jim down the corridor, Jim's back encountering the door to the penthouse.

"I don't have a key," Spock whispered into Jim's ear as Jim continued to lick the corded muscles of his neck.

"Back pocket," Jim breathed into Spock's ear before biting the lobe.

Spock forced himself to focus enough to extract the key from Jim's pocket, trying to ignore the flexing of the muscles of Jim's backside that were even more evident through his pocket. Spock was finally able to free the key wallet, holding it as though he couldn't focus long enough to remember what its use was.

Jim bit Spock's shoulder while moving them aside so Spock could shakily shove the key into the card reader. Spock wrapped his left arm firmly around Jim to steady him as he pushed open the door. Once inside, Jim shoved the door closed with his foot, busy fingers working to divest Spock of his clothes. Two shirts, two pair of pants, two sets of shoes marked their trail to the bedroom. Jim guided Spock to the bed, leaning him against the edge as he went down to his knees in front of him. Spock's eyes were wide and his breathing shallow as Jim's tongue peeked out to lick Spock's hard erection.

"Are you sure?" Spock breathed, his right hand buried in Jim's golden brown hair.

"What kind of question is that?" Jim responded before licking him again. "Would I be on my knees if I weren't sure?"

"Perhaps you see it as a form of penance," Spock suggested in a low voice, the anticipation fighting the guilt for supremacy. He was more than willing to allow Jim to perform oral on him but not if it was in attempt to set things right. That had already been done.

"I want it. Please," Jim said, looking up at him.

Spock nodded, relaxing against the softness of the bed supporting him. He was certainly not going to argue against it any further. The first time Jim had gone down on him had proved that he had the requisite skills, ones Spock was more than willing to allow him to demonstrate again.

Jim took Spock back into his mouth, enjoying the fullness, the flavor, the intimacy of engulfing him. Spock was mumbling above him, Jim pleased that he had reduced him to incoherence.

When Spock began producing even more glistening drops, coating Jim's tongue and throat with the deliciousness of it, Jim pulled back, letting go of Spock with a soft _pop. _Jim's red and swollen mouth curved into a smile when Spock moaned, his hand gripping Jim's hair even tighter in a futile effort to guide Jim into resuming what he had been doing.

Jim shook his head as he rose on shaky knees, pushing gently on Spock's shoulders until he got the hint and lay flat on the bed. Jim followed, straddling Spock's prone form, admiring the beauty of the Vulcan on full view.

"You are…." Jim stopped, shaking his head. His hands were caressing Spock's stomach and chest, enjoying the hardness of the muscles under the inhumanly warm skin.

"Vulcan?" Spock supplied with a hint of teasing.

Jim shook his head again. "Incredible. Gorgeous. Hot."

Spock lifted one of Jim's hands from his chest, sucking the first two fingers into his mouth. Jim gasped at the surprising intimacy of the gesture, wide eyes staring down at Spock in amazement.

"Oh G-g-god," Jim whispered. "I w-w-want you. So much."

Spock almost-smiled, reaching over into the drawer with his free hand to extract the tube. "Please," Spock said around the fingers still being bathed by his tongue. The vibration of his voice shook Jim, the sound settling in his groin and straining his erection even more.

Jim took the lubricant, coating his palm before backing up enough to transfer the slick to Spock. It didn't take long until Spock was breathless and too close and wanting to beg Jim to hurry. Jim saw the signs of the approaching orgasm and released Spock, smiling at his moans of loss.

"I'm coming," Jim whispered, stroking Spock's stomach down to the patch of dark, damp curls. Raising up and moving forward, Jim guided Spock's velvet hardness into his body. The momentary pain was well worth the satisfaction of having him fully encased. Jim watched Spock's face contort in pleasure as Jim slowly rose and lowered his body over Spock's hardness. "C-c-can you read my t-t-thoughts?"

"No," Spock breathed. "Do you want me to do so?"

Jim shook his head, leaning over just enough to brush his hand against Spock's stomach. "I don't m-m-mind. But it's okay if you d-d-don't – c-c-can't. You know."

"Do wish to meld with me?" Spock asked, entwining the fingers of their hands, the extra touch bringing them even closer than before.

"N-n-not yet," Jim said.

Spock nodded, using their joined hands to pull Jim down fully on him and flipping them over. Being in Jim was heaven. Being able to control the rate of penetration was one step beyond that. Jim didn't mind the reversal, wrapping both legs around Spock's body and locking his ankles at the small of Spock's back. Spock only knew the feel of Jim's body welcoming him, the warmth of Jim's skin beneath him, the sounds that weren't words Jim was saying just for him.

Spock raised his head enough to look down at Jim's face which was contorted in pleasure. His mouth was slightly open as he panted for enough air and Spock felt a surge of _want_. He wanted those parts of Jim he'd never had. He wanted to feel those lips connecting with his, know the taste of his mouth, know Jim's tongue and prove that it would slot perfectly with his own.

"What?" Jim gasped when his eyes barely opened to look up at Spock.

Spock shook his head, all of his body back in contact with Jim's, his mouth latched onto Jim's shoulder, sucking a bruise into the skin there. There were no more coherent thoughts or sounds as their lovemaking culminated in twin orgasms which nearly shattered them both.

Spock thought he might need to move, his weight too much for Jim. But Jim had other ideas. He unlocked his ankles and wrapped hot, shaking arms around Spock, holding him in place. Spock was fairly certain that Jim was purring but thought it was probably better if he didn't mention it.

"Times like these," Jim whispered into Spock's ear when he had energy to speak, "makes me wished I smoked."

Spock could not stop the amusement from Jim's words bubbling up inside, a tender smile breaking across his mouth. "I believe you were smoking."

That made Jim laugh hard enough for them both. "I don't doubt that we both were," he said, kissing Spock's shoulder before laughing again. He hummed in contentment at the closeness of Spock, all of the skin against skin incredibly comforting.

"You mustn't fall asleep before we shower," Spock reminded him softly.

"In a minute," Jim said, nuzzling his nose into Spock's neck. "Nice."

"It is," Spock said, kissing Jim's cheek.

They lay still, savoring the heat and the connection and the simple pleasure of _being._ Spock made sure he remained awake as he felt the slow relaxing of Jim's body beneath him. "Jim," he whispered before Jim could fall completely asleep. "Jim."

"Yeah," Jim sighed, letting his eyes drift open. "Go ahead. I'll shower when you're done."

"We could shower at the same time," Spock suggested.

Jim shook his head, smiling sleepily. "That would take too long. I'd want my hands all over you."

"I have no objections," Spock said, leaving the bed, his eyes on Jim until he disappeared into the bathroom. Only a few minutes elapsed before he returned, Jim going into the still warm bathroom to shower.

Once they were both clean and warm and dry, they curled up together and fell immediately to sleep.

~o0o~

"Hey," Jim said the next morning from where he lay pressed up close to Spock, watching him sleep.

Spock shifted but made no other response.

"Hey," Jim repeated, leaning up on one elbow to kiss Spock's forehead then his eyelids. "Wake up. Mickey Mouse is waiting for us."

Spock cracked open one eye to look up at Jim. "He will still be there at a decent hour."

Jim laughed at that, shaking his head. "It's 7:30, my sleepy Vulcan friend. I'm surprised I had to wake you."

"Over-exertion," Spock claimed.

"Of the very best kind," Jim reminded him.

"I cannot argue with that," Spock agreed, slowly sitting up. "There will be time to eat before leaving, will there not?"

"Of course. We'll go downstairs to the restaurant. I'll let Hikaru know we're there. Then he can come tell us when he arrives."

Spock nodded at that, leaving the bed and enjoying the view when Jim did as well. "What are you wearing?"

Jim laughed and went into the closet, quickly returning with casual khakis and a light green short sleeve polo. "Do you approve?"

"I do," Spock agreed, disappearing momentarily into the closet. "This is appropriate?" he asked, holding jeans and a navy long sleeve polo.

"Very appropriate. And make sure you wear your most comfortable shoes. Lots of walking," Jim reminded him. "You also might want a jacket. Some of the inside rides and displays can be pretty cold."

Spock nodded at that and after puling on his clothes and braiding his hair, he retrieved the light jacket from the closet. "Do you want a jacket?"

"No. If I get cold, I'll buy a sweatshirt," Jim decided.

"Then perhaps I will not take my jacket," Spock suggested, making Jim laugh.

"If you want a sweatshirt, I'll get you one. Or more than one," Jim promised.

"That would seem more appropriate," Spock decided, looking at the jacket in his hand. "I will take the jacket as well. On a contingency basis."

"Of course," Jim agreed. "Make sure you have your phone. If we get separated, I don't want you to have to notify park security that you're lost."

"Of the two of us, you are far more likely to become lost than I," Spock told him, making Jim laugh again, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Can't argue with that. Then you need your phone so I can find you."

Spock nodded in agreement, fighting the smile that was trying to break free. His Vulcan reserve was at an all time low and he thought he didn't mind so terribly much. He knew exactly why it had been eroded and knew equally well that in four days time he would have ample opportunity to reinforce it.

They went down to the restaurant, momentarily debating the merits of ordering off the oversized menu versus the buffet. When Spock saw the amount of Vulcan fruits available on display at the buffet, the decision was made for him. Jim elected to partake of the buffet as well, the Belgian waffle station his siren song.

At quarter past eight, Jim got a text from Hikaru letting them know he had arrived. Jim texted him back to come in and have another cup of coffee. It was only moments later that Sulu and Chekov arrived, both attired in jeans and short sleeved shirts.

"Good morning," Jim said brightly at their arrival.

"Good morning," Spock echoed.

"Khakis?" Hikaru said to Jim when he and Pavel were seated at the table. Two cups of coffee magically appeared at their places, their waitress walking away with a wink.

"I told you to dress casually," Jim reminded him.

"Vhere is it ve are going?" Pavel asked, eyeing the untouched croissant on Jim's plate. Jim handed it to him, Pavel smiling in thanks.

"If I tell you, it will spoil the surprise," Jim said in much the same way he had told Spock on their way to the track.

"You aren't eating that entire croissant, are you?" Hikaru asked Pavel as he put on too much butter.

"You should go get your own," Jim said, pointing over at the buffet. "Although I am fairly sure you've both already had breakfast."

Hikaru shrugged as he and Pavel went to the buffet, returning with only a modest amount of food.

"You have to know that wherever we are going, there _will_ be food," Jim teased them.

"We can't be entirely sure with you," Hikaru replied. "What if you decide we all need to hike across the Mojave Desert? Only Spock would survive."

"He would certainly supply us with water," Spock said, making the others laugh.

"And hats," Pavel added. "Even you vould need a hat."

"Indeed," Spock agreed. "I am, however, certain that there will be no actual deserts involved in today's activities."

"You know vhere ve are going to?" Pavel asked.

"Possibly," Spock said, standing up. "Would you like anything further from the buffet?"

They declined and he soon returned with more Vulcan fruit which they all refused when he offered them a piece.

"I have a personal policy against eating anything blue," Hikaru informed him.

"Nyet," Pavel said, shaking his head. "This is not vhat you vere saying when I made you blueberry pancakes."

Hikaru just shrugged and continued eating the bacon he had stolen from Chekov.

"Have you both had enough?" Jim asked with a laugh. "We could spend all day here but the view might get old."

"I have," Pavel decided, looking down at his empty plate.

"Me too," Hikaru agreed, drinking the last of his coffee.

Jim gestured to a man passing by, who reluctantly came over to see what he needed. He was dressed much like the waiters but with a more formal air about him. "We need three cups of coffee to go."

"This is not McDonalds. We do not _do_ _to go_," the man said as he looked down his nose at the men who he had decided had no business being in his restaurant.

"Well," Jim said in a tone that would freeze water. "Just outside this restaurant is a coffee bar which sells ridiculously overpriced coffee. I suggest that you pretend this _is_ McDonalds and go to that bar for three cups in which you will then pour coffee."

"Are any of you even a guest of this hotel?" the man decided, becoming more haughty by the moment.

Jim stared up at him, Hikaru and Pavel having a very hard time not laughing. Secretly they felt a little sorry for the man who had no idea with whom he was arguing. "Do you know who is currently occupying the penthouse?" Jim asked in a deceptively even tone.

"I do. The identity of that guest is not your concern," the man informed him.

"Even if I am that guest?" Jim asked, his anger showing through by degree.

"I find that a little hard to…."

"Dr. Kirk?" Ms. Uhura asked, appearing as though out of thin air at the elbow of the man who visibly crumpled. "Is there a problem?"

"I was explaining to this _gentleman_ that I am the guest currently occupying your penthouse. That aside, I do not believe requesting three cups of coffee _to go_ is too much of imposition although he seems to disagree."

Ms. Uhura turned her icy glare to the wilted man attempting to hide behind her. "You refused to give him _cups_?"

"I was unaware of his identity," the man said quietly.

"It makes no difference. If any of our guests want cups of coffee to take with them, we will _gladly_ provide them."

"Yes ma'am," the man agreed, slinking off toward the lobby to fetch the cups.

"I apologize, Dr. Kirk, to you and your friends. His behavior does not reflect the philosophy of this establishment," Ms. Uhura said.

Jim decided not to remind her that it wasn't so many days ago that she herself had treated Spock even worse. What would be the point when she had apologized? "As long as we get the coffee, it's all good," he said with a charming smile.

"Your meals are on the house," she informed them.

"That's not necessary," Jim said.

"An attempt to make amends," she replied, looking him in the eye and saying more the words. He nodded in acceptance, turning his focus to the waitress who had previously been assisting them when she returned with three cups of steaming coffee.

"Thank you," Jim said as she distributed them.

"I apologize again," Ms. Uhura said, checking on the next table after Jim assured her it was unnecessary.

"Oh my God, Jim," Hikaru said quietly. "I was sure you were going to punch him."

"I wasn't. But I thought you might have your katana hidden on your person."

Hikaru laughed and shook his head.

"His is an unfortunate life," Spock said philosophically.

"I think you're right," Jim agreed, leading them out of the restaurant and the hotel. "You two," he said, pointing at Hikaru and Pavel. "Back seat."

They automatically complied, piling in and laughing as they sat as close together as they could.

Spock stared at Jim when he stopped next to where Spock was standing by the driver's side door. "Jim?"

"I'm driving," Jim declared.

"You are not," Spock corrected.

"I am too," Jim said firmly. "This isn't the Ferrari."

"We would like to be at our destination in short order. If you drive, it could very well be tomorrow before we arrive," Spock told him.

"That is so not true. I got us to the track yesterday," Jim reminded him.

"Although you were uncertain that I was on the correct portion of Palm Tree," Spock pointed out. "In addition, you directed us twenty minutes away from the restaurant rather than toward it."

"He's right," Hikaru said from the backseat. "You got _no_ sense of direction."

"No comments from the peanut gallery. Unless you want to take that walk across the Mojave," Jim threatened as sternly as he could manage.

"I am driving," Spock declared, entering the car on the driver's side and accepting the keys from Hikaru when he reached them over the seat.

"You are so fired," Jim told Sulu as he got into the front seat, trying hard to look angry.

"Yeah. I've heard that before," Sulu said with a shrug, relaxing back against the seat.

"You guys have your phones, right?" Jim asked over the seat.

"We do. Is there reception in the desert?" Hikaru asked with a laugh.

"You had better hope so. Otherwise you're going to have a long time to wait before you are rescued."

"I am scared now. Aren't you, Karu?" Chekov asked with a bright smile.

"Terrified," Sulu agreed watching the scenery go by as Spock pulled onto a more heavily traveled thoroughfare. "We're going northwest, Pav. I think we're safe from Jim's evil plans."

"Da," Pavel agreed, laughing when Jim frowned back at them. "Thank you, Spock."

Spock nodded and glanced over at Jim who winked at him. The atmosphere within the car filled Spock with a sense of peace that he had not felt in more years than he cared to remember. He refused to consider that sensation any longer, knowing that to consider it would be to set himself for even more of a heartbreak.

There was a palatable air of excitement from the backseat as they grew closer to Disneyland. It didn't take long for Pavel and Hikaru to guess their destination, fairly bouncing with excitement.

"No way," Hikaru finally said when they drove beneath the archway that welcomed the world to Disneyland. "This is so way better than the Mojave."

Jim laughed at that, waiting as Spock followed the directions of the parking attendant and pulling into the designated space. They were early enough that they could easily walk to the admission area, the magic beyond beckoning them.

"All right," Jim said, reaching into his pocket and giving Hikaru and Pavel credit chips to ensure their good time. "We can stay until 3:00."

"4:00," Hikaru corrected.

"You sure?" Jim asked, a secret conversation occurring between just the two of them.

"Yep. 4:00 o'clock," Hikaru confirmed.

"Okay," Jim agreed, feeling Spock's confusion.

"More secrets?" Spock finally asked.

Jim just shrugged, smiling innocently. "If you need more credits, just let me know."

"I think ve have plenty," Pavel said, looking at the chips Jim had given them.

"I want to make sure you have fun. You both deserve it. If we don't see you before then, we'll meet at the statue of the Man and the Mouse at 4. Got it?"

They agreed with the plan, approaching the admissions gates.

"Good morning, gentleman," a cheerful Orion man said. "The park doesn't officially open for another 35 minutes. Unless you are staying with one of our resorts."

"Or you are a member of the Board of Directors," Jim said with a smile, taking out an identification card embossed with a pair of unmistakable round ears and a golden seal.

"Of course, sir," the Orion said, quickly standing aside. "We were unaware you were planning to visit."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone I'm here," Jim requested.

"Certainly, Dr. Kirk. If you will swipe your card four times, you'll be all set."

Jim nodded, doing as instructed as the others filed through, Pavel and Hikaru trying very hard not to laugh.

"You are a member of their Board?" Spock asked although the proof had already been provided.

"Yeah. Bones made me do it so we don't have to pay every time we take Joanna," Jim claimed.

"Why are you not staying at one of the resorts?" Spock asked.

"Too much fuss. And I didn't have plans to come," Jim reminded him. "You two please behave yourselves. I'll hear about it if you don't."

"Us?" Hikaru said in all innocence before turning to follow Pavel toward the Haunted Mansion, always their first stop.

"You are a man of immense complexity," Spock said, studying Jim as though he had never seen him before.

"Sometimes too much complexity," Jim said with a shrug.

"I can imagine," Spock said, looking up at the statue of Walt Disney holding Mickey Mouse's hand. "Where shall we go first?"

"Did you research the park?" Jim asked, watching Spock take in the sights around them.

"There was not time," Spock reminded him. "Where did Pavel and Hikaru go?"

"To the Haunted Mansion. It's their favorite. They'll probably go through it four or five times in a row."

"Then perhaps we should experience it as well," Spock decided.

"That's fine with me. You know it's kind of silly, right?" Jim asked as he went in the direction he was quite certain would take them to the Mansion.

"I am able to have a willing suspension of disbelief which I believe is requisite for visiting the park," Spock said.

"So what you're saying is that you are going to have fun," Jim laughed, stopping when his phone rang, _One Day My Prince Will Come_ announcing it was Joanna calling. "Hey Princess."

"J-daddy," she said sternly.

"Uh oh. Bones told on me."

"You aren't allowed to be there without me. It's the rule," she reminded him with all the ferocity an eight year old could muster.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I'll take you to Disney World for your birthday, I promise."

"And I'll be Grand Marshall of the parade?"

"Of course. What do you want from Disneyland while I'm here?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"You aren't supposed to be there."

"I know, Princess. But I am. And I'm staying until this afternoon. I won't have any fun without you here."

"You promise?" she asked.

"I will try very hard to be miserable," Jim said, making her giggle.

"Okay. I don't need anything since we're going next week," she decided.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh," she said. "And it's okay if you have a little bit of fun."

"Thank you, love. Is Bones there?"

"No, J-daddy. He's at work," she laughed.

"Oh that's right. I forgot what day it was," he told her.

"Will you call me later and tell me what you did?" she requested.

"I won't get back to the hotel until late, Princess. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Don't have a lot of fun."

"I promise. Love you, Princess."

"Love you more," she said as they hung up.

"You were not truthful when you said you had never previously visited Disneyland," Spock said as they continued toward the Mansion.

"Not entirely," Jim confessed.

"Why did you lie?" Spock asked, no accusation in the tone. There was simply curiosity. And possibly some confusion.

"Because I wanted to come with you. If you knew I was a member of the Board, I was afraid you wouldn't want to come. That you would think I'd be bored," Jim explained.

"I see," Spock said, stopping at the end of the line of only a dozen people waiting to enter the Mansion. "If you had said you were on the Board and still wanted to come, I would have believed you."

"I didn't want you to think I was only doing it for you," Jim tried.

"Your motivation is not in question," Spock assured him. "I appreciate you bringing me even if it was under false pretenses."

"Not false pretenses," Jim said with a smile. "Would I be on the Board if I didn't love everything Disney?"

"No, I do not think that you would," Spock agreed. "How were you selected?"

"They needed help with the Epcot Test Track. We finally were able to figure out the correct logistics and dynamics so it worked the way it was supposed to. Once we finished, they invited me or Bones to join. He declined and made me do it."

"Made you do it?" Spock repeated, one skeptical eyebrow elevated.

"He threatened to tell Joanna I was refusing. She was only four but already knew all about Disney World. So I agreed."

"A wise move," Spock decided, advancing when the line did. "Do you visit here often?"

"Rarely. When I'm in California, it's almost always for business. I don't have a lot of free time. And Joanna doesn't usually come," Jim said.

"You did not originally have today free," Spock reminded him.

Jim just shrugged, smiling at the costumed cast member who greeted them with a demeanor appropriately somber for the Haunted Mansion. She said that the other caskets were not yet filled and they would have to wait a few moments before they could be accommodated. But as they were already dead, what were minutes compared to eternity?

As she was providing her explanation, Jim watched Spock, able to see the amusement in his brown eyes. Although he'd never admit it even to Jim, Spock thought what she was saying was funny.

They took the slow elevator ride down until they reached the very bottom of the Haunted basement, bundling into one of the seats as directed by the next attendant. Jim had to remind Spock to watch the passing scenery instead of watching him. Spock nodded and finally dragged his eyes from Jim's reflection to the images of ghosts and the undead.

When the adventure ended, Spock looked at Jim who was smiling broadly at him. "Well?"

"Would it be unseemly to go again?" Spock asked quietly.

Jim just shook his head and lead him toward the entrance where they went through the entire ride again, Spock possibly enjoying it even more the second time though Jim hadn't thought it possible.

Their next stop was Splash Mountain. They were lucky enough to get the log in the very front which Jim thought was perfect for Spock's first time. It also meant that Jim got to sit directly behind him, his front pressed up against Spock's back. Jim held more tightly than strictly necessary but he knew Spock was not going to complain.

Spock was fairly damp by the time they exited the log, Jim trying very hard not to laugh at Spock's mildly disgusted expression.

"Come on," Jim soothed. "I'll buy you a dry tee shirt and a sweatshirt."

Spock agreed, looking over the choices that all proclaimed that they had survived Splash Mountain. "Are there those who fail to survive?" Spock asked purely to make Jim laugh.

"No but there are those who refuse to ride it," Jim said, choosing a blue tee shirt and matching sweatshirt, both printed with a myriad of Disney characters dripping from the ride. "These okay?"

"Yes," Spock agreed, picking up an identical shirt.

"You want two exactly the same?" Jim asked.

"You need one as well."

"I'm not wet."

"If I am to wear a Splash Mountain tee shirt, then you are as well," Spock informed him.

"Fine," Jim laughed. "Do you want the photo?" he asked, pointing up at it. Spock looked appropriately stoic and Jim was laughing, his mouth open and his eyes closed. It was an expression of unbridled delight.

"Yes," Spock decided, Jim paying for two copies.

"Yes, if you'll deliver them to the gate, that would be helpful," Jim agreed. "Kirk, Jim," he supplied, hoping the cast member didn't know the names of those on the Board of Directors.

"Certainly, Mr. Kirk. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You can be sure that we will," Jim said, accepting the bag with the tee-shirts and Spock's sweatshirt. "Do you want to go into the bathroom and change?"

Spock agreed, returning very shortly in the sweatshirt, his damp shirt disappearing into the brightly festooned shopping bag.

"I'll have it sent to the gate as well," Jim assured him when Spock asked if he should carry it.

They discussed the next attraction they should visit, deciding to continue to follow the clockwise progression they had started. Next up was Davy Crockett's explorer canoes which was fun but a tad more work than they had anticipated having to do. There were only six people on the 20 people canoe, Spock doing the lion's share of the work to propel the boat.

By mutual agreement, they chose to forego The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Jim fairly certain he would not be quizzed about it by Joanna. She had never been a huge fan of the Pooh so he thought they were safe skipping it.

After enjoying the attractions for several hours, they had wandered into one of the many shops, Spock coming over to Jim with a box in his hand.

"What's that?" Jim asked, looking at the box.

"The first three seasons of _Oh No You Didn't._ Deluxe version, never before seen behind the scenes additions. Does Joanna have it?" Spock asked, looking at the pictures on the box.

"No," Jim laughed. "She would love it."

"They have these notebooks. Would she be interested in these?" Spock asked, showing Jim the four brightly colored diaries.

"Absolutely," Jim agreed. He looked over at the door when the whirlwind of Pavel and Hikaru came in. "Please tell me you aren't in some sort of trouble."

"Us?" Hikaru said with an air of innocence. "Those for Joanna?"

"They sure aren't for me," Jim said.

"Are you giving us any of the credit for the presents?" Hikaru asked, watching Pavel discuss with Spock the relative merits of the various _Oh No You Didn't_ tote bags from which to choose.

"Why would I?" Jim laughed.

"Well," Hikaru said with a shrug.

"Are you two having fun?" Jim asked, wondering if Bones would wear a tie clip made of Mickey Mouse ears.

"Uh huh. Can I have some more money?" Sulu asked casually.

Rather than question the request, Jim reached into his pocket for several more credit chips, handing them to Sulu.

"We don't need this much," Sulu protested.

"Return what you don't spend," Jim said. "Think Bones would wear this?"

"Yeah. It's very handsome," Hikaru said. "I think you're getting Joanna a tote bag."

"Can't have too many I guess," Jim said, smiling at Spock and Pavel still in deep discussion.

"Is he having fun?" Hikaru asked in a low voice, his back to the other two so they could only suspect that they might be the topic of discussion.

"He is," Jim said fondly. "I think he's discovering his inner child."

"His Human one?"

"Definitely," Jim agreed. "I'm not sure he was ever allowed to be a kid."

"Probably not. Most Vulcans aren't," Hikaru agreed.

"I am ready to go, Karu," Pavel announced, one arm around Sulu's waist. "You said you vill go with me again to Tower of Terror."

"I'm coming," Hikaru agreed with a smile. "See you at 4:00."

"Right," Jim said as Pavel practically dragged Hikaru out the door. "Is this everything?" Jim asked, looking at the pile of _Oh No You Didn't _items Spock was holding.

"Pavel believes she will enjoy all of these," Spock said as though it was the most natural thing in the world to pick out gifts for an 8 year old he had never met.

"I'm sure she will," Jim agreed with a bright smile, happily paying for each and every present.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter ended up longer than I anticipated so I kind of just...stopped. If things go as planned, and my muses aren't overly pushy, there will be more _Jim and Spock enjoy Disneyland_ in the next chapter._

_I know I've said it before, but I can't tell you how much I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted this story. Writer's crack! Love you all!_


	11. It's a Big Universe After All

_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born.~ Anais Nin_

* * *

><p>They stopped for lunch, not the best food either of them had eaten but it was filling and plentiful so neither complained. Spock said he wanted to visit "It's a Big Universe After All" although Jim tried hard to convince him otherwise.<p>

"The song will stick in your head for hours if not days," Jim explained as they stood in the shadows formed by the tiers of the exhibit high above their heads. "I'm telling you it's a mistake."

"I do not believe any visit to Disneyland is complete if one does not experience this attraction," Spock insisted.

"All right. Fine. When your ears are bleeding, do not complain to me," Jim warned, joining the end of the line.

"You are not required to accompany me. I believe it would be perfectly safe for me to go through entirely on my own."

"No. If you want to see the marionettes, I'll come with you," Jim said. "Maybe they've added some new races since the last time I went through."

"Vulcan is represented?"

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "They are the only ones not smiling."

Spock nodded at that, looking thoughtful.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Perhaps if they were situated closer to the Orions, they would be happier," Spock suggested. Jim laughed at him, seeing the sparkle of amusement in Spock's eyes.

"Wouldn't we all," Jim agreed. They waited patiently in line behind families and couples and strangers who became friends while chatting casually. When they reached the front of the line, they entered the small boat, Spock eyeing it warily. "They can't capsize," Jim promised him with a laugh.

"Because they never have before does not guarantee they will not now," Spock replied, his body more tense than strictly necessary.

"Just sit down and you'll be fine," Jim said, settling on the backseat as Spock took the front. "And you won't even get wet this time."

"That is reassuring," Spock agreed as they left the 'dock' to venture through the miniature universe.

Jim could not keep his eyes off of Spock as they floated along through the exhibit. There was a sense of peace and even wonder in Spock's expression that Jim cherished but regretted that it had up to now been absent. Whatever Spock's life had been like on Vulcan, it had left deep scars on his soul. Not to mention the life he had led since leaving ULCA. Jim was glad he was able to give Spock this gift even if the respite from real life and its inherent difficulties was brief and artificial.

When the ride reached the end, Spock turned to look at Jim with an expression he could not name.

"Well?" Jim asked quietly after they had disembarked. "Did you enjoy it?"

Spock nodded, not ready to trust his voice. He was surprised at how moved he was by the display, as childlike as it was. But it was simple and reassuring and a dream that one day might be achieved – that the races could coexist in harmony. That hope was far off still but maybe, just maybe, it was possible.

"Do you want to go through again?" Jim offered as they exited into the bright sunlight.

"No," Spock said softly, looking at Jim with something akin to wonder on his face. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jim asked sincerely.

"For providing me the opportunity to experience this. I see now why it is so popular."

Jim nodded in agreement. "It's reassuring, isn't it? That a place like this exists. Like maybe the dream could be a reality."

"Precisely," Spock said, still studying Jim's face. "Where should we go next?"

Jim checked his watch before consulting the map he had stashed in his back pocket. "Tower of Terror?"

"What sort of terror does the tower contain?" Spock asked.

"Well," Jim said, wondering how best to explain. "Do you like rollercoasters?"

"I have no objections to them," Spock replied.

"It'll be fine then," Jim said, leading him over to the attraction. There was a long line so they again contented themselves to wait, Jim doing the majority of the talking to those around them. "When we get done, we'll need to meet Hikaru and Pavel."

"Very well," Spock acknowledged. "Will you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope," Jim said, shaking his head.

Spock had no response to that, content to follow him as they wound their way closer to the loading zone for the ride. When they were seated and buckled in, Spock looked over at Jim, his expression nearly asking if Jim thought this was really a good idea. Jim winked at him and up they went.

Jim was impressed that Spock remained stoically Vulcan throughout the entire ride especially with the squeals and shouts coming from all around them. Jim laughed when they approached the open door at the top, Spock looking over at him as though he feared for Jim's sanity. But Jim was not the only one laughing, and he knew Spock was having a good time whether he wanted to or not.

"I can see why Hikaru and Pavel ride it multiple times," Spock said as they left the building.

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "Sometimes they come and only go on Tower of Terror."

"And you sponsor their trips?"

"By sponsor – you mean pay for?" Jim asked.

"It was not an appropriate question," Spock realized.

"It's not inappropriate. And I don't have to pay for their tickets. Just like I didn't pay for ours," Jim reminded him.

"Yes. I apologize."

"For what? I don't think you are out of line for asking, if that's what your concern is," Jim said, laying a light hand on Spock's arm to stop him. Spock turned to face Jim, studying him. "There is very little about my life I'm not willing to tell you, Spock. You know a lot of it already. Not exactly how many companies we own but some days we aren't sure. You still know a lot more about me than anybody but my closest friends. If you want to know something, you only have to ask."

"Is that why you contacted Amanda?" Spock asked. Jim was sure there was no anger in the words but was still curious at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"You treat Pavel and Hikaru like family. And Joanna. Do you think of me….?" Spock stopped, knowing he had already said too much.

"Yes," Jim admitted. "That is one of the reasons I contacted Amanda. I hate that you are hurting. I can't fix all the world's problems. But if I can solve some of my…the problems, I will do everything I can."

Spock nodded, considering the words. "I should not have been angry."

"You had every right. I shouldn't have contacted her behind your back. But even if Sarek saw the emails, he couldn't know I had any connection to you. I just wanted her to know that you are safe."

"Yes," Spock said. "Perhaps when we are back at the hotel, I could contact her."

"Of course," Jim agreed with a bright smile. "I'm pretty sure she'd be thrilled."

Spock nodded, turning to go down the right-hand path when they reached a crossroads.

"We need to go this way," Jim said, pointing toward the left path.

"You said we need to meet Hikaru and Pavel," Spock said, studying the two paths.

"We do. The front entrance is this way," Jim insisted.

Spock carefully extracted the map from Jim's pocket, opening it. "We are here. The entrance is here."

Jim studied the map with a frown, taking it back and turning it upside down.

"You are not holding it correctly," Spock pointed out, his voice almost entirely devoid of humor.

"From where we are standing, I am," Jim said, looking up at the two paths. "Fine. We'll go this way. If we don't find them, I'm not going to let you forget it."

"Understood," Spock replied, walking with him back to Main Street, the statue still several blocks in front them.

"Okay. Fine," Jim grumbled. "You were right. Again."

"I was," Spock said, making Jim laugh.

"Oh," Jim said, turning to go into one of the stores, Spock automatically following. "We have to get ears."

Spock was very silently amused by Jim's enthusiasm as he picked out five set of ears, one of which was pink and included a veil and sparkling tiara. "This one is for Joanna, correct?"

"No," Jim laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

Spock lifted one eyebrow at that, making Jim laugh harder. "The sign at the register stated there is a four hour wait for custom embroidery."

"I see," Jim said, approaching one of the cast members and greeting her with a smile, glancing quickly at her nametag. "Hello, Cassidy."

"Hello," she replied happily. "How may I assist you?"

"I need these ears embroidered, please."

"Certainly, sir. I'll get you the form. There is a wait of four hours. Will you come back for them?" she asked politely.

"Well," he said, taking his wallet from his pocket and showing her his board of directors identification card. "I was hoping I could take them with me."

She smiled even more brightly but shook her head. "It's a pleasure to have you with us today, Dr. Kirk. But even if Robert Iger wanted ears, he'd have to wait."

"I see," Jim laughed. "Hard to argue with that. Can I have them shipped?"

"Of course," she agreed. "There is a place on the form for delivery. I'll get you one."

"That will be fine then," he said before she walked away. Jim finally looked over at Spock who just might have been smirking at him. "If you were fully Human, you'd be laughing at me, wouldn't you?"

"That is entirely possible," Spock had to agree. "Were you unaware of the rules where ears are concerned?"

"I know the rules," Jim said, his voice a little lower. "But sometimes the cast members don't and will let me jump the line."

"That is an abuse of power," Spock said, trying to sound stern.

Jim shrugged innocently at that. "Rank has its privileges?"

Spock shook his head, wandering away so that Jim would not see the amusement Spock could not help from showing. As he neared the front of the store, Hikaru and Pavel rushed in, laughing when they nearly collided with Spock.

"Sorry," Hikaru said. "Thought we were late."

"You are not," Spock said. "Jim is arranging for the ears to be personalized."

"Are ve taking them?" Pavel asked.

"They will be delivered," Spock said. "Jim attempted to use his status as a board member to circumvent the rules. The employee would not allow it."

Pavel and Hikaru laughed at that. "He doesn't do it very often," Hikaru said. "What did you do this afternoon?"

"We went to 'It's a Big Universe'," Spock said.

"The marionettes they vere made in Russia," Pavel claimed.

"No they weren't," Hikaru said. "They were made right here. Or in Florida. Definitely not Russia."

"They vere invented in Russia," Pavel tried.

"That might be true," Hikaru laughed.

"We also experienced all of the terror contained in the tower," Spock said, making the other two laugh.

"It's our favorite," Hikaru said. "That and the haunted mansion."

"You enjoyed yourselves?" Spock asked although it was clear they had.

"Oh totally," Hikaru agreed.

"Sometimes ve like it here more than Disney Vorld. This one. It is not so overvhelming," Pavel said.

"You like Disney World as well though?" Spock asked.

"Very much," Hikaru agreed. "Hey. Board ID didn't get you the ears, huh?" he asked Jim as he joined them.

"You told," Jim frowned at Spock.

Spock simply gazed back at him, refusing to respond.

"And you. You are fired," Jim said to Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed and shook his head. "I think I may be ahead of Scotty by now."

"You might," Jim laughed. "Let's go get our stuff so we can… you know… go some place else."

They followed him to the guest services area, helping carry the many packages that had accumulated under Jim's name. "I don't remember buying all of this," Jim said as they carried them toward the parking lot. They each had at least three shopping bags, Spock carrying five after convincing them it would pose no problem.

"You don't?" Hikaru asked innocently. "That's weird."

"Do you suppose he is losing his memory, Karu?" Pavel asked in a mock whisper.

"Could be. Too bad, really," Sulu agreed, looking back at Jim when he frowned at him. "What? Oh – let me guess. I'm fired."

"Totally," Jim replied, putting his bags in the trunk of the car when Spock had it popped open.

"If they come regularly, what are all these purchases?" Spock asked after giving the keys to Pavel. He and Hikaru were going toward the front of the car, arguing about who was going to drive.

"Some are for Joanna. Some for Bones. A couple are probably for me. Unless I miss my guess, at least one is for you," Jim explained.

"For me?"

"Of course," Jim said, closing the trunk.

"And if they bought you gifts, did you not pay for them?"

"I guess technically I did. But it's not like it matters," Jim assured him with a smile.

"No. I suppose it does not," Spock had to agree, entering the back seat with Jim, Pavel in the driver's seat, Sulu frowning over at him.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jim asked.

"I swear that he cheats," Sulu pouted.

"How can you cheat at rock, paper, scissors?" Jim asked with a laugh. "And no, Pavel is _not_ a Jedi."

"That's what he wants you to believe," Hikaru said, smiling when Pavel reached over to kiss him. "Okay. I forgive you."

"I knew that you vould," Pavel said, driving out of the lot.

Spock looked over his shoulder to watch the cheerful sign recede into the background until he could no longer see it. If Jim hadn't gotten to know him quite so well, he would not have been able to detect the sadness lingering around Spock's eyes. There was nothing Jim could say to help relieve the regret he could almost feel coming from Spock, no words he was willing to say that might or might not be true.

Hikaru and Pavel chattered happily in the front seat, talking about the fun they had had at the park, deciding where they were going to go first when they were in Disney World.

"What makes you think I'm taking you?" Jim asked.

"Joanna. She called and told us we had to come," Hikaru informed him.

"So now Joanna's the boss of you?" Jim asked.

"Alvays. She said it's her birthday and ve must be there," Pavel told him.

"I see. You're staying in the campground," Jim warned.

"Not if we tell Joanna," Hikaru replied, laughing at Jim's expression.

"This is very dangerous," Jim told them. "I'm telling Bones to erase your numbers from her cell phone."

"You are velcome to try," Pavel said.

Jim could only shake his head, glancing over at Spock who looked less troubled than he had minutes earlier. "Do you see what I have to endure?"

"I believe they would claim it is _you_ that _they_ must endure," Spock said, making Pavel and Hikaru laugh.

"If you worked for me, I'd fire you too," Jim said with a completely unconvincing frown.

"As Hikaru would say, now I am frightened."

Jim laughed and shook his head, thumping Sulu on the back of the head.

"Ow," Hikaru exclaimed. "What'd I do?"

"Corrupted Pavel. And you're working on Spock."

"So not my fault, dude," Hikaru said, rubbing his head in a great show.

The next twenty minutes passed in much the same manner, good natured ribbing coming from the Humans, Spock observing it with dignified, nearly hidden delight. His time was split between watching Jim and the scenery, trying unsuccessfully to puzzle out where they were going.

His study became even more focused when Pavel turned onto a narrow road that had a sign above it reading 'Waltonsville Airfield.' It didn't take long from there for Pavel to pull the car into a space next to a huge hanger with a small plane just in front of its entrance. "We are flying?" Spock finally asked Jim.

"Yep," Jim agreed, leaving the car with Pavel and Hikaru. "Come on."

Spock nodded, looking up at the white plane with ENTERPRISE INDUSTRIES painted on its tail. "This is your plane?"

"Yeah, sort of. The company owns it. It's how we came to California."

"We are not going to…" Spock stopped, looking steadily at Jim.

"We are flying approximately one hour east," Jim said. "We'll stay there for a couple of hours then fly back here."

Spock nodded, following Jim over to the steps to the plane. "Are you a pilot?"

"Yes. But Hikaru and Pavel are flying us. You don't have aviophobia do you?"

"No," Spock said. He entered the plane behind Jim, settling on the seat across from him when Jim waved him over. "Will you tell me where we are going?"

"Arizona," Jim said with a mysterious smile.

"Arizona. That encompasses 114,000 square miles."

"Yep," Jim agreed. "Once we're airborne, we'll have some dinner if you're hungry."

"That would be welcome," Spock agreed, studying Jim anew.

"What?" Jim asked, catching Spock's considering expression.

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, turning his attention to Pavel when he entered the main cabin.

"As this flight has no service, I am here to review all essential safety regulations," Pavel said, going through the information with practiced ease. "Ve should be arriving at our destination in one hour and 41 minutes. Enjoy your flight." With that, he disappeared back into the cockpit.

It wasn't long before Sulu's voice came over the speakers. "We are cleared to proceed. We're third in line for the runway."

Jim looked out the window beside his seat before turning his focus on Spock to study him. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I am not nervous," Spock denied, making Jim laugh.

"You can barely sit still. I've never seen you fidget before."

"Perhaps it is because I do not know where we are going in Arizona."

"You can be certain you won't have to hike across the Mojave desert," Jim assured him.

"I did not believe that we would," Spock responded.

"Then stop worrying," Jim recommended, smiling warmly at him. "We'll be sleeping at the Wiltshire tonight."

"Will you be returning to work in the morning?"

"Sadly, yes. I'd prefer not to but I have too much to do."

"Thank you for taking the time to spend it with me," Spock said, an almost wistful note to his voice.

"You don't need to thank me. And we still have until Friday. I have to work but we aren't saying good bye yet."

Spock nodded, watching the ground fall away as they lifted into the air, the take-off exceedingly smooth. His attention turned back to Jim when he yawned, his jaws practically cracking from it. "Do you wish to nap on the way?"

"Will you be bored?" Jim asked in return.

"I will meditate," Spock told him.

"Would it bother you if we were on the same seat?" Jim asked, gesturing over to the benches on the other side of the plane. They were each long enough for Jim to lay down if Spock did not mind being his pillow.

"I would welcome it," Spock said, opening his seatbelt and moving to the window end of the couch-like seat. He waited as Jim took a blanket from the overhead bin, lifting his right arm so that Jim could lay his head on Spock's right thigh.

"You sure you don't mind?" Jim asked, looking up from where he lay, Spock's leg a somewhat hard but comforting pillow. Spock helped him spread the blanket over his body, making certain all of him was covered.

"I do not," Spock assured him, his right hand on Jim's shoulder. It felt like Spock was protecting him or keeping him in place. It was a warm and soothing touch.

"Mmm…." Jim sighed, closing his eyes and almost instantly asleep.

Spock watched him sleep for a few minutes before closing his eyes and allowing himself to sink into meditation. He was conscious of his breathing matching the rhythm of Jim's, feeling it centering and soothing him.

Spock emerged from his meditation to discover his right hand buried in Jim's hair. Jim still slept and Spock relished the opportunity to watch him without making him self-conscious. Jim looked completely relaxed and at ease, the lines of concentration Spock was accustom to seeing smoothed out, making Jim look younger than he had just a few hours earlier.

He briefly wondered where they were but decided it made no difference. And he couldn't say what had caused the earlier agitation which Jim remarked on. It wasn't being on the plane. He had no concerns about flying. And he certainly enjoyed any time that he was able to spend with Jim. Perhaps it was simply excitement, the anticipation of what waited at the end of the trip.

Jim stirred and rolled forward a little, mumbling into Spock's leg.

"What was that?" Spock asked, still caressing Jim's hair.

"Back pocket. Phone," Jim said, his eyes still closed.

Spock reached into Jim's back pocket, extracting the vibrating phone. The screen announced that it was a call from Dr. Christopher Pike. "It is Chris."

"Answer it," Jim said, not waking up enough to be fully coherent.

"Dr. Pike," Spock said.

"Hello Spock. You with Jim?"

"I am," Spock confirmed. "He is currently unavailable."

"I see," Chris laughed. "Worn out from his day off?"

"In a manner of speaking," Spock said.

"Good for him. Good for you," Chris said to Spock's general agreement. "Are you and Jim free tomorrow night?"

"As far as I know," Spock said.

"Good. Come out with us for dinner. Then we have tickets to the opera. We'd love to have you join us."

"Are you certain?" Spock asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Chris laughed. "Jim loves opera. I thought you might enjoy it as well."

"I will discuss it with Jim and ask that he call you back," Spock said.

"Excellent. Once he wakes up he can call," Chris laughed before hanging up.

"What'd he say?" Jim asked in a sleep-roughened voice.

"He invited us to dinner and the opera tomorrow night," Spock said.

"You agree?"

"I said I would discuss it with you and you would call him back."

"'Kay," Jim said. "You want to go?"

"I have no objections. He said that you love opera."

"Not as much as Chris does. But I do enjoy it. And he has a box. I'll call Floyd tomorrow first thing and ask him to send over a tuxedo for you," Jim said, slowly sitting up and yawning.

"Do you have one with you?" Spock asked, wishing Jim hadn't sat up and put so much distance between them. He supposed he could move down the bench closer to Jim but that seemed overly forward.

"I do. I usually bring it, just in case," Jim said, studying Spock. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"What makes you think I do not wish to attend?"

"Your expression. You look… concerned I guess."

"I am not concerned about the opera. I was considering sliding down the seat to sit pressed up against you," Spock confessed, wondering what spell Jim has cast to make him so easily confess to his heart's desires.

Jim laughed, moving over so that he was pressed tight to Spock's side. "Like this?"

"Very much like this," Spock agreed, impulsively kissing the side of Jim's head. "Much better."

"It is," Jim agreed, turning to lean back against Spock who curled his right arm around Jim.

"How much longer until we land?" Spock whispered into Jim's ear, his right hand working its way up under Jim's shirt.

"Only a few minutes," Jim said in some regret. "But the flight back is two hours."

"Can you lock the cockpit door?" Spock asked, Jim laughing.

"No. But if I tell them not to come back, they won't. Have you ever done it on a plane?"

"I have not. Will that provide us membership into the mile-high club?"

Jim laughed and looked up at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Sure. There's a patch and everything."

"That I find hard to believe," Spock said, Jim laughing that much harder at him.


	12. You Can See Vulcan From Here

_I have been told that one of the reasons the astronomers of the world cooperate is the fact that there is no one nation from which the entire sphere of the sky can be seen. Perhaps there is in that fact a parable for national statesmen, whose political horizons are all too often limited by national horizons. ~Adlai Stevenson_

* * *

><p>When they had disembarked from the plane, Jim led them over to a dusty Jeep waiting not far from the runway. Spock climbed into the backseat with Jim, Hikaru getting into the driver's seat as Pavel joined him up front. The Jeep had no top, allowing the desert breeze to blow against their faces.<p>

"Just 15 minutes," Hikaru told Spock although Spock hadn't asked. He hadn't thought he would get an answer and had decided to simply let the adventure unfold around him. He did not fail to notice the secret, satisfied smile lighting Jim's face, certain that whatever lay at the end of the Jeep ride was the reason for his delight.

"We forgot to eat," Jim said in realization as Hikaru drove off the airfield and onto a hard-pack dirt road.

"I am not especially hungry," Spock assured him. "Are you?"

"I'm okay. What about you guys?" Jim asked as he leaned forward to check with the other two.

"Ve had granola," Pavel told him.

"All right," Jim said. "We can grab something before we take off if you want."

They mostly remained silent during the trip, the relative roughness of the road making conversation difficult. Approximately 12 minutes after they left the airfield, Hikaru stopped the Jeep by a low, nondescript building on the top of a small ridge.

As they were leaving the Jeep, Spock studied the building, wondering why it looked vaguely familiar. He was certain he had never been there before but he _had_ seen the building somewhere.

"Hello," a man said when he had left the building. He was tall, several inches taller than Jim or Spock, with short cropped graying hair and intelligent eyes that took in everything around him. He wore jeans that were comfortable but certainly not stylish and a plaid cotton shirt that could have done with a little additional ironing.

"Dr. English," Jim said with a smile, holding his hand out to the man.

"Dr. Kirk. I'm glad you were able to make it," Dr. English said, his smile warm.

"It's Jim, please," Jim reminded him. "This is Spock. And you remember Hikaru and Pavel."

"Of course," Dr. English responded, shaking hands with the Humans.

"Dr. English," Spock said with a nod.

"Call me TJ," the man requested.

"Certainly," Spock agreed, still no more certain why they were there.

"TJ is the director of the Tycho Observatory," Jim finally told Spock. "I called and asked if we could come for a visit and he graciously agreed."

"This is the Tycho?" Spock asked, knowing Jim wouldn't have said it if it weren't true. But the fact that they were actually there was more than a little hard to believe.

"It is," TJ agreed. "Come in." They followed him inside the building, going with him down the curving hallway to the steps that led to the observing dome in the back. "It's still a little early to see Vulcan. It will be visible in approximately 15 minutes."

Spock could think of nothing to say in response to that. What was there to say? Jim had flown him from Los Angeles to Arizona just so he could look through one of Earth's most powerful telescope to see his home planet. _Thank you_ was in no way adequate to express his appreciation for so generous a gift. "Jim?" he finally said, Jim grinning at him in pure delight.

"You _can_ see Vulcan from here," is all Jim said before following Dr. English up into the dome.

Spock shook his head, no words coming in response to that. He simply could not believe Jim had done this.

"And when the moon is full, the view is less distinct," TJ was saying to Hikaru and Pavel as Pavel looked through the telescope.

"Da," Pavel acknowledged, raising his head to smile at Hikaru. "You know that Astronomy, it vas inwented in Russia."

Hikaru just laughed, shoving him gently aside so that he could look through the telescope, Pavel standing behind him to enjoy the view. "Stop striping me with your eyes."

Pavel shrugged, turning an innocent look at Jim and Spock. Jim had to laugh and Spock raised one eyebrow.

"Here, Spock. Come look at Orion," Hikaru invited, backing away. Spock took his place, putting his eye to the viewer. There was the planet, as clear as though it were as close as Earth's moon.

"Impressive," Spock said. He sounded nonchalant about seeing the planet so clearly but Jim could hear a note of excitement in his voice. "Jim? Do you wish to look?"

"Of course," Jim agreed, taking Spock's place and looking at the planet. "You expect it to be green, don't you?"

"Because the Orions are?" TJ said. "We aren't blue like the Earth."

"There is that," Jim said with a smile. "Well. You know."

"It's a common misconception," TJ said, telling them the true nature of the planet Orion and its various components. Jim had the impression that it was a lecture that he gave to a lot of visitors and that his underlying frustration was not directed at them.

Spock listened to every word, mesmerized by the information TJ was providing. Jim was studying Spock as Spock studied the astronomer. Jim tried to remember if they had discussed what it was that Spock was going to major in at UCLA but it never came up. Only that Spock had to quit because he couldn't afford to attend. Had he been engaged in the study of Astronomy? Deep space exploration? Vulcan Science Academy was justifiably heralded as one of the premier institutions of instruction when it came to space exploration and all the related fields.

A change in the tone of TJ's voice alerted Jim to the fact that he had stopped lecturing, at least for the moment. He was telling them that Vulcan was about to rise over the horizon and if Spock were to look through the eyepiece as soon as he had the telescope aligned, he would no doubt see it.

Spock stood back as the adjustments were made, waiting for Dr. English to tell him when he could go back to looking through the telescope. It didn't take long for him to let Spock know it was time, Spock leaning in to see through the viewer. His breath caught in his throat as the red dot that represented his homeworld rose up over the horizon, the planet looking further away than he conceived of. He knew it was in fact located a little over 16 light years from Earth so it was no surprise that it would be so miniscule. But it was still his home planet, the one where he had grown up, the one where his parents still lived. The planet he doubted he would ever set foot on again. And he did not want to admit even to himself the amount of pain that thought caused. But for right now, he could stand in the observatory in the middle of Arizona and stare at the planet that had given him life.

He didn't know how long he had been gazing at Vulcan when he finally looked away from the viewer. The Humans were sitting on the benches around the parameter of the dome, chatting quietly, patiently waiting for him. "Jim," he said softly.

Jim looked over at him and smiled, a radiant, beaming smile that had the ability to illuminate the entire observatory. That was when Spock absolutely knew that Jim understood how meaningful this gift was to him. And there were no words necessary to express his appreciation.

"You ready to go? Or do you want to stay a little while longer?" Jim asked, the smile still on his face.

"I am ready," Spock said with a nod. "Thank you."

Jim shook his head, the words completely unnecessary. "I appreciate your help," Jim said to TJ who assured Jim the pleasure was his and Jim should return any time he wished.

They went out to the Jeep in silence, Pavel taking the driver's seat, Hikaru on the passenger side. Jim and Spock sat pressed together in the back seat, Spock's head tilted up to see all of the stars as they passed beneath them.

The silence remained in place until they reached the airfield, Pavel parking the Jeep exactly where it had been. Spock didn't bother to wonder who it belonged to. He felt certain that both the Jeep and the airfield on which it was located were property of Enterprise Industries.

Once they were back inside the plane, Jim told Hikaru and Pavel quietly that they didn't have any reason to leave the cockpit while the plane was in the air. They acknowledged his words with nods, entering and locking the door behind them.

Jim and Spock sat in the separate seats as the plane taxied and then became airborne. When the seatbelt sign was no longer illuminated, Jim stood and held his hand out to Spock. With Spock's hand in his own, Jim tugged him over to the bench-like seat they had previously occupied, Jim stopping before it. He used his free hand to undo the fastenings on Spock's jeans, watching them crumble around Spock's ankles. Spock toed off his shoes, stepping out of his jeans before using his free hand to lower his briefs. When they were down at his ankles, Jim sighed, staring down at the forming erection waiting for him.

"You are beautiful," Jim breathed into Spock's ear before taking the tip between his teeth.

"You are overly dressed," Spock replied, working on Jim's jeans as Jim stepped out of his shoes.

"Shirts?" Jim asked, backing up very slightly.

"Mmm…." Spock hummed, taking his hand out of Jim's and using it to remove Jim's shirt. When Jim was completely bare, he pulled off Spock's shirts, leaning down enough to bite on Spock's green nub. "Did you bring lubricant?" Spock asked as Jim's tongue laved over the spot he had been worrying with his teeth.

"No," Jim said in disappointment. "There are other ways to join the mile-high club."

"Indeed," Spock said, sitting on the seat facing Jim. He kissed Jim's stomach just above the nest of curls between his legs, Jim's firming erection pointing directly at Spock in need and desire. Spock did not want to tease Jim. He wanted to give him pleasure and release, to express his unspoken gratitude.

Spock's skilled mouth and tongue brought Jim to orgasm a little more quickly than Jim would have preferred but no matter. What the blowjob had lacked in finesse was made up for in success – the pleasure rippling through him as he came.

"What do you want?" Jim asked Spock, looking down at the top of his head, Jim's fingers digging into Spock's shoulders as Jim struggled to remain upright.

Spock shrugged, not caring. Jim had already given him a precious gift. He did not require immediate sexual reciprocation. His physical desires would be fulfilled soon enough and that was all he needed to know.

"Then may I make a request?" Jim asked, straddling Spock's thighs and sitting on his knees facing him.

"Of course," Spock said. "Anything."

"I want to watch you," Jim admitted, looking down at the erection between their firm bellies.

"You want me to masturbate while you watch me," Spock said, making sure he had understood correctly.

"Uh huh. Do you mind?"

"I do not," Spock said, reaching for his erection, the back of his hand brushing Jim's still sensitive cock. Jim did not move out of the way, enjoying the fleeting contact as Spock's hand rode up and down on his own need.

Watching the swollen tip of Spock's erection appear and disappear as he caressed himself was almost more than Jim could stand. Jim thought watching Spock, seeing the absolute pleasure reflected on his face, was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever been privileged to witness. It filled his heart and his head with thoughts and _feelings_ he'd long since given up ever having again.

Refusing to dwell how he was reacting to Spock's actions, Jim wrapped his right hand loosely around Spock's hand as Spock circled the tip with his thumb.

"Does that feel good?" Jim whispered into Spock's ear. "Do you like doing that to yourself? Or are you imagining that it's me instead? Do you wish it was my tongue, licking you, dipping in to gather your flavors with your moisture? Do you know that you are delicious, that I find myself craving your taste?" Jim continued to breathe seductive, filthy words to Spock until he tightened his grip ever so slightly and erupted, the come splashing them both.

"Uhmm…." Spock sighed as he relaxed completely against the seatback. "Thank you."

Jim smiled and shook his head, backing up enough to lean down to lick a stripe off Spock's chest. "Delicious."

Spock watched the pink tongue emerge and lick him again, the sensation surprisingly intimate. Spock could only gasp when Jim's teeth nipped at his bud, the feeling heightened by his post-orgasm state.

"I guess we should get dressed," Jim said reluctantly. He was leering at Spock's body, absorbing the beauty of it.

"You must cease in devouring me with your eyes," Spock suggested lightly.

"Huh," Jim grunted, leaning fully against Spock's chest, glad when Spock wrapped warm, strong arms around his back. "Or maybe we can wait."

"Indeed. We will not land for another 73 minutes," Spock said, holding tight to Jim and enjoying all the cooler flesh pressed up against his. "If there is something you want to know, you only need ask."

"Oh. Can you hear my thoughts?" Jim asked, not lifting his head from where it rested on Spock's shoulder.

"I cannot. I can only detect an underlying curiosity, questions which you wish to have answered," Spock said.

"What were you majoring in at UCLA?" Jim asked into Spock's shoulder.

"Astrophysics," Spock said, confirming what Jim suspected.

"I'm sorry," Jim said softly.

"You bear no responsibility," Spock responded. "It is my burden alone."

Jim shook his head. "They should have arranged for you to stay."

"It was not possible. I would never say I do not regret having to leave school. Yet I cannot change the past. It is as it is."

"I know," Jim sighed. "But…."

"There is not _but_, Jim," Spock said. "Is there something else you wish to know?"

"No, I guess not. Was there anything you wanted to ask me?" Jim asked, lifting his head to finally smile at Spock. It was an invitation, offered freely and openly.

"Not at this time. Not personal information. Do you know the opera which we will be attending tomorrow?"

"No. I'll check my phone once I find my pants," Jim laughed.

"They are not far away," Spock said, pointing over at them. "Will you call Chris to confirm?"

"Yeah. And I'll find out where we're going to have dinner."

"That is not necessary," Spock said, his palms cupping the firm roundness of Jim's backside. Jim shifted at the sensation.

"That feels a little too good," he decided.

"Will you become aroused?"

"I don't think so. Between just coming and being tired, I don't have the energy."

Spock nodded at that, licking Jim's nipple and making Jim gasp.

"Cut it out," Jim protested to the top of Spock's head.

"Are you certain?"

"Mmm…." Jim sighed, leaning back away from the deliciousness of Spock's tongue.

"I apologize."

"Whatever for?" Jim asked in surprise.

"I should not have continued."

Jim shook his head, leaning back against Spock's warm body. "I was enjoying it. There was no place for the sensations to go."

"I see," Spock said, hugging Jim tightly. "Perhaps we should dress. Hide away the temptation that is your body."

"Okay," Jim agreed, backing off Spock's lap and going momentarily into the bathroom. He soon returned with a damp towel which he used to wipe the dried streaks from both their stomachs.

It didn't take long for them to collect their clothes, pulling them back on and sitting pressed close on the bench. Jim took out his phone, calling Chris. "Hey," Jim said when the older man had answered.

"You finally wake up?" Chris teased.

"What makes you think I was asleep?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Hardly matters. You free to come to the opera?"

"We'd love to. Spock's curious about which one it is."

"T'Pral's _Peaceful Haven,"_ Chris said. "Earth premier. We have reservations at 43 Oceanview. 6:15. Little early but it'll give us time to get to the Disney Concert Hall in plenty of time."

"We'll see you at 6:15," Jim confirmed, disconnecting after chatting a few more minutes. "We're going to 43 Oceanview for dinner. Then we're attending the Earth premier of _Peaceful Haven_."

"43 Oceanview?" Spock asked, slightly breathless.

"Yeah," Jim agreed with a laugh. "It's…something."

"Have you eaten there before?"

"Twice. Chris loves it. I think it's ridiculous to pay as much for a meal as I paid for my first car."

"What was your first car?" Spock asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"A Volkswagen Beetle. A putrid shade of orange. It was four years old when I bought it. And it ran forever. I still have it. I just couldn't part with it. I did finally paint it black," Jim said.

"Does it still run?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. Scotty helps me fix it any time something breaks. The parts can be hard to find but he and I are adept at going to junkyards to find ancient VW carcasses."

"Why does Chris enjoy 43 Oceanview so much that he is willing to pay those prices to eat?" Spock asked, finding the fact interesting. And telling about who Chris was. Especially as the restaurant was renowned for being one of the most exclusive and expensive in all of California if not in America.

Jim shrugged. "He can be eccentric at times. And he can certainly afford to eat anywhere he wants."

"Especially if you purchase his company."

"I don't think we will purchase the company," Jim said thoughtfully. "He's willing to allow us to manufacture the drug using his formula. His only condition is that we don't make a profit."

"Can you afford to make the drug without the profit?" Spock asked.

"Yes. Bones has to agree to the final terms. But if we can prevent any further epidemics of _Tuguzul, _it will be worth it."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, studying Jim with a new eye. "It never occurred to me that you would willing sacrifice profits for the greater good."

"I don't usually. Until I met a certain Vulcan that made me want to prevent the disease that is most deadly to them."

Spock eyes were wide and his breathing shallow. He was unable to respond to Jim's words. They had taken away his breath and his ability to speak.

Jim smiled at him, patiently waiting. "I think I've surprised you."

"That would be an understatement," Spock said, staring into the radiant blue eyes that looked back in pure emotion.

"Good," Jim said in satisfaction. "As it should be. It would never do to be _too_ predictable."

"I do not believe you ever need be concerned about that," Spock promised, making Jim laugh in pure delight.


	13. Bread and Water for You

Spock returned to the Wiltshire after dropping Jim off at work. Jim had been willing to call Hikaru to come, or to drive himself, but as Spock was already awake, Jim accepted his offer to take him. That also left Spock with the Ferrari if he wanted to drive it.

Spock went to the imposing front desk of the hotel and inquired as to whether or not Ms Uhura might be available. Only a few minutes passed before she emerged from the back, looking splendid in her black dress, her shoes as shiny as the floor on which they tread.

"How may I assist you, Mr. Spock?" she asked politely. Any discomfort she might have felt at his presence was carefully disguised.

He looked around the lobby and wondered if there were some place less public they could speak. "Could we move to those couches for a moment?" he finally asked, pointing to a cluster of furniture out of the main hotel thoroughfare.

"Of course," she agreed, going over to them and sitting in one of the armchairs.

Spock sat next to her, deciding how to begin. "I find myself in need of a favor."

"Certainly," Ms Uhura responded. "If I may assist you in anyway, know that I will be glad to."

Spock nodded in acknowledgment. "An acquaintance of Dr. Kirk's has invited us to dinner tonight. At 43 Oceanview," Spock said, seeing the recognition in her expression.

"Oh. That's quite…exciting," she said.

"Yes," Spock replied. "However, as I am certain you have discerned, I am unaccustomed to dining in establishments as elite as 43 Oceanview."

"I see," Ms Uhura said, nodding. "You would be more comfortable if you were able to… practice."

"Indeed," Spock admitted. "Would you be able to arrange a demonstration on the proper etiquette expected when dining at such an establishment?"

"Certainly," Ms Uhura agreed. "There is a small dining room off the first floor which is reserved for guests who wish to dine in private. No one is using it today. I can have it set up by 10 o'clock. Would that be convenient to you?"

"It would," Spock said in relief. "I appreciate your assistance in this."

The smile she gave him was reflected in her eyes, the first one that he had seen that had not been just on her lips. "You are more than welcome. If you will come to room 108 at 10, we will have our demonstration."

"I'll be there," Spock agreed.

"What are you wearing tonight?" she asked kindly.

"A tuxedo. I understand it will be delivered shortly after noon. The reservations are not until 6:15 so that will give me plenty of time."

"Yes," she said. "Is Dr. Kirk returning to pick you up?"

"He is planning to. Unless his schedule does not permit him to leave."

"If that is the case, I will be glad to provide you directions to the restaurant. It's only 15 minutes from here."

"That would be helpful," he agreed.

"Very well," she said brightly, standing up as he did. "I'll see you at 10 o'clock."

"Thank you," Spock said, going to the bank of elevators and wondering if he was just imagining her eyes on him as he walked away.

When he arrived back in the suite, he opened the computer Jim had left for him, deciding to finally try contacting his mother. He had planned to do it last night when they had gotten back from the observatory but Jim's body had distracted him. And he didn't think he could successfully communicate with his mother after he and Jim had, as Jim said, joined the Penthouse Floor Club.

He opened the email program, easily finding her address. On the subject line, he wrote _Greetings from Earth._ After studying those words for a moment, he erased them and instead wrote _Hello from California._ Maybe that was too much information but he could always change it before he sent it.

_Mother,_

_Jim told me that he had contacted you. I must confess that when I first learned of this, I was angry. After he explained, I understood his motivation._

_He tells me you are well and that is indeed good news. I am also well. _

_I miss you as I am guessing you know. _

_It would be most satisfactory if I heard from you when you have the time to respond._

_I remain, as always, your son, Spock._

He studied the message with more intensity than he had the subject line before deleting the last line and retyping: _With much love, Spock._ Yes, that was much more appropriate. Not Vulcan at all but… well. There was too much water under the proverbial bridge to pretend he was fully Vulcan in his outlook or temperament.

Deciding that was all he had to say at the moment, he hit send, allowing the 'California' to remain in the subject.

That done, he opened the spreadsheets that had nagged at him over the past several days. If he applied logic to them, studying each sheet in its entirety, he was confident that he would discover the reason for the discrepancies he knew were there but had not yet pinpointed. The first column of the first spreadsheet was a list of figures he presumed were income amounts. The numbers in the second column were represented in red which he thought meant they were expenditures. The third column was factored into the totals listed in the last column.

He clicked randomly in one of the cells in the fourth column, displaying the embedded formula. It showed up as (a1 plus a2 plus a3). The first number recorded was 211,520, the second -44,221, the third 7,395. That would make the total 174,694 but what was recorded instead was 159,904. The last number in the sequence, 7,395, should have been added in but was subtracted out.

A random check of other totals in the fourth column revealed no discernable pattern, only that some of the figures were correctly totaled, some were not. He totaled the columns separately to see if they were recorded accurately. Column 1 and 2 totally correctly at the bottom but column 3 seemed to have its own configuration, one that made no sense.

He checked the other spreadsheets to discover that they contained similar tampering. But the alterations were random and carefully disguised. When he calculated the totals as they were represented, the first spreadsheet had a discrepancy of 34,887. The second was off by 2,235, the third 643, the rest also inaccurate in their final totals.

Spock called Jim's cell phone, getting his voice mail. He did not leave a message, deciding to discuss it with him in person. If Jim called him back, he would tell him what he had discovered but it was not something he thought appropriate to leave on his voice mail.

Spock quickly checked Jim's email, trying to suppress the momentary regret that there was no message yet from his mother. But Spock was fairly certain that it was the middle of the night on Vulcan so that would delay a reply.

The clock on the computer said that it was 9:54 so Spock made his way down to the first floor, arriving at room 108 precisely at 10:00. Uhura was waiting for him, escorting him into the private dining room, one table set with an elaborate display of china, silverware, glasses, cups, and things Spock was not sure he could accurately identify.

"This is Derrick," Uhura said, nodding to the man standing by the table in formal attire. "He will be both our maitre d' and our waiter for the duration."

"Thank you for your assistance," Spock said, the younger man nodding.

"When you arrive, you will all be taken to your table and the maitre d' will pull out your chairs," Uhura explained.

Derrick pulled out Uhura's chair at her silent signal. When Derrick had the second chair pulled back, Spock obediently sat, glancing over at Uhura. "They will place your napkin," she said as Derrick draped it over Spock's thighs. "The maitre d' will be careful not to touch you. They would not touch their guests at any rate. They are especially vigilant with Vulcans so you needn't worry."

Spock nodded at that, waiting.

"I took the liberty of printing out a menu typical of the restaurant," Uhura said, giving Spock a copy of the two sheets. There were no prices which was something of a relief to Spock. "You will be free to choose. You do not need concern yourself with the prices. As you are his guest, he will expect you to order what you desire."

Spock nodded, studying all of the choices. There were several vegetarian dishes available, the ingredients listed.

"Do you see something you would enjoy?" Uhura asked, studying him studying the menu.

"The Vulcan mollusks sautéed in Rhombolian butter would be… acceptable," Spock said in an understatement Uhura could see clearly.

"They are among the best," Uhura confirmed with a nod.

"They are extremely expensive, especially on Earth."

"Yes," Uhura agreed with a smile. "He will know you would enjoy them and will not appreciate your hesitancy if you do not order them."

Spock nodded in understanding, lowering the menu.

"Dr. Pike will no doubt order some of the wine for which they are justifiably famous. You are not obligated to partake."

"I have no objections," Spock said with a nod.

"He will choose and once he is satisfied, will instruct the steward to serve each of you," Uhura explained, nodding to Derrick who filled the wine glasses with water for demonstration purposes. "The water glasses will be ready and waiting. If you desire, drink from yours."

"Which one is mine?" Spock asked, a tiny frown at the numerous glasses on display. As the table was set for four, he was uncertain which set was assigned to his place.

"The glasses on your right hand are yours," she said patiently. "The bread plate on the left is the one you use."

Spock nodded, picking up his water glass and taking a sip before replacing it. He was staring down at the various silverware displayed, more next to the plates than he thought strictly necessary.

"I know there are a lot of utensils," Uhura said. "Don't think about it too much. Know that you start on the outside and move toward the plate." She pointed at each item and named its use. Spock nodded, fairly sure he would remember. But that she said start outside and move in also helped calm his nerves, a nervousness he would never admit to having.

"Once you get past the utensils and glasses, dinner will progress as you would expect," Uhura said warmly. "I would imagine you are adept at making small talk."

"About some subjects," Spock said hesitantly.

"Follow Dr. Pike's lead. And if you aren't certain, watch Dr. Kirk. He will provide you with the clues that you need. He won't leave you hanging. You know that."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "If Dr. Pike or Dr. Boyce should inquire as to how we became acquainted?"

"Let Dr. Kirk answer," she advised. "You will receive the clues that you need from Jim."

Spock nodded. "Is there additional dining etiquette I need to know?"

"You'll be fine, Spock," Uhura said in assurance. It was nearly enough to make him believe her.

"What about the opera?" Spock asked.

"Do you have particular concerns?"

"No. I do not. I simply am not certain how one comports oneself," Spock admitted.

"You'll be fine," Uhura repeated. "Again, you will take your cues from Dr. Kirk. He's experienced enough of these types of evenings that it's almost second nature."

"Yes," Spock agreed because she so clearly wanted him to do so.

"Do you know which opera you will be attending?"

"_Peaceful Haven," _Spock said, making Uhura gasp quietly.

"The Earth premier," she said breathlessly.

"That is my understanding."

"Oh my. I have heard it is her best work. You are very lucky indeed."

Spock gazed at her, a thought filled expression on his face. He had the feeling he had somehow underestimated her or judged her too harshly. He couldn't put a name to the reasons he thought that but there was more to Ms Uhura than she generally allowed anyone to witness. "Are you a fan of opera?" he finally asked.

"I rarely have the opportunity to attend," she said with a small, somewhat sad smile. "It is a delight when I am able to go. Do you know the story of the opera? It helps in understanding when you do."

"Is it sung in Vulcan?" he asked.

"It is," she said with a light laugh. "You'll understand what they are saying."

"I will," he agreed, a brightness in his eyes that had not been obvious to her up until that point. "I listen to her operas any time I am afforded the opportunity."

"A little bit of home you have with you," she said in understanding.

"Yes," he agreed. "Have you ever been to Vulcan?"

She shook her head, her long ponytail swishing down her back. "I haven't. I hope to get there one day. I have heard it is breathtaking in its beauty."

Much to his own astonishment, Spock spent the next fifteen minutes telling Uhura what it was like to grow up on the fire planet – the beauty of the sunsets, the terror of the sandstorms, the flat deserts that were endless to the eye, the towering escarpments that held secrets of the ancients. She was a stellar audience, seemingly enthralled by his words, asking quiet, probing questions when she wanted additional clarification.

"You clearly miss your homeworld," she said in sympathy.

"It is no longer my home," he said evenly. "It has not been for… several year."

She nodded at that, looking like someone who understood which Spock would not have believed possible.

"I have taken more than enough of your time," Spock said, moving his chair back away from the table.

"It has been my pleasure," she said, standing when he did. "Will you stop by my office tonight so I can see you in your tuxedo?"

He did not know why she would be asking that of him but he automatically agreed, getting her bright smile in return. "Thank you again."

"You are more than welcome," she assured him as she walked with him to the elevator. "I'll see you around 5:45."

"Indeed," he agreed, entering the elevator when it opened for him. He took it to the penthouse, considering his conversation with her, wondering at the complete change in her demeanor. He hadn't reached any conclusions as he keyed the door and entered the suite.

Returning to the desk with Jim's borrowed computer, he saw he had a voice mail message on his cell phone. That it was from Jim was not surprising.

_Hey. I see you called. I was in a meeting. Call me back if you need me._

The call had been received only five minutes earlier so Spock dialed Jim's number.

"Hi," Jim's smiling voice said in greeting.

"Jim," Spock responded. "I regret missing your call."

"I was calling because you had called me," Jim said with a laugh. Spock could easily imagine the way his eyes were sparkling blue, they way they always did when Jim laughed. Or smiled. Or… his eyes were open. "What's up?"

"I was reviewing the ledgers," Spock told him. "Someone tampered with the numbers."

Jim asked him for an explanation which Spock provided. Jim had the spreadsheets open on his computer, looking at the discrepancies as Spock pointed them out.

"Well," Jim said in exasperation. And only an echo of anger. "No wonder I couldn't figure it out."

"What will you do?" Spock asked, thinking the person who did it was going to very much regret their actions when Jim had finished with them.

"The first thing I'm going to do is call Christine Chapel. I'm sure she didn't do it."

"May I inquire how you can be certain?" Spock asked.

"She's the one who told me something wasn't adding up. Do you think she would have ratted on herself?"

"That would be counterproductive," Spock agreed.

"Did you hear back from your mother?" Jim asked in a lightening quick change of subject and much lighter tone.

"Not that I know of," Spock said. "I have not yet checked. Did you see a reply?"

"No," Jim said, a smile clearly illuminating his voice. "I just saw the one you sent to her. I'm glad you sent it."

"As am I," Spock agreed.

"I better go," Jim said reluctantly. "I called Floyd first thing. The tuxedo should be delivered just after lunch."

"Thank you," Spock acknowledged. "Will you be available to come for me?"

"I will," Jim said. "I'll be there at 5:00."

"That is earlier than you had thought."

"Dessert before dinner," Jim told him with a laugh. Spock lost a losing battle against the tiny smile that curved his mouth.

"A most satisfactory plan," Spock said, Jim rewarding him with another warm laugh.

"I'll see you then."

"It cannot come soon enough," Spock said before hanging up.

~o0o~

At precisely 4:58, Spock heard the key slide in the lock and he looked up to see Jim standing framed in the open door. He still wore his suit, his tie pulled down a few inches, enough so that he could undo the first button on his starched shirt. All of that registered on some level to Spock but mostly it was Jim's smile that he saw. The smile that lit Jim's face and made his eyes more brilliant than the brightest summer sky.

"Hi," Jim said into the quiet, approaching Spock and descending the steps to the lower portion of the living room. "How was your day?"

Spock did not respond except for reaching out to pull him closer with his tie. Jim was still smiling and Spock would swear he could taste it when he licked at the corner of Jim's mouth. He left Jim's mouth before he could give into temptation, licking over to Jim's ear.

"Where did this come from?" Jim whispered into Spock's ear when Spock took the lobe of Jim's ear between sharp teeth.

"I have been able to think of little but you the entire day," Spock said, his fingers busy opening Jim's tie so that he could get his shirt open as well.

"I like it," Jim said in approval. "Show me more of what it means."

Spock growled deep in his throat, the possessiveness of it sending a thrill all the way down to Jim's toes, not missing any parts in between.

"Did you mother respond to your email?" Jim asked, laughing when Spock growled again.

"You cannot ask me that right now," Spock warned, working on Jim's belt in order to get to the fastening of Jim's trousers. "Must you always wear so many clothes?"

Jim shrugged, trying for nonchalant and failing miserably. His attention was far too focused on divesting Spock of his jeans and sweater to really care whether or not Spock knew he was practically trembling from need.

Even with desire making their fingers clumsy, they managed to remove all of their clothes, tumbling onto the couch, their legs tangling and their hands grasping for purchase.

"L-l-lube?" Jim breathed into Spock's ear. His hips were thrusting up of their own accord, the contact with Spock's hot body stretched over him delicious but not nearly enough.

Spock reached up onto the table at the end of the couch, retrieving the bottle he had strategically placed there earlier. "What do you want?"

"I don't c-c-care," Jim groaned, his hips doing the dance of desperation. "Just hurry up."

Spock bit the skin over Jim's collarbone, not sorry that it would leave a mark. He soothed the sting with his tongue before rising up to straddle Jim's thighs, looking down at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Will you enter me?"

Jim nodded more times than strictly necessary, breathless and fingers grasping at the couch. He had no desire to bruise Spock with his urgent need to hold on to something, anything. He needed to be grounded or he was sure he would float away. He watched with glazed eyes as Spock carefully coated Jim's hard erection, the touch fleeting and way too light. But Jim knew if Spock touched him more firmly, it would be all over and that was not what Jim wanted. Or needed.

When Jim was slick and Spock was sure he was ready, he raised up enough to position himself over Jim's yearning erection. He allowed the tip to brush against his body as he stared down at Jim's wide, hungry eyes.

"Why are you t-t-teasing me?" Jim asked, his breathing coming in snatches.

"Tell me what you want," Spock ordered, letting his body barely touch Jim again.

"What?" Jim said, his eyes unfocused, his right hand on Spock's thigh, trying to make him lower himself over Jim.

"Tell me what you want."

"Oh God," Jim groaned. "I want you to l-l-let me in. I want to feel my c-c-cock entering your inhumanly hot body. I want to be surrounded by you, engulfed by you. I want the entire universe to shrink d-d-down to my erection inside of you."

Spock nodded, allowing the very tip to breech his opening. "What else?"

"P-p-please let me in," Jim pleaded, both hands on Spock's thighs, trying to find any leverage to force Spock down over him. He knew there would be a patchwork of bruises on Spock's thighs by the end but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Like this?" Spock asked, allowing another inch inside.

"For the l-l-love of all that is holy. Why are you d-d-doing this?" Jim begged, lifting his hips in a futile effort to enter Spock further.

"The look on your face increases my need. Your desperation is a fire that consumes me."

"What do you w-w-want? Whatever it is, I'll give it to you if you'll just l-l-let me in," Jim begged, no pride left in his urgency.

Spock tilted his head as though considering the offer before slowly, so awfully slowly, lowered himself until the curls over Jim's groin brushed his skin. "Is this what you want?"

"Move," Jim ordered, squirming beneath him. "Move. P-p-please."

"You are extremely demanding," Spock teased, raising up mere inches before lowering himself all the way down.

"You would be too," Jim informed him. "I'm not t-t-touching you. And you aren't to touch yourself."

"Hmm…." Spock responded as though he was considering Jim's words. "I do not think that you are in any position to make those decisions." Spock proved his point by taking Jim's two wrists in one of his hands, pinning Jim's arms above his hands. "Do you see?"

"I c-c-could learn to hate you," Jim claimed, staring up at Spock. "P-p-please."

"You do not hate me. You are far too desperate for me. You need me. You need me like you need oxygen. In the same way you need the food you barely eat."

"Y-y-yes," Jim moaned. "I d-d-do. I do need you. I need you to m-m-move. I need you to fulfill your promise to me."

"I do not recall making any promises," Spock said as he slowly raised and lowered himself., not nearly enough motion to help Jim's urgency.

"You attacked m-m-me as soon as I c-c-came in. T-t-that's not a p-p-promise?" Jim demanded.

"Hmm…." Spock said again but his voice was not nearly as steady as it had been just moments before. "I suppose you do have a valid point."

"D-d-damn right I do. I'm not taking you to d-d-dinner tonight. You'll have to s-s-stay here right by yourself with n-n-nothing but bread and water."

"That is disappointing," Spock responded. His eyes had not left Jim's face, enjoying how it was contorted in pleasure. He did glance briefly at his own weeping erection, the drops of pre-cum pooling on Jim's hard stomach. "I am going to stroke myself. You will watch."

Jim gasped at the order, shaking his head. "N-n-no." But his eyes betrayed him, following Spock's hand as it wrapped around his own erection. Jim moaned, his tongue peeking out to try and add moisture to his parched lips. It was useless. "L-l-let me. Please."

"You have changed your mind?" Spock asked with a calmness he did not feel.

"W-w-what?" Jim asked, a frown of concentration on his face as he tried to follow Spock's thoughts.

"You said you would not touch me," Spock reminded him, his motions over Jim increasing in speed and need.

"Y-y-yes. I changed my m-m-mind. Let me touch you."

Spock nodded, releasing Jim's hands and taking his own off his erection. He hissed in relief when Jim wrapped his right hand firmly around him, stroking him firmly from base to tip. "Harder."

"N-n-no," Jim said, staring up at Spock. "Not until you go f-f-faster."

Spock closed his eyes momentarily, savoring Jim's touch, the way he knew just how to twist his wrist to provide Spock almost enough friction. Deciding neither of them could take much more, Spock increased the rate of his movements, Jim rewarding him by tightening his fingers, almost too much but still not enough. When Spock clinched his muscles around Jim, his fingers increased their pressure, sending them both over the edge and into oblivion. Spock collapsed on top of Jim, careful to hold most of his own weight with his forearms next to Jim's head. Their breathing was fast and shallow, Jim radiating heat that nearly matched Spock's.

"Wow," Jim finally whispered into Spock's ear.

"Yes," Spock agreed, raising up enough to look into Jim's sparkling but unfocused eyes. Jim smiled at him, no more words needed to express how they felt about what had just occurred.


	14. Peaceful Haven

_A/N: I must request a thousand thousand pardons for the delay in (finally) posting this chapter. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I have the attention span of a gnat on crack. Or wait - maybe it does. I will _try_ to post the next chapter with alacrity but I'm not foolish enough to make promises I may not be able to keep._

_Thanks for your patience! _

* * *

><p><em>A painter paints pictures on canvas. But musicians paint their pictures on silence. <em>~Leopold Stokowski

Spock barely recognized the person looking back at him from the mirror. Of course he knew the eyes, the ears, the faint green hue to the skin. But everything else seemed strange, surreal even. The image in the mirror wore a tuxedo, wore it as though he was born to it. Most of that was due to the expert tailoring but the rest…. Jim had been putting on his own tuxedo and told Spock that very few people could wear one with the ease and grace that Spock did. And looking objectively at his reflection in the mirror, Spock found no logical reason to disagree with Jim's assessment.

His contemplation was short-circuited when Jim returned, smiling at him in the mirror. "Here," Jim said, turning him with a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Took me forever to learn to tie them too." With quick efficiency and effortless grace, Jim had Spock's bowtie in a perfect knot, the ends even, the bow more symmetrical than Spock could have imagined possible. Except Jim's was just as well tied. "Lots of practice," Jim said in answer to Spock's unasked question.

"Thank you," Spock said softly. Jim nodded, brushing invisible lint from the front of Spock's immaculate black jacket. "What will you do with it afterward?"

"Afterward?" Jim asked, a frown of confusion showing up on his face.

"I have no use for this tuxedo," Spock explained.

Jim bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "I…. we d-d-don't need to think about that right now."

"All right," Spock agreed automatically, wanting to erase the frown lines marring Jim's face. He regretted being responsible for them. "In case I forgot to tell you, I had a great time tonight," Spock said, not caring that his statement was illogical or that he sounded far more Human than Vulcan as he said the words.

"I did too," Jim said, blue eyes meeting brown and saying even more than their words did. "Are you ready to go impress Chris, Phil, and every patron in the restaurant?"

"I am."

"Good," Jim said, putting his phone and the room key in his pocket before leaving the suite, Spock following right behind. They went down in the elevator without speaking, too much to be said to say any of it.

"We need to make a momentary detour," Spock said, leading the way to the office behind the front counter.

"Why?" Jim asked, not protesting, just curious.

"I made a promise," Spock explained, knocking and waiting as Ms Uhura opened the door.

"Oh my." Her gasp was quiet, her beautiful eyes wide. "Oh my goodness."

"I take it you approve," Jim laughed.

She barely nodded, making a spinning motion with her right hand. They complied, giving her the entire view. "Oh yes. You will most definitely do."

"Thank you again for your assistance," Spock said with a nod.

"My pleasure," she said warmly. She barely touched the satin on the lapel of Jim's jacket, soothing it unnecessarily. "Enjoy your evening."

"You can be certain that we will," Spock agreed, turning with a last _thank you_ before going with Jim to the front of the hotel.

When they arrived outside, the valet was just stopping the Ferrari next to the curb. Spock went to the driver's side as Jim slid into the passenger seat, glancing over at Spock. "You know how to get there?"

"I do," Spock said, ignoring Jim's laugh. "Google maps are both efficient and accurate."

"I take your word for it," Jim said, looking out the windshield as Spock drove down toward the street. "Did you research the opera too?"

"I looked for the plot. As it is sung in Vulcan, I will understand what they are saying."

"True," Jim agreed. "They also use translation supertitles."

"That is helpful," Spock said.

"Why did Uhura want to see you in your tuxedo?" Jim asked with a smile. He was not fooled when Spock shrugged. "Were you talking to her earlier?"

"I was," Spock agreed, feeling no particular need to explain the content of their discussion. Jim wasn't asking so he wasn't volunteering. He pretended to ignore Jim as he laughed, the sound warm and comforting.

They had little else to say as Spock drove the relatively short distance to 43 Oceanview. The valet accepted the keys from Spock and entered the car. But not before Spock saw a gleam of admiration in the young man's eyes, one that was _not_ put there by the Ferrari. Jim caught the look as well, smiling at Spock as they entered the restaurant through heavy oak doors with a high shine on the wood.

"Gentlemen," the elegant hostess said in greeting. She wore a black dress, cut too low on the top and too high on the hem. Spock saw Jim looking at her with a slightly disapproving expression, one he would have echoed if he hadn't been too busy watching Jim.

"We are meeting Chris Pike and Phil Boyce," Jim informed her with a forced smile.

"Of course. They indicated that you were coming, Dr. Kirk," she said with a nod. She and her platform shoes crossed the polished oak floor, only stopping when she reached the discreet table with the spectacular ocean view. Chris and Phil stood as Jim and Spock approached, the older men smiling in welcome. They also wore tuxedos, both of them looking elegant and at home in their formal wear.

"Jim, Spock," Chris said, waiting as a silent waiter pulled out the chairs for the newcomers. Jim and Spock settled in their seats, waiting as Chris and Phil did the same.

"Thank you for inviting us," Jim said with a smile.

"We're pleased you could join us," Phil said. "I've heard wonderful things about _Peaceful Haven_. From those who were lucky to preview it."

"As have I," Jim said with a nod. "It's apparently her best work."

"That's what we've been told," Chris said, looking up at the waiter when he returned. "Brian."

"Dr. Pike," he responded with a nod. "May I inform you of the specials?"

"Please," Chris agreed.

Brian listed those items they were serving, several of them vegetarian. When he was finished, he looked at each of the guests, asking if they had any additional questions.

"Do you have Vulcan mollusks?" Spock asked, looking up at the waiter.

"We do. They are sautéed in Rhombolian butter," Brian said. "Should I provide you a moment to decide?"

"That would be helpful. I guess I know what you are having," Chris said to Spock with a nod.

"They are a delicacy," Spock said, trying to sound as Vulcan and non-committal as possible. He could tell by Jim's barely disguised smirk that he did not sound nearly as disinterested as he wanted to believe.

"I don't care of seafood," Phil said. "But Chris seems to crave it all of the time."

"Because you won't cook it for me," Chris complained with a smile that spoiled his efforts to sound annoyed.

"You know where our kitchen is," Phil reminded him with an affectionate tone to his voice.

"Yeah," Chris shrugged, turning his focus on Jim. "What are you having?"

"The veal sounds really good," Jim said to Chris' nod.

"Some of the best," Chris said, looking up at Brian when he returned with a pitcher of water, filling their glasses with silent efficiency. "I believe we've decided."

"Very good, sir," the waiter agreed, handing the silver pitcher to the assistant who silently appeared at his left shoulder. "Sir?" Brian said to Jim.

"I'd like the veal osso buco with steamed asparagus," Jim requested.

Spock ordered the mollusks, also requesting the asparagus as his side. Chris ordered the filet mignon with the king crab legs while Phil requested the Australian rack of lamb. Brian nodded when they had completed their orders, Chris adding a bottle of rosé Dom Perignon.

As they waited for their dinners to be delivered, Jim ended up telling the other two men about their adventures at Disneyland. They were laughing at Jim's retelling of Spock's reaction to the soaking he received from being in the front of the log flume.

"As you had to purchase me a new tee shirt as well as a sweatshirt, I am the one who came away on top," Spock reminded Jim, making the others laugh. Jim just smiled at him, no words needed to express his willingness to buy Spock as many shirts as he could possibly want.

"I'll have to send you a copy of the photo," Jim told them conspiratorially, winking at Spock. "The look on his face is pure, unadulterated Vulcan horror."

"Horror?" Spock repeated in a careful monotone. "That is entirely a gross exaggeration."

"Not from where I'm sitting," Jim laughed.

"As you were sitting behind me, you were shielded from the worst of the…humiliation."

"Humiliation?" Jim laughed. "You didn't look humiliated. You looked…pissed."

"Vulcans are not _ever_ pissed," Spock intoned, making the others laugh with Jim. Spock watched them impassively, very secretly amused by their laughter.

"Right. You keep telling yourself that," Jim said, his right hand covering Spock's left. Spock made no effort to break the contact, instead craving more which was apparently conveyed to Jim who scooted his chair just that much closer to Spock.

It wasn't much longer until Brian returned followed by an assistant carrying the huge silver tray. Brian took each item, placing them with perfection before each of the guests. He added a pair of silver seafood tongs next to Spock's plate, Spock wondering why he hadn't checked with Uhura about the proper way to eat the mollusks. He should have realized they would be served in the shell, meaning just a fork was not adequate. Well, it was too late for those thoughts.

Once everyone had their plates set before them, they waited in silent agreement until Chris took a bit, freeing the rest to follow his example.

Spock sampled the asparagus finding it as perfectly cooked as he could have imagined, the look on Jim's face reflecting his enjoyment as well.

The mollusks on Spock's plate had an extremely evocative aroma to them, making Spock want to pick them up and eat them, shell and all. Which was impossible but it did not stop his imagination from conjuring up that scenario. With some minor trepidation, Spock reached for the seafood tongs, studying them critically before using them to grasp one of the buttery, hot mollusks shells. To his dismay, the tongs acted like a catapult, hurdling the tiny golden cannonball toward the next table. Spock watched the flight of his food, nearly laughing in relief when Brian reached out and snatched it from the air.

"Slippery little devils," Brain said before placing the offending projectile on the tray of a passing busboy.

Spock chanced a glance at the others at the table, Jim laughing openly at him with a sparkle in his eyes that meant there was no way Spock could mind. Chris and Phil were doing a valiant job to stifling their laughter, hiding their amusement behind their wine glasses.

"You aren't the first to send a shell flying," Jim promised Spock warmly.

"That is reassuring," Spock said, examining the remaining mollusks on his plate, really wanting to eat them but fearful of a repeat performance.

"Go ahead," Jim said in encouragement. "Leave it on your plate. Use your fork to remove the mussel."

Spock nodded, following Jim's instructions and meeting with much greater success. No more low flying objects were launched, much to his relief. "I apologize," Spock felt obligated to say.

"Absolutely not necessary," Chris assured him. "No harm no foul. And like Jim said, you aren't the first to send one flying. I dare say you won't be the last."

With those kind words of reassurance, Spock was able to relax. And the rest of dinner went by without incidence, the food delicious, the wine extraordinary, the conversation lively and engaging.

"We need to leave for the Concert Hall," Phil told Chris quietly.

"Right you are," Chris confirmed, standing and placing his napkin in his chair as the others followed his example.

"He is not paying?" Spock whispered to Jim as they followed the older men out.

"He has an account," Jim responded with a quiet laugh. "It's all taken care of."

"Indeed," Spock said with a nod, stopping at the curb with Jim.

"Come with us," Chris insisted as his Jaguar appeared with the valet behind the wheel. "We'll drop you back."

Jim automatically agreed, sliding into the back seat with Spock, Phil entering the front next to Chris.

"Thank you for dinner," Spock said to Chris and Phil. "The restaurant is everything I had heard."

"It is special," Phil said. "Although I still contend it is way overpriced."

"Only to you, old man," Chris said.

"Hrmph," Phil responded, turning to look back at Jim. "The rumor is that T'Pral herself will be in the audience."

"I wasn't aware that she was on Earth," Jim said, glancing over at Spock. "Did you know?"

"I did not," Spock said. "She rarely leaves Vulcan."

"I guess she's here because it's the Universe premier," Chris speculated.

"Why isn't it premiering on Vulcan, do you suppose?" Phil asked, addressing his question to no one in particular.

"I had heard that the elders objected to her decision to have one of the primary characters be Human," Spock said.

"That's unfortunate," Chris said. "But as the opera is about building bridges instead of burning the one you are standing on, they couldn't be all that surprised."

"The elders are often narrow in their thinking," Spock said quietly, certain that this was not news to the others.

"It's a wonder they left us to develop naturally," Phil mused. "I'm not so sure Humans would have had such a 'hands-off' attitude."

"They should provide us with the information to make our own interstellar flight possible," Jim said. It sounded like an old argument, one that he had made frequently and with no more success.

"That's only because you want Enterprise Industries to be the first to commercialize the technology needed to ignore the laws of physics," Chris laughed. Jim just shrugged, looking innocent which fooled no one.

"The Vulcans already have. Why shouldn't they give us that knowledge?" Jim asked.

"There is the belief that it is important for each civilization to develop at its own natural rate," Spock reminded them.

"True," Chris said with a nod. "Non-interference. It needs to be ultimate or the consequences could be severe."

"I suppose," Jim said, not sounding convinced. "Did I tell you that Scotty is moving back to Virginia?"

"This has to do with Brandenburg Consortium?" Phil asked.

"It does," Jim agreed.

"And nothing to do with his Ferrari," Chris laughed.

"Maybe," Jim said, winking at Spock who raised one eyebrow but said nothing in response.

With that, they arrived at the Opera House, Chris pulling up to the valet parking stand, handing over his keys as the others left the car. Making sure they were all accounted for, Chris led them up the impressive set of marble steps, far enough away from the 'red carpet' area that the press would not descend on them. They weren't particularly worried at any rate as the star power of some of the guests made their presence an afterthought.

"We'll go in this door," Chris said, indicating the season-ticket holder entrance. After presenting their credentials to the attendant, they were taken up in the private elevator to the level with the boxes. The one Chris directed them to was second from the stage, an impressive view of the entire Opera House from their vantage point.

"Would you gentlemen care for any refreshment?" the formally attired usher asked politely. Chris and Phil requested scotch, Jim and Spock declining.

Spock looked around, the venue as grand and beautiful as he had heard. The huge orchestra below them was renowned for its impressive abilities and he was very much looking forward to hearing them. Even their tuning was melodic.

Spock glanced over at Jim who was peering through a set of opera glasses, the same ones available to each person sitting in the box. Spock took out the ones directly in front of his seat, trying to hold them in the same manner as was Jim. His, however, would not arrange themselves in the position necessary to look through them. He felt Jim glance over at him as he leaned forward to return them to their place.

"They are broken," Spock said quietly, fully prepared to enjoy the opera without them. Instead, Jim handed Spock the pair he had been using, taking out the ones in front of Spock and turning the handle 180 degrees so that the glasses remained parallel to the floor. "Oh," Spock said, feeling foolish at his failure to realize he was holding them upside down.

Jim smiled and shrugged, looking through the second pair as casually as he had been the first.

"Thank you," Spock whispered as he leaned closer.

"I did the same thing my first time," Jim told him.

"Really?" Spock asked, one eyebrow elevated in doubt.

"Yes. I was…well, I hadn't been to an opera before."

"Who took you? To your first opera?"

"Mom. She got tickets for us to see _The Magic Flute. _I was enthralled. She wanted to know how we would respond. She said people's reactions to opera the first time they see it is very dramatic; they either love it or they hate it. If they love it, they will always love it. If they don't, they may learn to appreciate it, but it will never become part of their soul."

"Is it?" Spock asked, looking at Jim in appreciation. "Part of your soul?"

Jim did not respond, glancing down at the program in his hands. Spock was unsure about his silence but did not pursue it. If Jim wanted to keep his secrets, Spock was not going to insist. That was not his place.

He glanced over at the section of the box across the small aisle, an elderly couple taking two of those seats. Spock would have thought the Doctors had the entire box but apparently only the side they occupied was reserved for them.

There was no further time to consider the occupants of the box, the ones he knew and the ones he did not, as the lights dimmed and the opera began.

Spock was mesmerized. He had listened to T'Pral's music his entire life and had seen her operas on television. None of that could have prepared him for the majesty and enormity of seeing the opera in person. The music swelled and swirled around him, captivating him and drawing him in. He was a part of the story, a player in the drama unfolding around him. He was alive in a way he had rarely experienced. And he could not believe it was possible that a musical performance could have the effect on him that it did.

When the last note faded away, when the thunderous applause died down, when the lights were at full brightness, he remained motionless where he stood before his seat. How could it be over? He wanted it to begin again, wanted to return to the magically space the music had provided to him.

"Spock?" Jim's gentle hand on his arm and gentler voice in his ear brought him out of his musically induced trance. "You okay?"

"I am," Spock whispered, focusing on the mesmerizing blue eyes studying him with such intensity. "It was magnificent."

Jim smiled tenderly and nodded. "You ready?"

Spock managed to nod in return, wondering if there was any way they could return the next night. Or to rehearsal. Or if he could get a job with the opera house. Perhaps as an usher. There was not much he would refuse to do in order to be privileged to witness such artistry every day.

He shook his head to clear the gossamer cobwebs, focusing on the elderly woman waiting her turn to ascend the three steps to exit the box.

"Did you enjoy it, dear?" she asked Spock with a knowing smile.

"It renders all other operas irrelevant," he said quietly.

"Pardon?" she said, looking up at him with a frown.

"He said it's the best opera since La Traviata," Jim interjected.

She nodded happily at that, accepting Jim's offered arm to assist her up the steps.

Once they were out on the walk, awaiting the arrival of Chris' car, Spock edged closer to Jim. "Why did you lie to the woman about what I said?"

Jim turned to study Spock, a warmth in his expression that Spock wanted very much to ignore. "Because I didn't want her to tell you that you were being too Vulcan in your assessment. She's one of the founding patrons of this opera house. And she can be fairly outspoken about allowing only Earth operas being performed."

"I see," Spock said, considering it. "I spoke out of turn."

"Not at all. You were right. _Peaceful Haven_ has set a new standard for all operas to come. There is a reason T'Pral is referred to as the modern day Mozart."

"Yet she is not Human," Spock acknowledged.

"She is not," Jim agreed, indicating Chris' car when it arrived, sliding in after Spock.

Spock had to admit to himself that he was saddened by the woman's outlook. How could her prejudice continue unabated after they had all shared such a magnificent work extolling the necessity of equality and universality of brotherhood? She had missed the point entirely and he could not help but to feel a measure of pity for her.


	15. Cinderella, That's Who

_If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales. _― Albert Einstein

Despite the late hour when they returned to the suite, Spock agreed to Jim's request and showed him the email exchange he had had with his mother over the past two days. The first emails were heartfelt expressions of their mutual loneliness while they were out of contact. The majority of the rest were catching up with one another, what the families had been doing, how her research was progressing. She was very careful not to inquire in any of her messages about his working situation for which he was grateful.

Spock thought he should feel self-conscious sharing such personal, and Human, glimpses into the relationship he and his mother were reestablishing. But as it had been Jim that had brought them back together, Spock felt no such reservations. And he had shared things with Jim that he could not readily imagine sharing with anyone else. Jim _knew_ him in a way no one, except possibly his mother, did.

"I'm glad for you both," Jim said when he had read the last message.

"As I am. Thank you again," Spock said, looking into the blue eyes that held so much truth in them.

Jim shook his head. "No. It was still wrong for me to contact her behind your back."

"That's of no importance," Spock said. "It is forgiven. It has been."

Jim smiled at his words, taking his hand to guide him into the bedroom. "It's way past my bedtime."

"Indeed," Spock said, enjoying the chance to watch Jim undress as he did the same. When they were both bare, they slipped under the covers, content to curl together, their fingers tangled between them. "Good night, Jim."

"'Night," Jim said sleepily, a tiny smile on his lips as he drifted off.

~o0o~

Spock was not surprised the next morning to find himself alone. He thought Jim leaving would have woken him but Jim had left without disturbing Spock's sleep at all.

Left on his own, Spock lay in the huge bed and considered all that had happened since Jim had stopped for directions. Was it truly less than a week ago? That did not seem possible. Yet it was true. Which meant that tomorrow Jim would be returning to Virginia. And Spock would never see him again. Never see the sparkle in those incredibly expressive blue eyes. Never make him laugh again. Never take a shower with him, a shower that would inevitably lead to more. And Spock's heart broke a little more with each thought. How could he stand to say good-bye to the man who had started out as just one more trick and had turned into so much more? How could he go back to offering his services, his body to strangers, and have it mean nothing as it once did?

It wasn't just that Jim had given him a tiny taste of the 'good life.' The material things - the delicious food, the new clothes, the luxury of the hotel suite – they had made an impression. A much bigger impression was made by Jim himself – the way he listened to Spock without dismissing him because of the _profession_ he was in, the way he talked to Spock – like an equal, capable of understanding what Jim was saying. Spock was _more_ now than he had been before he met Jim.

When he and Jim parted for the last time, would he go back to being just a prostitute? An outsider? A half-Vulcan who had no home on either of the planets of his origins? The thoughts of that were more than Spock could contemplate. In just over 24 hours, Jim would climb onto his private jet to be flown back east by his personal pilot. He'd go back to his house and his horses and his partner and his not-really-daughter. Spock would be barely more than a memory and a tiny dent in his impressive bank account.

They had not discussed their leave-taking - if Spock would leave the hotel before Jim. Or if Spock would wait until Jim had already left. It hardly mattered, Spock realized. Jim would go home. He'd be alone. More alone than he'd ever been before he met Jim. The space Jim had occupied would be more than vacant. It would be a reminder of those things Spock could not realistically expect to have as his own.

The more Spock considered Jim's departure the next day, the more the idea felt like shards of glass slicing his soul. He wasn't sure he'd survive it.

Making up his mind, Spock left the bed to shower. It was the quickest shower he had taken, little more than a cursory going over with the soap. When he emerged, he chose a pair of plain pants before pulling on his Disneyland shirt. The rest of the clothes he left in the closet along with the other shoes and the tuxedo.

The credits Jim had agreed to pay him were on the dresser, untouched and unused. Spock calculated the amount that Jim had spent on him and how much the next 24 hours would add up to. Subtracting that amount from all of the credit chips, Spock took the others, pocketing them but feeling guilty about it. The phone and the room key he left on the dresser next to the credits.

Without the room key, he could only take the main elevator which opened on the lobby. Naturally, Ms Uhura was crossing the foyer and smiled in greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Spock," she said brightly.

"Ms Uhura," he responded, meaning to not stop to engage in conversation with her.

"How was the opera?" she asked. He knew that her interest was genuine and it would be a gross unkindness not to answer her honestly.

"It was spectacular," he told her. "I have never experienced a performance of its beauty or grandeur."

She nodded at that, her smile even brighter. "Did Dr. Kirk enjoy it equally?"

His eyes dropped at the mention of Jim's name and he could only hope she did not notice. "I believe that he did," Spock said, catching her eye again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked kindly, studying him closely.

"No," he said, hoping the lie sounded like the truth to her.

"Spock," she said in a soft, gentle voice. When she placed her hand on his arm in a gesture of support, he nearly bolted. "Tell me."

He shook his head, looking away from her warm, kind eyes. "It is of no importance."

"I know that's not true. Did something happen last night?"

"No. The dinner and opera were all that anyone could have hoped," he assured her.

"Something's not right," she insisted. She glanced around the foyer before guiding him over to the chairs where they had chatted yesterday. "Tell me," she repeated when they were seated.

"It would not be appropriate," he finally said.

She considered those words for a moment, studying him anew. "Where are you going? Are you taking the Ferrari to the beach?"

"That is not my intention," he told her honestly.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she said. "The reservation is only through tomorrow. Jim goes back to Virginia."

Spock stared down at his hands tightly clasped on his thighs. He nodded once, not trusting his voice.

"The idea of Jim leaving you is too hard. So you're leaving today. Avoid saying good-bye."

He nodded again. "I'm not proud of being such a coward," he confessed in a small voice.

"I don't think you are being a coward," Nyota told him. "I think you are trying to protect yourself from a broken heart."

"It is too late to prevent it," he found himself saying. When he looked up at her, his wounded heart in his eyes, his expression was one of near hopelessness.

"I know," she said softly. "You must know he feels the same way."

"It does not matter," Spock said. "He is a corporate giant. I am a prostitute."

"Do you think that's all he sees when he looks at you?" she asked.

"It is what I am."

"He doesn't care, Spock. He's in love with you. It's obvious every time he looks at you. He doesn't see someone forced to make a decision that ensured his survival. He sees the person he loves. How you met is of no consequence to him."

"He is leaving tomorrow. I am remaining here," Spock told her.

The bitterness in his voice was hard to hear but she understood why he felt the way that he did. "I'm sorry. Did you ask him? About what happens now?"

"There is no reason to discuss it. He is leaving. I am not."

"Don't go like this, Spock. Visit the beach. Have some breakfast. Talk to him when he gets back tonight."

He shook his head. How could she not understand? "It will only delay the inevitable. Tomorrow he will return to his home as will I. Our worlds are not the same."

"Haven't you ever heard the expression that love conquers all?" she asked. Because she really really wanted to believe it was true.

"I have never known that to be the case," Spock said.

"It must be true or it wouldn't be a cliché," she pointed out.

"For whom has it been true, Ms Uhura? Who has married above their true station and 'lived happily ever after?'"

"You want me to name someone? You want a name?" She wanted him to refuse but she only got a lifted eyebrow in response. He was daring her and she knew it. "Oh dear. The pressure of a name…I got it. Cinda'fuckin'rella," she finally said wondering when she had gotten so angry. And was her anger at him? Or at Jim for doing this to Spock? Or at herself for wanting more for Spock than he clearly believed he deserved?

"Well." He was startled but he no longer looked quite so… sad.

"I'm so sorry," she said, shaking her head. "That was completely inappropriate."

"Yet very much appreciate," he told her. "I only wish that I could have your faith in fairy tale endings."

She sighed. She knew she had lost. "There is nothing I can say to make you change your mind."

"There is not. I left the key in the room. That will assure you I do not intend to return."

"All right," she said sadly. "Let me have our service drive you home. At no charge to you or Mr. Kirk."

"That's entirely unnecessary."

"I know it's not necessary. But please let me do this for you. To thank you."

"In order to thank me?" he asked, certain he had not heard correctly.

"For teaching me not to judge a book by its cover," she said with a sad smile. "It is a lesson I will not forget."

"I accept then," he said, knowing that to refuse would be an unkindness.

"Good. It will take about twenty minutes for them to arrive. Please eat breakfast before you go. It will be on the house as well, if that makes you feel better."

He nodded reluctantly but followed her to the restaurant, going to the buffet when she left him to arrange the car. In truth he had almost no appetite but he took a selection of Vulcan fruits, knowing that there was little chance he would have the same choices available in the future.

He was just finishing the fruit and the Vulcan spice tea when she returned to let him know that the service had arrived. "Thank you," he said in acknowledgement, following her to the front of the hotel. The driver silently opened the back door, waiting for Spock to enter. "Thank you for everything," he said to Uhura, pretending he did not see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Please take care of yourself," she said. The kiss on his cheek was quick and light. And he appreciated her gesture.

"Where should I drive you?" the man in the front seat said. He sounded interested although Spock couldn't imagine why he was being more than polite. Perhaps Uhura had not told the driver who his passenger was.

Spock gave the address to his apartment, the driver nodding. Neither of them spoke as they crossed town, arriving at Spock's less than spectacular apartment within twenty minutes.

"Thank you," Spock said, leaving the car and watching it drive away. Trying not to consider it any further, he went up the four flights of stairs to his apartment, closing and locking the door when he was inside the tiny space that had seemed so much more just a week earlier.

~o0o~

Jim left his office at 4:00, deciding that he had accomplished almost everything that had brought him to California. If this trip had been less focused on business than some, he did not regret it. He had found something far more valuable and important than another business deal. And all he could think about was getting back to the hotel to tell Spock of his revelation.

He was crossing the foyer to the elevator when Ms Uhura intercepted him. If he had been at all paranoid, he would have thought that she was awaiting his arrival. But that hardly seemed reasonable. Since the rocky start of their acquaintance, they had gotten along just fine.

"Dr. Kirk," she said, her tone making his heart miss a beat.

"Ms Uhura," he responded, wondering what could have possibly happened to account for the expression on her face.

"May I speak with you? For a moment?" she asked politely.

"Of course," he agreed, following her into her office where she closed the door. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Well, that is, it's not my place to say. I probably shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Tell me what?" he asked, an edge of impatience in his voice making her flinch. "You aren't telling me anything."

"This morning. I happened to be in the lobby when Mr. Spock left," she finally said.

"Left? Went to the beach?" Jim asked, still not sure what was bothering her so.

"No. Left. Left the hotel. For good."

"He left?" Jim asked, frowning at her. That couldn't be right. Spock knew that Jim was not leaving until the next day. Where would he have gone?

"He… uhm… he said it would be easier to leave today rather than wait to say… well, rather than wait until tomorrow," she finally said, hoping the tears she felt welling up were not going to spill over.

"He left?" Jim asked again, standing up.

"Yes, sir," Uhura confirmed. "I suggested that he stay and talk to you. He declined."

He looked down at her, his eyes frozen, his expression barely suppressed anger. "You should have called me."

"I suppose I could have," Uhura said evenly. "It was not my place to do so."

"Not your place?" Jim said. "Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because I did not want you to discover it only after you had gone upstairs. And because I did insist that the hotel driver take him home," she said, watching and waiting until her words sunk in.

"The hotel driver took him home," Jim repeated, realization coming to him as he said the words.

"And as standard policy dictates, all addresses must be recorded," she said, reaching into the pocket of her tailored trousers. "I took the liberty of writing this one down."

He accepted the scrap of paper on which was recorded an address in the less desirable part of town, several miles from where he had first met Spock. "Thank you."

"You have to know why he left, Jim," Uhura said gently.

"Do I?" he asked, looking from the address to meet her steady gaze.

"He couldn't stand the idea of saying good-bye. This was a lot easier on him."

"Maybe good-bye wasn't what I intended to say," Jim suggested.

"He had no way of knowing that. He thinks you are Prince Charming and he's still sitting among the ashes. He has no reason to believe in 'happily ever after,'" she pointed out.

He nodded, looking back at the paper. "I should have told him."

She smiled at him, standing to rest a hand on his arm. "Go tell him now."

"Yes Fairy Godmother," he said with a bright smile.

"Do you have the keys to the pumpkin?"

"I do," he agreed, reaching into his pocket for the Ferrari keys. "Thank you," he said with a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome. Now go."


	16. Can You See Vulcan From There?

"_Fairy tales do not tell children the dragons exist. Children already know that dragons exist. Fairy tales tell children the dragons can be killed." ― G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

><p>Jim drove quickly and directly to the address Nyota had given him. He suppressed the flinch as he drove by the dilapidated buildings, the abandoned apartments. He knew he was in no position to judge the choices Spock was forced to make. That did not lessen the regret that he felt, regret he knew was completely useless.<p>

Jim pulled the Ferrari into a space in front of the building matching the address on the slip of paper. When he left the car, he looked up at the tiny balconies that appeared to be barely hanging onto the side of the building. He could see Spock leaning over the railing of the one on the fourth floor.

"Can you see Vulcan from there?" Jim asked. At first, Spock's only response was a surprised look on his face, the expression overtaking all of his Vulcan reserve.

"What are you doing here?" Spock finally called down.

"I have come in my royal carriage to sweep you off your feet and take you to the castle where you belong," Jim said, his arms spread wide.

"You talked to Nyota," Spock said.

"Your fairy godmother?" Jim said with a smile. "I am going to scale your wall. Don't call your archers or pour scalding oil down on me."

"I promise," Spock said, going to the side of the building with the fire escape clinging to the balcony railings. Jim jumped up for the first rung of the ladder, pulling it down so that he could climb up. It didn't take long for him to reach Spock's balcony, gracefully climbing over smile at Spock.

"Hi," Jim said, wishing he could be more eloquent but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He'd been so worried that Spock wouldn't be at his apartment or that he wouldn't talk to him or that Spock would tell him to leave and never come back. But none of that happened so here he stood. With nothing to say.

"Is there something you intend to tell me?" Spock asked studying him.

Jim shook his head taking a step closer.

"No?" Spock asked, waiting as Jim advanced toward him.

"Talking isn't what I have in mind," Jim told him. With that, he leaned forward and kissed Spock. Kissed him directly on the mouth, something he had longed to do. And now he was. Kissing him. Licking his soft lips. Entering his mouth when Spock opened to him. Tasting Spock, tasting Vulcan spice tea and apples and regret. Not only was he kissing Spock but Spock was kissing him back. That was Spock's tongue greeting his, running over his teeth, nibbling delicately on his bottom lip.

"Oh God," Jim whispered. "This is even better than I thought it would be."

"You had considered it?" Spock asked, kissing him again before Jim could answer.

"Practically from the first day," Jim said when he could breathe. "This is so much better. Because now I'm sure."

"Sure?" Spock asked, leaning his forehead against Jim's so that they were inhaling the same air.

"That I never want you to leave. Or that I don't want to leave you. That I want you to come with me to Virginia."

Spock straightened, looking into Jim's eyes. "You cannot mean it."

"I do, Spock. I want to introduce you to Bones and Joanna. I hope you like horses," Jim said with a laugh.

"And after that?" Spock asked.

"After what?" Jim responded, wondering what was making Spock hesitate.

"Am I to be left on my own in a new state where I know no one?"

"What? No, no. You aren't listening," Jim said, shaking his head. "I want you to come with me. To Virginia. Permanently."

"And what will I do?" Spock asked. "Sit in your house and wait for you to come home from work?"

"You'll do whatever you want. I'm hoping it will include going to University of Virginia and study astronomy. Or art. Or…I don't know. Whatever you want to study."

"How do you imagine I will pay for college? I doubt you would approve of me engaging in my current profession in your hometown."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Jim demanded. "I want to marry you. So why wouldn't I pay…."

"Wait," Spock said, holding up one hand. "What did you say?"

"I know you heard me. You are being intentionally stubborn. If you don't want to come to Virginia, then I'm sorry I bothered you," Jim said, anger making his eyes a fiery blue.

Spock shook his head, reaching out to lay one finger over Jim's lips, lips he wished he was still kissing. "You want to marry me?"

"Of course," Jim said, confused by the question. "Isn't that what I've just been saying?"

Spock stared at Jim, a faint green tint rising over his cheeks and coloring the tips of his ears. "You want to marry me."

"Stop saying that," Jim requested, laughing. "Maybe I did this wrong. I couldn't find your glass slipper. But I thought we could agree on the 'happy ever after' part."

"We did. We do," Spock said in a much lighter tone. He sealed the words with a kiss, savoring the feel of Jim and the taste of Jim and the fact of Jim. "Yes."

"You accept," Jim said with a smile.

"Even though you failed to actually ask, I do accept," Spock said, kissing him again.

"Okay. Good. Can you come with me tomorrow? Is there anything you need to pack up?" Jim asked, peering into the open door to Spock's apartment.

"I must terminate my lease. And turn off my utilities. Other than those details, I have no attachment to this apartment or its contents."

"Would you be offended if I said Santiago could take care of all that? You won't have to deal with it."

Spock shook his head. "It's going to be like this with you, isn't it?"

"That depends on what you mean," Jim said, trying to sound all innocent.

"You are a force of nature. I knew that from the beginning. Santiago is welcome to deal with the details, if that is your preference."

"It is," Jim said with a bright smile. "Okay. Can we go out and celebrate our engagement?"

"I prefer we return to the hotel and have a private celebration," Spock whispered into Jim's ear, the promise as exciting as it was welcome.

"Yes," Jim agreed, kissing Spock. "Should we climb down the fire escape or go down like regular people?"

"You are many things. 'Regular' is not one of them," Spock told him, taking his hand and leading him through the tiny, tidy apartment and out its front door. They went down the 'regular' steps, leaving the dimly lit hallway for the brighter sidewalk. Jim automatically handed Spock the keys before entering the passenger side of the car.

"Should I buy you a Ferrari as your wedding gift?" Jim teased with a bright smile.

"You can buy it when I graduate from University," Spock said, glancing over at him.

"Done," Jim agreed. "Astronomy?"

"I hope so. Perhaps I can earn my Masters as well."

"And your PhD. You never have to leave school again if you don't want to," Jim told him happily. He reached over, entwining his fingers with Spock's free hand.

"I may take advantage of that offer," Spock said as he drove back to the hotel.

"Fine by me," Jim said smiling at Spock like he would never stop.

~o0o~

The black Range Rover stopped in front of the house, smaller than Spock had expected. Not that it didn't look big enough to accommodate Jim, his business partner and his daughter. Each side was two stories with a one story section connecting the two. It was a lovely house even if it did look a little odd. The white paint and cheerful blue shutters were pristine and the roses lining both sections of the house were healthy and beautiful.

"Well?" Jim asked when he had rounded the car to stand beside Spock to look up at the house.

"I thought it would be …bigger," Spock admitted, glancing at Jim to make sure he wasn't angered by those words.

"It's not huge. But it's big enough for us. Even for her," he said with a wide smile when the front door on the left flew open to allow a brown-haired whirlwind run over to him.

"J-daddy! J-daddy!" she yelled in excitement, launching herself at him. He caught her effortlessly, hugging her to his body. "You finally came home. Why were you gone for so long? Don't go for so long next time. What'd you bring me? Are you having lunch with us? I have to show you my new Barbie dresses. They're beautiful."

Spock thought she would have kept talking into the next day if the man who had leisurely followed her out of the house hadn't put his hand on her head.

"Darlin', take breath," he said with a fatherly smile. "Jim's not goin' anywhere for a while."

"But he was gone forever," Joanna protested, hugging Jim even tighter.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Jim said, kissing her head. "Joanna, I'd like you to meet Spock. Spock, this is Joanna. And her father, Dr. Leonard McCoy."

"It is good to make your acquaintance, sir," Spock said with a nod, enjoying the way the doctor's eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"None of that 'sir' business. Not with us practically family," Leonard said, shaking his head. "Do you think we can let Jim and Spock come inside, Jo-jo?"

"Okay. But they have to come in our house. They have to eat with us. Because J-daddy's was away way too long," she reminded them.

"Maybe they want to eat in Jim's house," Leonard suggested with a laugh.

"Nope," Joanna said. "Daddy's already made meatloaf. And there's a big salad. And something green and orange. I don't like the way it tastes but Daddy said you'll like it, Spock. 'Cause it's a Vulcan dish."

"Thank you," Spock said in surprise as he followed them into the left-side house. "That was unnecessary."

"You weren't goin' eat the meatloaf," McCoy said with a shrug, closing his front door. They were in the small foyer with a gleaming hardwood floor and a raised ceiling with a modest chandelier shining above their heads. The walls were painted a deep red which could have been overwhelming but the natural light that flooded in brightened it to make it look like the sunset had been bottled and made into paint.

Jim automatically followed Leonard through the foyer and into a hallway that took them to the kitchen. The kitchen was practically the entire length of the house, and included a sturdy table in the bay windows that overlooked the huge backyard with green rolling pastures beyond the back porch.

Leonard was putting the food in serving dishes as Jim was informed in minute detail by Joanna on everything he had missed in her life while he had dared be in California.

"What may I do to help?" Spock asked politely, unsure what to do with himself.

"Can you get the glasses out of that cabinet?" Leonard requested, nodding to a set of glass fronted cabinet doors over his head and to the left. "Then if you'll get the ice from the fridge. There's ice tea for us and Pepsi for Jim. Top shelf. That water is cold so if you prefer it room temp, we have a well. The tap water tastes like water, at least to us."

Spock followed the instructions as he marveled at how Leonard and Joanna seemed to take his presence almost for granted. It was a nice feeling, like he really did belong here, something he still had his doubts about.

When all of the food was on the table and the drinks in place, Spock sat next to Jim, Joanna on Jim's other side even though she would have preferred to sit on him rather than next to him. Leonard sat between Spock and Joanna, watching everything with warm knowing eyes.

"So you're goin' to enroll at the University?" Dr. McCoy asked Spock when Joanna was once again monopolizing Jim to herself.

"I hope to," Spock said.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Will you start before or after you and Jim get married?"

"Married?" Joanna squealed. "J-daddy! You're getting married and you didn't tell me?"

"There was hardly time, Princess. And yes, Spock and I are getting married. Do you think you'd be willing to be our flower girl?"

"Oh boy," Joanna said happily. "When? When are you gettin' married? Soon? Right away? What color dress am I wearin'? Where are you gettin' married? Here?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Jim said with a smile. "We just know we want to get married. The other details have to be worked out."

"I'll help," she said. "And so will Gaila. Won't she, Daddy? Gaila will help, huh?"

"I'm sure she will," Leonard had to agree. "I know you want a quiet ceremony but I don't know if that will be possible."

Jim looked at Spock who gazed back. It would have to be as it had to be. "You don't think we can keep it just family?"

"Not in this lifetime. Press gets wind of it and you'll be on the cover of all the tabloids. Unless you elope but I know you won't do that to Jo," Leonard said.

"Oh Lord," Jim said, shaking his head. "I have no desire for it to become a circus. Seriously. Can't we keep it low-key?"

"Doubt it," Leonard said. "Not without the help of the National Guard."

"I'm sorry," Jim said to Spock.

"You are a person of international renown. It is understandable that your marriage would be of interest to the public," Spock told him philosophically.

"It's a gigantic pain in the… butt," Jim declared.

"Yeah. It's terrible having to be you," Leonard said with absolutely no sympathy at all.

"You are so right about that," Jim said, turning his focus back on Joanna who insisted on knowing every detail of the wedding that was not yet in the beginning stages of being planned.

Bones shook his head with fatherly affection before turning his full attention back on Spock. "You look like a Vulcan with much on your mind," he said with a knowing smile.

Spock glanced down at the delicacies the doctor had fixed just for him, a meal he very much appreciated. His lack of appetite was not created by the food available to him. "If the press takes an interest in the wedding, they will undoubtedly discover how we really met."

"Okay," Leonard said.

"It will not reflect well on Jim when the truth surfaces," Spock said in a quiet voice.

"And you suppose he cares?" Leonard said with a smile. "He's desperately in love with you. Which I'm pretty sure is equal to how you feel about him, Vulcan reserve aside. Do you think it will matter one iota to him what anyone thinks about how you met? He owns half our company. He can't be fired. We have a stake in too many companies for it to affect our bottom line."

"It is still a concern to me," Spock admitted.

"Did you ask Jim how he'd feel when the press gets ahold of the story?" Bones asked gently.

"He responded that you have an entire press pool whose sole job is to handle those sorts of inquiries."

"Precisely. You will probably be battered by all the attention at first. I'm sorry for that but you know Jim and I will protect you as well as we can. Once the initial bombardment dies down, their attention will turn to the latest scandal by some Hollywood starlet who gets married and divorced in the span of a week and a half."

"Yes," Spock agreed with a nod. "It is all very…."

"Overwhelming?" McCoy supplied gently.

"I believe that is an appropriate description," Spock said, glancing down at Jim to find him studying Spock with a warm smile. If Spock had had any doubts that marrying Jim was the right decision, that smile right there erased them.

"See," Leonard said with a knowing smile. "There's your answer."

"Indeed," Spock had to agree.

"You haven't bonded yet, right?"

"Not as of yet. The change in our relationship has occurred somewhat suddenly."

"I get that," Leonard said. "It will help once you are. He can help shield you from some of the madness of it all."

Spock nodded, not quite knowing what else to say. In truth, there had been no discussion of the Vulcan bonding. Spock supposed that they would be bonded but had no idea if that was also Jim's desire. There were many questions they had yet to resolve between them.

"Thank you for lunch, Bones. Princess Joanna," Jim said with a beautiful bow. "We are going to retire to our side of the castle. Will you be joining us for breakfast in the morning?"

Joanna clapped happily at the idea, hugging Jim before letting him leave. He laughed at her, finally untangling her arms and taking Spock's hand in his to lead him through the back hallway and across the common area. It was not huge but was finely decorated from Spock could see from the passage way. He saw the living room at the front of the house which seemed a lovely place to sit and chat.

Jim kept going, leading Spock into his side of the house, the kitchen and dining room arranged like the doctor's except in reverse. Spock didn't have time to study much else about the kitchen when Jim kept hold of his hand to take him upstairs.

"This is our bedroom," Jim announced, throwing open a door that revealed a large, comfortable room with a gigantic four poster bed. It was covered with a maroon coverlet and what seemed to be several hundred pillows although Spock doubted that count was accurate. The room was also furnished with a mahogany dresser and matching chest of drawers.

"This is lovely," Spock said in admiration. He automatically followed Jim to the French doors across from the bed, waiting as he opened them to go out onto a small balcony that overlooked the backyard and pastures.

"This is one of my favorite places to sit," Jim said, settling in the cozy wicker loveseat and patting the bright blue cushion in invitation.

"I can understand that," Spock said, sitting easily next to him.

"What do you think of Bones and Joanna?" Jim asked, as he turned to study Spock with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Dr. McCoy is very welcoming. Joanna is a bundle of life," Spock said.

"That's for sure," Jim laughed. "She can't wait to be our flower girl."

"She will be beautiful," Spock said. "When are we getting married?"

"That depends," Jim said, considering it. "Will your mom come?"

Spock considered that question, turning it over in his mind. "I do not know," he finally said. "I would like to say yes. However…."

Jim nodded. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't help. But I really am."

"As am I," Spock agreed. "I will contact her and request that she and my father attend. I cannot anticipate what the response will be."

"If they can, or will come, we'll get married as soon as they make arrangements. If they don't come, we can get married almost right away. Not like we have to order a wedding dress," Jim laughed.

"There are still multiple details which must be handled," Spock reminded him.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that," Jim said, looking over at Spock. "I was thinking of calling Nyota Uhura and seeing if she'll come plan it for us."

"While I do not doubt she would be an excellent choice, what of her job?"

Jim waved that away. "I'll hire her for the company. She'd be great in the marketing department. Or in the events department. Really. Wherever she wants to work."

Spock shook his head, watching Jim as he made his decision about Uhura's future. "Just like that? You will ask her to move from California to Virginia? Give her a new job?"

"I checked," Jim admitted. "She doesn't have family in California. She isn't married. I'm pretty sure she isn't dating anyone. What's to keep her there? She doesn't need to be at the beck and call of snotty hotel patrons."

"Just yours," Spock said with a gleam in his eye.

"Are you insulting me?" Jim laughed.

"Never."

"Uh huh."

"As I said. You are a force of nature," Spock said, leaning closer to kiss Jim and receiving Jim's kiss in return. "Will you bond with me?" Spock whispered, the words brushing across Jim's lips.

"Yes. Please," Jim agreed, kissing him harder to seal the promise. "When? Soon?"

"Whenever you wish. Before we marry. Afterwards."

"Now? Can we bond now?"

Spock nodded, kissing Jim again. "Now is good."

_And they lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p><em>AN: 2 things - I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. And #2 even though it says "they live happily ever after" I am planning to write an epilogue. There are loose ends to be tied up. I hope that chapter will be sooner than later. Thanks for your patience!_


End file.
